


The Greatest Ludus

by darthtimon



Category: Ancient Rome - Fandom, Historical - Fandom, History - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Rome, F/M, Gladiators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthtimon/pseuds/darthtimon
Summary: The Empire of Rome is at its height. The rich and powerful grow more powerful with each day. The corrupt grow more decadent and seek to avenge even the smallest of slights.Young Titus Nepos, his beautiful wife Etruscilla and their trusted Doctore Nimr face a plot to crush their House by an unseen foe. They must unravel the history of Nepos' family and uncover a deadly secret, or face utter ruin.





	1. Awakening

Titus Norbanus Nepos awoke before his wife, and spent a few minutes watching her sleep. She always slept closer to the portal, so she could take advantage of the cool breezes that took the edge off the hot Rome sun. That sun was now rising, and as it did the light grazed her auburn hair and cast a gentle glow. With a sigh Nepos tore himself away from his wife, casting back the thin silk sheet that was coiled around his legs and slowly pushed himself out of bed.

He stifled a yawn as he stepped slowly toward the doorway, and rubbed his eyes as he trod onto the polished marble floor. The short corridor to the baths was permanently in shade, something Nepos was particularly grateful for at the moment. Another yawn rose up and this one escaped, as he started to pour cold water from old copper jugs into the pool. He would only use three or four with which to quickly wash himself (as much as he wanted a long soak, that would have to wait).

After washing, Nepos studied himself in the small (yet expensive) mirror that decorated the wall. He was sure that strands of silver were creeping their way into his short brown hair, despite his young age. And he was sure that his dark blue eyes revealed his inner turmoil.

Aside from that, physically he was in good shape. Not particularly imposing, but there was at least _some _definition there. He didn't possess a rippling six-pack, but his stomach was smooth, toned, and his abs firm and strong. If only his mind were feeling the same way.

"The view from behind is quite pleasing on the eyes too." Came a soft yet playful voice. Nepos smiled, despite himself, as he turned around.

His wife, Etruscilla, smiled back. "And the view from the front is quite satisfying too."

Norbana Etruscilla, standing wearing nothing but the skin the gods had given her, looked ravishing. Her hair, which somehow never looked anything other than perfect, flowed over her shoulders, and didn't seem to move even as she sauntered toward her husband.

"My own view is not without its appeal." He replied, all of a sudden feeling torn. His wife had awoken into a playful mood, yet his time was precious today. Part of him wanted to indulge his beloved, and that desire was only aroused further when she slowly brushed past him, her dark brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

Etruscilla climbed into the water, less than knee deep, and took another jug. She took a deep breath, and poured it over herself. The cold water made her shiver, brought her skin out into goosebumps, and made other things stand out even more.

Nepos closed his eyes. "Etruscilla, I..."

"Hush, my husband. If you are about to say you don't have time for me, it would be wiser for you to not utter those words." Her voice was a bit louder now- between lust and irritation.

Nepos gulped. He saw the passion in his wife's eyes, and he knew from past experience that when those eyes held anger it would not end well for him.

Now Etruscilla took his hands in her own. "You are worried my husband. Today is an important day. Do not be worried. You are a man of greatness, and you_ will _make your father proud. If those pompous bastards have to wait a short while longer for you, then so be it... for now you need to make your _wife_ proud..." She placed his hands upon her breasts, and placed her own hands on his hips, and kissed him, and all his worries melted away...


	2. Pain

"You stupid fuck!" Roared the giant of a man clad in light leather armour. As he shouted he slammed his wooden sword into another man's ribcage, and for good measure drove his fist into his jaw. The other man fell upon the ground, groaning in pain.

They were but two of several pairs of men engaged in combat- sparring to sharpen their skills. They came from every corner of the Empire- some were Roman born but had fallen from grace, others came from Gaul, Syria, Greece, and beyond. In their past lives they might have been enemies- now they were all equal, as slaves.

Silence fell over the sands of the training arena, and all eyes turned to look at the sudden explosion of anger.

Nimr stood over the fallen man, glaring down upon him. Just for emphasis, he planted his boot on the other man's chest.

"You slash with reckless abandon! Had this been the arena your heart would have been cleaved from your chest and your life's blood would stain the sands! What have I told you- what have I told _all _of you- about discipline? About focus?"

Nimr- he stood over six feet tall. His biceps were nearly as large as the other man's thighs. His chest was criss-crossed with a dozen scars, the legacy of many a glorious battle in the arena. Nimr was known as the Tiger to the other gladiators (appropriate, for his name happened to mean 'tiger' in his native tongue). His hair was short, and his eyes- well, his eyes burned with barely contained fury.

"Praxites, heed this lesson, for if you fail to do so, you will surely die in the arena!" He took his foot away, and Praxites coughed. He spat out a tooth, and stared up at Nimr with a mixture of anger and fear. Slowly he struggled to his feet.

Nimr turned his back on the other man. "Come at me again. The rest of you, watch."

Praxites scooped up his sword. He snarled, and lunged for Nimr's back.

Quick as lightening, Nimr span around, his own sword in his right hand, hurlting for Praxites' face. To his credit, Praxites ducked, but Nimr had halted his pivot mid-step and slashed upwards. Praxites leaned back, and the sword just narrowly missed cracking against his cheek, but now he was horribly off-balance. Nimr stepped forward and with his free hand punched Praxites in the stomach, but remarkably, though he stumbled, he did not fall. Nimr brought his sword around again, sweeping it from left to right and coming forward as he did so, but Praxites actually managed to parry the first advance, and then the second, knocking Nimr's next attack back. However, so focused was Praxites on Nimr's _sword_ that he missed the foot slammed into his left leg. He grunted in pain and fell back, but Nimr was already moving, this time his sword came in from the right, and connected with Praxite's midriff. This time he fell, gasping as he did.

Nimr stood over him. "You did better that time, but remember, a gladiator has many weapons beside the one he carries. Your whole body can be a weapon, and an attack can come from any angle. You _must_ be prepared for this!" Nimr offered his hand to his fallen foe.

Praxites nodded, and took the hand. And wondered if he would survive the month.


	3. The Whore House

The hooded figure made their way down one of Rome's many back alleys, past small market stalls, beggars and miscreants, all of whom tried to speak to them, or thrust their hands out, desperate for the smallest crumb or coin. The figure bustled past without so much as a second glance- they had far more important things to worry about than Rome's forgotten people.

One of the nondescript wooden doors on their left was the entrance to one of Rome's most notorious- and busiest- whore houses. Even now, mid-morning, the person knew the brothel would be heaving.

They rapped three times on the door, and it swung inward, permitting them entry.

Several private rooms were either side of the corridor they now walked down, as they followed an impressively large man of the Moors (who probably acted as a guard against the rowdier elements of the place). Most of the rooms were in use- although the doors were closed, the sounds (of men and women grunting, groaning and shrieking, for various reasons) made that quite obvious.

The respectable and the powerful, despite often being the ones to claim the moral high ground, were quite often the ones who came here. There were plenty of such places in Rome, but few offered the discretion- and the privacy- of Petillia Crispina's House. It was not uncommon in other brothels for the fornicating to be out in the open- and the standards were usually low.

Not here. Petillia's men and women were hand-picked, well-trained in various techniques (the older 'employees' were expected to 'educate' the younger ones), and the standards of beauty were high. There were also very strict rules about the treatment of her whores. It was said that Petillia looked after them like they were family.

And because she charged her clients quite handsomely, she was able to treat them like family as well.

This also allowed her House to offer the perfect location for clandestine meetings- such as the one about to take place.

"This way." The deep baritone voice of the Moor directed the hooded figure through a large set of double doors at the end of the corridor. The figure went through- his minder did not.

The next room had all the trappings of wealth. Small marble statues of men and women in various states of sexual entanglements were perched on small tables around the room, with a larger table in the middle. A soft, plush bed and a small desk were nestled in the far left corner. Two small mirrors with gold trim (another mark of wealth) rested on the desk, as did various articles of make-up. One or two... implements (a whip, and some chains) had also been left on the desk. The figure could only imagine what they'd been used for.

"You are late." A voice- an angry, old voice- came from behind the door. The figure flinched ever so slightly, but managed to keep their resolve.

"Apologies." Titus Norbanus Nepos pulled the hood back. "My wife had pressing business that could not wait."

"I'm sure." As the door swung shut an older man, dressed in a similar hooded cloak, stepped into the light afforded by the high yet small windows.

Marcus Octavius Paulus, more than twice Titus' age, and decidedly rounder in shape (years of over-indulgence with Rome's political elite had sharpened his mind but not his body) was not a Senator, but held the ears of several such men. He was said to carry more influence than half the Senate combined, and over the years he had accumulated many secrets on the important and powerful. A property owner, Paulus had spent a great many years with his fingers in many pies. What he knew was said to be capable of destroying shops, markets, businesses- even the Senate.

"I trust you know why I have asked to meet you here." Paulus walked slowly toward the middle of the room, his stark green eyes never leaving Nepos.

"I believe I have some idea." Replied Nepos carefully. He strode toward a pair of cushions near the bed. "Shall we sit?"

"I prefer to stand." Came the stern response. "Let us get down to it. You wish to secure your family's legacy. I can help you to accomplish this. However, you lack the coin to fund my services, so a different sort of payment is required."

Nepos stood still. This was what he had been dreading.

Paulus continued. "Your ludus needs investment. You need fresh blood to bolster your ranks. You have some fine gladiators, but not enough of them. A number have fallen in recent weeks in surprising- some would say- shocking, circumstances." Paulus stepped closer. "The fewer gladiators you have to send to the arena, the less opportunity for winnings. The harder it becomes to pay your dues and taxes. The more this persists, the worse it will get."

Nepos looked Paulus squarely in the eyes. "You speak nothing that I do not already know. What is your price?"

Paulus smiled. "Direct and to the point. Your father could be equally blunt. I can secure for you fifteen new gladiators, all of whom have some measure of fighting experience, either in their previous occupations or as existing gladiators. None of them are what you would call exceptional but _all_ are of good quality. In return, my client wishes for one- just one- of your gladiators."

Nepos cocked his head slightly. "Who?"

Paulus spread his hands wide. "The Tiger, Nimr."


	4. Stand Your Ground

Titus Norbanus Nepos had held his suspicions that he might lose his most formidable warrior, but had quietly hoped the businessman Marcus Octavius Paulus would have a different arrangement in mind. To have his fears realised was not a surprise but it was a body blow. Nimr was more than just another gladiator.

"Nimr..." He had to look away from Paulus' piercing eyes. "He was my father's first recruit. On his first day in the arena he took on three opponents and killed two of them within seconds. His name is bound to the Ludus of Nepos in the eyes of nearly every Roman." He looked back at the older man, his eyes burning with frustration and fury. "And Nimr has always been proud to represent the house of Nepos."

Paulus' smile grew malevolent. "That may be, but if your ludus is to survive, you must be prepared to move past sentiment and consider more pragmatic choices. My client is prepared to give you time- but do not test his patience, nor mine. You have three days to make your decision. Once you have, send message to this place and we shall arrange further meeting. I would suggest you think of your future."

Nepos struggled to resist the desire to bash Paulus' head in with one of the statues. It was very tempting, even if the problem wouldn't go away if he did.

"Three days." He said. "Very well. I will send message in three days. Now, if you will excuse me, I have pressing business to attend to."

"Of course. Good day, young Titus."

Nepos suppressed a shudder. The way Paulus used his first name was, somehow, creepy. He nodded, and passed back through the door, off to consider the fate of his ludus.

Paulus watched him go. "A nice boy, in many ways. Certainly driven, and passionate."

As he spoke, a side-door, concealed by deep purple curtains, swung open. Out stepped one of the most beautiful women in the Empire.

Petillia Crispina, with shoulder-length blonde hair, dressed in a figure-hugging one-piece ensemble of red and pink that seemed to enhance her already-impressive attributes, was a sight to behold. Dark brown eyes always seemed to twinkle with mischief. Her nails were always painted red (even her toenails), and she always walked with a saunter in her step. She grinned, and her smile sent a shiver down Paulus' spine.

Behind her, a man, naked, save for a leather collar around his neck, followed, carrying a tray with two cups on it. He looked contrite- probably a new slave-in-training. He certainly looked as though he had _all_ the requirements to be a good servant.

"Ah Marcus. He is certainly passionate. It's a shame he's loyal to his wife. That sort of passion would be most welcome here." She sat down on the bed, patting the space next to her.

Paulus sat this time. The servant offered up the two cups, which they both took.

"Some morning fortification. Wine generously donated by one of my more eager clients. Apparently it's the finest wine money can buy this time of year." Crispina grinned again as she took a sip. "But then, several of my clients have boasted this already. What do you think of my latest purchase?" She ran her nails over her servant's stomach. The slave did his best not to shudder but it was clearly an effort, especially when her nails slipped over his right thigh.

"A fine-looking specimen. Muscular without being too imposing. What is his role to be here?"

"Oh, I'm not too sure yet. I'm reliably informed that young Stigr enjoys men as much as women." Her hand now caressed his thigh gently, and Stigr's body was _definitely_ reacting.

"He's not shy either. He rises to the occasion with little prompting." She purred, and wrapped her hand around the young man's length. Paulus felt the temperature in the room go up a level. He wished business could simply be business, but Crispina always enjoyed her little games, and even at his relatively old age, he found himself struggling to focus on anything other than what Crispina was up to.

"So, do you believe Nepos will agree to my terms?" He turned to face Crispina, trying to ignore what she was doing to poor Stigr.

"Oh Paulus. I believe he might, under great protest." Her hand took a firmer grip of Stigr's cock, holding it upright whilst her right hand cupped his balls. "He's stubborn, but not stupid. His ludus won't survive without new blood." Stigr let out a soft gasp. "He's rather like this young man. Determined to hold on." She laughed, and pumped her hand faster. "I suspect Nepos will resent coming to you for some time."

Paulus swallowed. "I'm sure he will. It is for the best for all concerned however. He gets what he needs, my client gets what he wants, and everyone wins."

"Mmmm, I'm sure. What do _you_ get out of it?" Stigr groaned softly. "My, good stamina..." She winked at her slave.

"I get a share of the initial purchase, plus a share of the winnings Nimr will bring. A mutually beneficial arrangement." Replied Paulus carefully. "and of course, _you_ receive a share as well, for allowing me to use your venue."

"What if Nimr should fall in the arena?" Crispina slowed her pace a little, rubbing her palm over the underside of Stigr's shaft. "Imagine if he fell in his first fight!"

Paulus snorted. "Nimr is the best there is. He has no equal in the arena. Hence why my client wants him."

"I see. Well, let us hope that he is as good as they claim." Her hand started to pump more vigorously once again.

"Indeed. Now..." Paulus pushed himself up off the bed. "I must be going. I have other business to attend to, and _you_ are clearly attending to some right now."

Crispina laughed. "Oh Paulus, perhaps one day you will let me take care of _your_ business."

Paulus smiled politely. "Another time, perhaps. I bid you good day."

"And to you as well." Crispina eased her pace once more, as Paulus left. "So Stigr, you have impressed me thus far. I have known men to spill their seed at my barest touch. One even_ before_ I touched him, though perhaps that is more due to my teasing than them... still, you have done well." She let go of his cock, and Stigr sighed. "Now, let us put you to proper test..." She eased her outfit off, and let it drop to the floor, before laying upon the bed. "Show me what you can do."


	5. Fury

Nepos arrived back to his villa just before the sun had reached its peak. The heat was slowly baking the earth into what felt like rock, and he was starting to sweat. His discomfort however, stemmed from the conversation he was about to have.

He had wanted to tell Paulus exactly where to put his offer. 'Nimr was more than just a Gladiator', he had said- it was true. Not only was Nimr the **best**, but Nepos considered him to be a friend. It seemed outrageous to think he would have to part company with him.

**But**, Paulus was right. The Ludus of Nepos had seen better days. Fallen gladiators- _good _fighters, who for whatever reason had failed to live up to expectations- had cost him dearly. Fewer fighters meant less opportunity to win coin, which meant it became harder to pay taxes and duties. _That _would lead to destitution before long.

New gladiators- fifteen of them, would go some way toward offsetting things, especially if they were as skilled as Paulus claimed. Still, to lose _Nimr_...

One of his four servants was waiting in the main chamber of the villa when Nepos arrived.

"Wine, Dominus?" She asked

"No, thank you Servilia. Please attend to the midday meal."

"Yes, Dominus." She backed away, toward the kitchens.

With a sigh Nepos flopped down upon one of the cushions by the chamber's central table, and considered the difficult decision he had to make.

So lost was he in his considerations that he didn't notice his wife, Etruscilla, enter the room. She had elected to wear her simple robes today, but Nepos didn't notice her at all until she sat down beside him.

She took his hand in her own. "You look troubled my husband. Speak to me." She urged gently.

Nepos sighed. "If this ludus is to survive I must sell Nimr."

Etriscilla looked down for a moment, then back into her husband's eyes. "This is painful for you."

"Yes." Nepos stood, started to pace the room. "Nimr is the finest gladiator I have ever seen. He is also a good friend. To see him pass from these walls and become opposition to this house... it would tear the heart from me."

Etriscilla gazed up at him, her eyes very clear. "And if you do not sell?"

Nepos grimaced. "If I do not sell, we will end up as beggars on the streets, barring a miracle from the gods."

Etriscilla stood, crossed the room to him, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

"You are a good man placed in a bad position, through no fault of your own. If you must sell Nimr, you know he will understand."

"In his head he might. In his heart, he will feel betrayed." Bemoaned Nepos.

"Perhaps he will, for a time. He will also know that this ludus is safe. Surely he desires this outcome more than the other? Speak to him."

Nepos shook his head. "There isn't time. Today's games are to begin soon, and Nimr must be focused on the task at hand. I will speak with him afterward."

"Ok. See that you do." Etriscilla offered him a sad little smile. "Shall we prepare for the games?"

Nepos ran a hand through his wife's hair. "Let us prepare."

****

"Remember what I have taught you." Nimr clasped Praxites by the shoulders. "Your whole body can be a weapon. Be light on your feet, and don't overthink it. And above all else, remember your opponents will be doing everything in their power to kill you."

Praxites nodded, but the fear was all to plain to see on his face. The gates to the arena were still closed, whilst the noblemen gave pompous speeches and bigged up their fighters. This was to be Praxites' first time in the arena, and he was terrified.

"And now, I present to you all, for the first time, a gladiator of much promise! Good people of Rome, I give you, Praxites!" Nepos' voice boomed. The guards pushed open the gate, and Nimr nodded. With a deep breath, Praxites stepped out onto the sands, arms aloft.

The crowd cheered. They roared. They applauded. Praxites, clad in simple leather armour, equipped with a small sword and small shield, felt small himself. Yet there was something strangely exhilarating about the occasion, as the crowd chanted his name.

_I hope I don't die badly. _Strange that this worried him more than just death.

"His opponents are five in number!" Bellowed Nepos. Praxites tried not to look aghast. "Thieves, who have tormented shopkeepers and market stalls for the past year, caught at last by our determined guards. They have caused much hardship with their crimes, but now they answer for them! Execution, by gladiator!"

The crowd roared again. Five young men, not much older than twenty, were ushered out onto the stands by the guards. Two were already trembling. Another began to piss himself- the sand darkening and turning to sludge beneath his feet.

"Numerius, Mamercus, Titus, Servius and Appius, you have one final chance to rise above yourselves. Fight well, and you may yet be spared. If you at least die with honour, you will have demonstrated some redemption!"

As the five made their way toward the centre of the arena, the crowd booed them viciously. For Praxites, their own nerves were soothing his own- _this might be easier than I thought_.

Nepos gestured from his balcony for the crowd to fall silent. Then he bellowed again.

"Begin!"

The crowd let out another huge cheer. Praxites bolted forward, toward his opponents.

They each had a simple wooden shield on their left arms, with small swords to strike back with. The only clothing they had been granted were their boots and leather underwear- they were horribly exposed in every other way.

The first of them, Numerius, was a short, non-descript man with little in the way of fat on him but not much muscle either. Praxites snarled as he approached, but to Numerius credit he didn't back away like the rest. Instead he lashed out with his sword, but his attack was uncoordinated, and Praxites easily avoided every slash.

Numerius came at him again, sword swiping for Praxites' stomach. Praxites leaped clear, then brought his shield not only up but forward, knocking Numerius' sword back and knocking Numerius off-balance. He stepped forward, and quick as a flash snapped his own sword forward. He caught Numerius on the left side of his stomach, his sword piercing flesh and then withdrawing quickly. Numerius cried out in pain- the wound was serious but not fatal, yet it was most certainly painful.

Praxites followed up quickly. His shield became the weapon, slamming hard into Numerius' face. His nose was broken, with blood spattering everywhere. Now disorientated, Numerius stumbled, and Praxites slashed again, slicing across his chest. Before Numerius could even gasp, the shield cracked across his right cheek, cracking it instantly. Praxites flipped his sword around so the hilt was pointing toward his opponent, and slammed it into his teeth. Next, he turned his sword back around and cut into Numerius' left thigh. Sword slammed into chest, and for good measure Praxites sliced across stomach, not _quite _deep enough to spill the intestines.

Blood was pouring from Numerius' various wounds, watering the arena sands. The thief staggered, tried to bring his sword back up, and even took a weak swipe that Praxites easily parried with his own sword. But now the game changed.

Appius stepped forward to help his colleague. It was too little too late- but it was an unwelcome distraction. His sword was aiming for Praxites' throat, but he quickly raised his shield to block, and swung his own sword back.

It clattered against Appius' shield, who was at least showing _some _sense of fight. But Praxites was starting to enjoy himself now. He was beginning to understand why Nimr reveled in the fight. His sword came back, and he span round, parrying another attack from Appius, before stepping forward, knocking a defensive swipe from Appius down, and stabbing forward. Appius managed to block with his own shield, but wasn't expecting Praxites' boot to connect hard with his right knee. He grunted in pain, but held his ground, and now the other three were coming forward...


	6. Blood Bath

Five against one. Well, **four **against one, as Numerius was bleeding out slowly from several wounds, and struggling to remain on his feet, let alone fight. Praxites faced Appius, a young man, actually slightly taller than Praxites and not of unreasonable build, but hardly a gladiator, either in body or mind. The thief's eyes held fear and fury, and though his right knee was bruised, he was standing his ground.

Worse for Praxites, his former comrades were closing too.

Mamercus, Titus and Servius. None of them were particularly noteworthy. One had long wavy black hair, the other blond, and the third short brown hair. None of them looked like they'd washed in days. Praxites had no idea who was who. They advanced together, slowly moving outwards to entrap him.

But Praxites, though new to the arena, though rough around the edges, was prepared. When Titus lunged forward Praxites _rolled _across the sands, his sword trailing in his right hand, which then came sweeping around, aiming straight for Titus' right thigh.

His sword cleaved through flesh and bone, nearly but not _quite_ severing the leg. Just a tiny piece of flesh remained, and blood burst out from severed arteries, like a fountain. It felt like hot rain upon Praxites' body, and the scream that came from Titus' lips was like a beautiful melody.

The shock in the eyes of Titus' fellow thieves was amazing. Their comrade fell, his life's blood flowing from his body, his screams fading to whimpers. So paralysing was their shock that Mamercus didn't move when Praxites picked up Titus' sword and _flung_ it in his direction. Mamercus still didn't move when the sword pierced his heart, though he did cough up blood.

As Mamercus collapsed, Servius looked like he didn't know whether to scream or cry. The soppy-looking lad brushed his blond hair from his eyes held his sword up, as the blood-soaked Praxites began to walk toward him.

Servius backed away, but there was nowhere to truly run. The crowd was on their feet, roaring with delight. Praxites grinned and Servius shuddered. He tried shouting and screaming at Praxites, trying in vain to intimdate him, but to no avail.

"How shall you die?" Asked Praxites casually. "Shall I make it quick, and cleave your head from your shoulders? Or shall I carve a hundred wounds into you and let you die slowly upon the sands?"

"Fuck you!" Spat Servius. He lunged forward, sword slashing manically. Praxites calmly blocked or side-stepped every attack, blocking a couple with his shield for good measure, backing up a few times, before stepping forward, shield slamming against Servius' chest. He jumped, planting both boots heavily against the young man's chest and sent him sprawling.

Appius had not been idle, but he could only limp. It was all too easy for Praxites, who evaded the slightly surprising slash of sword, then, with Appius off balance, drove his steel into his stomach, and twisted the blade.

Appius staggered, blood pouring down his body. He looked up at Praxites, eyes full of indignation, before flopping to the ground.

Servius was back on his feet, screaming obscenities at Praxites. Perhaps Appius had meant something to him- Praxites didn't really care. Sword met sword as the two duelled, Servius' rage granting him greater energy.

It did not however, grant him greater skill. Praxites easily deflected every blow, then used his shield to trap Servius' sword, and slammed his sword into Servius' ribcage.

The satisfying crack of bone was music to Praxites' ears, and as his sword came away, his boot slammed into Servius stomach. Shield then smashed into jaw, and sword just below navel. Praxites sliced outward, spilling Servius' intestines to the arena floor.

Servius somehow remained on his feet, shaking. The crowd's roar sent shivers down Praxites' spine. His next two quick swipes removed the thief's arms, and blood erupted across the sands again. In one quick movement, Praxites then parted head from shoulders, and laughed from the freedom of battle as Servius' body fell.

Numerius had fallen to the sands, but was not yet dead. He struggled to stand again, as Praxites walked casually over to him, and plunged his sword through Numerius' chest. He raised his hands aloft, and the crowd chanted his name. It felt good.


	7. The Clash of Titans

As Praxites made his way from the arena the audience cheered. They had enjoyed the bloody spectacle of his execution of five thieves, and they eagerly awaited the next fight. As the guards dragged the bodies from the arena, Nepos raised his hands to request silence.

"Now good citizens of Rome, we welcome, all the way from Capua, one of the House of Sextus' finest warriors. Many times has Sigivald- known to the good people of Capua simply as 'The Butcher'- left behind many bloodied bodies in the arena. Today, you get to witness his prowess first hand!"

More cheering. The crowd was in boisterous form. Once again the far gate opened, revealing the one they called the Butcher.

At over six feet tall, it was difficult to make much out about the man. He wore a helmet that revealed only his eyes, nose and mouth, and was clad in thick leather armour. In his right hand he carried a large, spiky, ball and chain mace- his left a thick wooden shield.

"Today he faces the best we have to offer- one you all know and love. One I know you enjoy watching. The great and mighty tiger Nimr!"

If the crowd had been loud before they were deafening now. Nimr was the hero of the Castrense Arena, and the crowd adored him. Nimr entered the arena floor, clad very differently to Sigivald.

Nimr had always eschewed heavy armour and large shields. Underneath the hot Roman sun, and on the soft crunchy sands, he wanted to be as light as possible. He sported a small oval shield of light metal on his right arm, and wielded an impressive sword in his left, but aside from leather boots and shorts he wore nothing. His dark brown hair was kept as short as possible, and his passionate green eyes were focused entirely on his opponent as the two drew closer.

"Begin!" Came Nepos' voice from the balcony, where the elite watched. Nimr smiled. It was time to give himself to the freedom of battle.

"I will tear you limb from limb, and reveal you not as a tiger but as a pussy." Spat Sigivald. For a change, Nimr did not have to look down to look his enemy in the eye.

"Words are meaningless, especially from a man who hides his face."

Sigivald didn't like that. He roared and charged, and swung his mace above his head, then launched it at Nimr's chest. Nimr simply side-stepped to his left, and the mace clattered into the sands. As Sigivald started to pull it back Nimr bolted toward him, swinging his sword for the other man's ribcage, but Sigivald was wise to him and thrust his shield out, which splintered ever so slightly as Nimr's sword smashed into it. The 'Butcher' pushed out, and Nimr was pushed back, his sword coming loose from Sigivald's shield as it did. By now Sigivald was ready with his mace again, and swung it out quickly at Nimr's legs.

Nimr jumped over it, and then again as Sigivald quickly readied it and attacked again. The third swing was for Nimr's head, and it was easy enough to duck, though he also moved to the left, in case Sigivald tried anything elaborate. He hadn't yet put his shield to the test against the mace, because he suspected it would offer little resistance, and he had to keep sharp, for if that spiky ball caught him even once...

The crowd cheered each time Nimr dodged the swinging weapon, but he couldn't do this forever. He had to change the game.

The mace came out for Nimr again, and this time he dodged to his right. As he did so, he drove his sword _down_, through one of the links in the chain and into the sands. With Sigivald's one and only weapon stuck, Nimr darted toward the other man again.

Sigivald dropped the chain and tried to catch Nimr in the jaw with his shield, but Nimr was quick- he ducked underneath the attack, punched Sigivald in the stomach as hard as he could, and swung for his ribs with the sharp edge of his own shield.

The thin metal shield didn't have a lot of penetrating power, especially against Sigivald's thick leather, but it was swung with such strength that Nimr managed, however slightly, to slice through the armour and into skin. Sigivald howled, and hurled a fist at Nimr's face, which the Tiger managed to evade simply by leaning back. Sigivald kicked out, catching Nimr in his left hip, but it wasn't a very good effort. Nimr rolled backwards, kicking at the chain that now lay on the floor, and scooped up his sword again.

The two man faced each other. Where Sigivald's eyes had held such confidence and venom earlier, now they held caution.

Nimr grinned. He would never choose the mace- unwieldy, even in experienced hands, it could certainly kill with a single blow but **landing** that blow was very difficult. Plus, as he had demonstrated, it was a weapon easily removed.

Sigivald however, was no fool. He reached to his side- and unsheathed a hidden sword that had been disguised by his armour. Slightly smaller than Nimr's own weapon, it looked well-made as it shimmered in the sunlight.

"Come at me then Butcher. Or is it _you_ who is the pussy?" Taunted Nimr. Sigivald snarled and charged.

Their swords crashed against each other in a dizzying whirl of movement. The two men pirouetted, appearing to dance, yet as fluid as their movements looked this was a fierce fight to the death. Shields blocked fatal strikes, flesh was narrowly brought out of reach, and sparks flew as the steel blades struck one another. For Nimr, his shield was starting to be a burden.

Being quite flimsy, it was denting, even tearing where Sigivald's sword hammered away at it. Deciding to ditch the rapidly deteriorating shield, Nimr kicked out at Sigivald, knocking him back a little, then tore it away. Sigivald looked as though he wasn't sure whether to smile or be worried, then came back at Nimr.

Nimr did the unexpected. He kicked the sand up into Sigivald's face, stopping him in his tracks for just an instant. He slashed out for Sigivald's right hip, just catching it with the tip of his blade before Sigivald re-orientated himself and tried to slash his throat. Nimr rolled away, in a very specific direction, and Sigivald growled.

"Cowardly fuck!" The Butcher roared. "You claim to seek battle yet you keep running away!"

"Then why are **you** the one bleeding?" Retorted Nimr.

Sigivald snarled again. He once again ran at Nimr, his sword held at his side. He swung for Nimr's neck again, and Nimr jumped back, flicking his sword across Sigivald's right cheek. The helmet prevented serious injury but the crunch of steel upon steel still managed to hurt. Before Sigivald could react, Nimr kicked him hard in the stomach. Sigivald staggered backward, but bared his teeth and came back once again. He slashed his sword quickly, forcing Nimr to retreat and parry with all of his skill, but Nimr was silently pleased. He shimmied backwards just in time to avoid his left leg getting gored, and took another cheeky swipe at Sigivald, slicing the Butcher's leg just above his right knee.

Enraged, Sigivald finally managed to land a blow- he kicked out with his left leg, catching Nimr in the chest. Nimr stumbled, the breath knocked from him, and though he blocked Sigivald's attempt to slice down his chest, he could do nothing to stop Sigivald's heavy shield, which crashed into his right hip and sent him sprawling, dropping his sword.

Sigivald kicked the sword away and tried to impale Nimr upon the sands, but Nimr rolled out of the way and got back to his feet. Winding up weaponless had _not_ been part of his original plan and now Sigivald stalked him, his eyes full of bloodlust. Nimr was hoping to get around the other man and get his sword back, but Sigivald was cleverly covering that option.

So Nimr went for something else instead.

The chains beneath his feet as he retreated across the arena belonged the ball and chained-mace that had failed so miserably earlier to be a burden to Nimr. He stepped back, scooping up as much of the chain as possible, then held his ground.

Sigivald sneered, then charged forward again. His sword came around, aiming to end the fight swiftly... So when Nimr launched the spiked iron ball directly at him, Sigivald's eyes widened in shock, just before the ball smashed into his shield, shattering it and breaking his left forearm in the process, not to mention sending him crashing to the ground.

The Butcher shrieked in pain. The crowd went wild, cheering and applauding their hero. But Nimr knew the fight was not over. Sigivald, holding his injured left arm to his side, slowly rose again. What was left of his shield lay in pieces on the arena floor.

"When I gouge the eyes from your lifeless face I will skull-fuck you you worthless shit!" He screamed. Nimr laughed.


	8. Life and Death

The Tiger and the Butcher faced each other on the sands. Sigivald was nursing a couple of wounds- his chest had been sliced into on the left side of his ribcage, and there was a small cut above his right knee. His right cheek was bruised but not too badly. The one injury that troubled him was his broken left forearm, which throbbed with pain.

Nimr was largely unhurt. One or two kicks had landed upon him but he felt completely fine. He wielded Sigivald's original weapon, a ball and chain, and he swung it gently as Sigivald readied his sword.

The mace was not Nimr's first choice of weapon. It was heavy and clumsy. Unfortunately his sword was the other side of the arena, so he had to make do. As it was, he'd broken Sigivald's arm with it, so it was at least proving a little useful.

Sigivald cried out in red-hot rage as he charged Nimr. Not trusting the ball and chain to find the target, Nimr launched it but **across** himself and Sigivald, the chain stretching out. Sigivald ran straight into the chain, which wrapped itself around his knees, and he tumbled to the floor. He grunted in pain as the impact jarred his injured arm, but righted himself quickly. He span round, expecting Nimr to be running for his sword- so when a shard of wood from his broken shield pierced his right eye, he not only screamed from the sheer agony, but from shock as well.

He staggered backwards, dropping his sword as blood poured around the wood now stuck in his eyeball. Somehow he managed to slip his helmet off- long blond hair was matted and damp from sweat- and slowly pulled the piece of wood from his eye, a process that caused him even more pain. When it was free what was left of his eye was a bloody mess, and all of a sudden Sigivald felt sick.

Nimr raised his arms aloft.

"So this is the great warrior of Capua? The famous Butcher? Ladies and Gentlemen, I am not impressed!"

The locals approved his admonition. They cheered his name as Sigivald continued to stagger.

"So, how shall you die Butcher?" Asked Nimr casually. He picked up Sigivald's own sword, testing the weight, swapping it between his hands.

"Fuck you!" Came the angry reply.

Nimr chuckled. "How can you without a cock?"

Sigivald grabbed one of the larger pieces of his broken shield and hurled it at Nimr, but it wasn't even on target. Nimr launched himself into a run, almost skipping across the sands, and though Sigivald tried to get out of the way, the Butcher could do nothing to avoid the sweeping sword as it cut through his left arm, taking it completely away. Blood spurted everywhere and Sigivald screamed again. Nimr brought his fist into the other man's teeth, snapping three of them off at the gum line. A hearty kick to the stomach sent the Butch stumbling, and he fell to his knees.

Nimr brought the blade to Sigivald's neck. His stricken foe raised his head to stare at him with his one good eye, and defiant rage burned there.

Up on the balcony, a rather portly man, wrapped in a cream toga, shot daggers at Nepos' back. Sextus was angry, to put it mildly.

"Good people of Rome, this fight is nearly at its end. Nimr has once conquered his prey! The only question remains, shall Sigivald live, or die?"

The audience stamped their feet, and cheered, and roared. They began, as one, to chant one word- 'KILL'.

Nimr looked to Nepos, who held his thumb out straight. Sigivald closed his eye, and took a deep breath. He did not expect to live.

Sure enough, Nepos pointed his thumb down. Nimr glanced back down at his opponent, and swung his blade. Sigivald's head fell to the sands. His body collapsed a moment later.

****

"This is beyond outrageous! That whelp has cost me much coin in future earnings!" Sextus stormed into the local hall that doubled as Castrense's 'administrative' centre. He walked straight up to a small table with a rather large vase filled with beautiful potted honeysuckle flowers- and shoved the vase to the ground. It shattered in hundreds of pieces on the black marble floor.

"Calm yourself Sextus. The fight was fair. You boasted of Sigivald's prowess and you were warned of Nimr's impressive record, so any loss of coin is your own doing." Maccina Severina, wearing an elaborate royal blue robe that distracted from the silver strands in her brunette hair, walked around the ruined vase. Water trickled toward her sandals and so she kept moving.

"I do not recall inviting your opinion Maccina." Spat Sextus. "As a woman, what can you possibly know of the arena?"

"More than you might think Sextus, and you would be wise not to take such tone with my wife." Caius Maccius Metellus, a relatively short man, like Sextus out of shape but not nearly to the same degree, and unlike his wife completely grey, turned his sharp brown eyes to the other man as he entered the hall. "Maccina has seen many a contest in the arena, a fact you will do well to remember. She is also the wife of a senator, another fact you would be wise to remember."

Sextus looked like he had more to say, but instead took in a breath.

"Apologies. This has been a difficult day, and I did not mean to place blame on your shoulders my lady."

"Accepted." Maccina smiled. "And do not worry Sextus, you will be compensated. Young Nepos has powerful enemies, and even now they move against him. It will not be long before he is destitute."

Sextus switched his gaze between the married couple. "I would dearly love to see him destroyed."

"As would I." Replied Caius. "Nepos and his family have inflicted much hurt upon my own down the years. It is therefore fitting that revenge should be thoroughly and equally painful- which it will be."

Sextus snorted. "You are a senator. Why not simply have Nepos arrested for any arbitary reason you desire, and be done with the arrogant whelp?"

"Because such a move would be entirely lacking in satisfaction." Replied Caius with a grin. "I wish to see Nepos ground beneath my heel, not dealt with quickly. There is no enjoyment to be had from that. Trust me though- Nepos will get what's coming to him."


	9. Ecstasy

"Mmmm, my husband, you are excelling today..." Etruscilla shivered from lust.

She straddled Nepos' lips, indulging in playful, teasing flicks of his tongue, right in her most sensitive regions. His hands stroked her hips and swatted her buttocks, and she would have giggled, if not for _that_ tongue, probing and teasing away...

They had returned to their villa and ludus, celebrating Nimr's latest victory, and the coin that had come with it. Nepos' heart was still heavy with the burden of telling Nimr he was to be sold, but Etruscilla had persuaded him to savour the moment- so he savoured.

His tongue lapped at her and she moaned, closing her eyes and reaching back with her left hand to rake her nails across his stomach, which in turn made him groan into her. She enjoyed that, so she did it again. Her body arched as pleasure swept through her, her passion rising.

But she didn't want things to happen too quickly. She lifted her hips up, temporarily leaving her husband's welcome tongue, and turned, placing herself back upon them, but now looking down Nepos' handsome body.

"My, if you are already at attention then one wonders what would happen were my lips to take you in dear husband." She teased, her fingers scratching gently around his cock but not _quite_ touching him.

"I can endure more than you think." He replied, having parted his tongue from her for just a moment, before resuming his delightful dance.

"Mmmm, we shall see..." Etruscilla purred, leaning over, holding the base of his shaft in her left hand as her tongue licked at the tip. Nepos groaned softly, and gasped when her lips engulfed his cock and applied firm, wet suction.

Their tongues weaved and rubbed and stroked each other's most sensitive regions, and they both groaned as lustful heat pulsed through their bodies. They were as one now, perfectly attuned to the needs of each other, driving each other further and further up their sensual spiral.

There was far more to it than the passion of the act. This was love, deep and powerful, both determined to satisfy the other. Etruscilla, for her part, began to bob her head, picking up the pace, slurping hungrily upon Nepos, who was starting to pant into her. She could feel how hard he was, knew how much she was pleasing him, and that only served to heighten her arousal. As for her, she felt so wet, and knew that she wasn't going to take much more of his tongue- which made her determined to finish him off first.

Still, she stopped for a moment, just letting her hands caress his length.

"So dear husband, it would seem you are nearing the limits of your stamina." She teased, before diving back down upon him.

"Mmmm, I don't think so- aaah... well... perhaps." He let out a gasp as she sucked away, starting to edge toward the point of no return. "But I don't think you can last much longer either."

Etruscilla chuckled. "I dare say you are right."

Their mutual pleasure only grew as they each worked their magic on the other. Etruscilla closed her eyes, moaning passionately against Nepos' hard cock, feeling every little vibration from his own groans move through her. She couldn't let him win, she couldn't... yet he was good, and he was working harder now, his lovely warm tongue doing all the right moves in all the right places...

It was too much for her to take. Her body was weaker than her spirit, and she couldn't help but reach climax with a shriek. She had to stop sucking him, and let out a deep, powerful cry as her orgasm wracked her body. She trembled, loving every magnificent moment, until finally she came down from the peak of her esctasy.

"I am not to be outdone dear husband." She said, and slowly started to lick his cock once again. She lapped at him, took him into her mouth again, licking and sucking with fevour, knowing he was already close- she could feel it. She felt his body tighten, felt him tense, and felt his passionate cry as he reached orgasm. He erupted, and she pulled back, letting his seed fall to his chest as he came.

When they were both spent, she curled up into Nepos' arms, fingers idly caressing his chest.

"You know what you must do now." She said softly.

Nepos stared at the ceiling. "Yes. It is a weight around my neck that I fear will only tighten once I break the news with him." His eyes focused on hers. "Nimr is more than slave or gladiator. He is a friend, that I have known all my life. Now I must tell him we are to part ways, and one day he will be a rival in the arena, fighting against my house, not for it. To give such thoughts voice to _you_ is hardship enough. To give them voice to Nimr will be... agony."

Etruscilla nodded. "Yet in your heart you know he will understand, if not immediately then in time. If this house is to survive, you must both make sacrifices."

"True." Nepos sighed. "Yet some sacrifices are harder than others. I should go now, speak with him, get this done with. Then I can arrange to meet with Marcus and conclude business."

Etruscilla nodded again. "Perhaps you should let Nimr enjoy one final night here. I can make arrangements for him and the other to celebrate his final victory in the manner most befitting a man of his stature."

Nepos smiled despite himself. "I can only imagine what that will be."

"The gleam in Etruscilla's eyes was most revealing. "Now dear husband, you know precisely what it will be."

"True. However, I should not delay the inevitable. Nimr needs to know, and the sooner the better." Nepos gently shifted out from under Etruscilla's body. "I shall speak with him now, and let tonight be a celebration of his entire time here."

Etruscilla propped herself up with an elbow. "If you feel now is the right time. Do not be saddened Titus- you are only doing what you must, and Nimr will understand."

"I hope so."

****

The clash of wooden training swords continued under Nimr's watchful gaze. The warriors upon the sands of the ludus practised without relenting, determined not to fall foul of Nimr's wrath, even though the hot sun beat down upon them. Nepos moved in the shadows, watching from behind the coluums that supported the balcony, as his gladiators clashed, trying to learn and impress.

"All of you, again! Use your body- move like liquid! If you are stiff and unyielding you will become easy prey!" Nimr's voice boomed over the sands. He was clearly unimpressed thus far with the efforts of his trainees.

"Nimr!" Nepos barked, stepping out onto the sands. All the gladiators now turned, bowing their heads in deference to their master.

"Dominus. I am surprised to see you here." Nimr likewise bowed.

Nepos walked slowly across the sands, sandals kicking it up as he moved. "I would have words Nimr. Please accompany me."

"Of course Dominus." Nimr bowed again, then turned and faced the rest of the assembled warriors. "Continue until I return. Remember what I have told and shown you!"

Up in the cooler, marbled main chamber, light gossamar curtains waved gently in a light breeze that had picked up. Nimr stood in nothing but his leathered garments that protected his modesty, looking decidedly out of place next to the smaller, yet fully clothed Nepos, whose blue one-piece attire revealed only his arms and legs.

Nepos picked up a jug from a table in the corner of the room, and poured two goblets of wine. "This is not the stuff that would normally grace a gladiator's lips. This wine is from the finest vineyards in the Empire. It is reserved for the very wealthy and the very important. My father kept it stored for years, knowing it would be saved for special occasions." He turned, offered a goblet to Nimr. "I deem today to be such an occasion."

Nimr nodded, and took the offered drink. "I am honoured Dominus, yet I do not know what I have done to merit such a gesture."

Nepos smiled sadly. "You have done much for this house Nimr. More than can be expressed in one conversation. I will always be grateful for your contributions here."

Nimr cocked his head quizzically. "You refer to these deeds in the past tense. Something is wrong."

"Correct. I wish it were not the case, but circumstances have left me no choice." Nepos looked Nimr squarely, his eyes very clear. "You are to be sold Nimr. Arrangements have been made." Nepos tried to keep his voice from cracking. "It is with a heavy heart, but if I do not, this house and ludus will become a faded ruin by year's end."

Nimr tried to keep his composure but it was a struggle. "How? I have given _everything_ in pursuit of glory for your name! Am I worth nothing but coin to this house?" His voice rose, as shock turned to anger.

"Of course not! Nimr, you are like a brother to me!" Tears started to well up in Nepos' eyes. "If I had but another option, anything else that I could do, I would do it! But I don't!" He stepped toward Nimr, arms spread out, pleading. "This decision has torn my heart from my chest Nimr! I wish nothing more than to proudly proclaim your entry to the arena, but if I do not sell, my wife, our friends, **all** of us will be cast out onto the streets!"

Biting his tongue, Nimr closed his eyes, turned away for a moment. When he looked back, the tears in his eyes mirrored Nepos' own. "When am I to leave?"

Nepos swallowed. "Tomorrow. Which is why tonight will be a night of celebration in your honour, at the most appropriate venue."


	10. Farewell

It was a rare thing for a gladiator to be given such an honour, but for Nimr, such events had been earned more than once. His final, glorious victory for the House of Nepos was to be marked by passage to a venue of much decadence and enjoyment- and for Nimr, a place that held treasures close to his heart.

Crispina's House- a place of pleasure- or pain, if you preferred. A place of indulgence. Cloaked in simple garb and with hoods up to conceal themselves, Nepos and Nimr had made their way down busy streets, even as the hour grew late and the sun's hue reddened.

Nimr didn't know when he would next be able to come here. Would his new master reward victories with such rewards?

Nepos knocked. The door swung open, a beautiful- and naked- red-haired woman bade them entry, eying them both up. Nepos smiled politely but only his wife could hold his interest. Nimr's tastes were entirely different.

Most of the rooms either side of the main corridor had their doors and covers closed, indicating they were occupied- though the noises alone were proof of that. Petillia Crispina herself, clothed in fine royal blue silk that was nearly see-through, stood proudly by the doors to her private chamber, and grinned widely as she spotted Nepos and Nimr.

"My..." She began, hips sauntering as she walked toward them. "I am honoured by the presence of Rome's finest gladiator." Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She placed a slight inflection upon the last word, and winked at them both.

"Nimr is here to celebrate his latest victory- and to bid the House of Nepos farewell. He wishes for a private celebration- with one that has been of good and sturdy company to him in the past." Nepos replied.

Crispina's smile grew wider. "I see." She faced Nimr, winked again. "Allow me to summon him for you."

She swept back into her chamber- and within a few moments returned with the Moor that had previously welcomed Nepos to the house. "Ekwueme stands ready for you Nimr. You will notice that one of the rooms has just become available." Sure enough, two men of older vintage and a rather younger woman were slipping out of one of the private rooms.

"Enjoy." She grinned as Nimr smiled at Ekwueme. She shot Nepos a brief glance, one that suggested they should talk.

"Come my love." Said Nimr, offering a hand to Ekwueme.

"Heh, I suspect this will not be the first time tonight you say those words." Ekwueme, of a figure nearly as imposing as Nimr's, took the gladiator's hand and the two of them made their way into the room.

"I do hope they control themselves a little more this time. They cracked the bedposts last time." Crispina mused.

"Indeed- Nimr is a powerful fellow." Replied Nepos.

"I believe Ekwueme did most of the damage. I have seen him in training. Once he builds up a head of steam, well..." Her thoughts seemed to wander for a moment. "That poor man lasted only a few minutes with that big black cock inside him before he lost his seed. I had to help Ekwueme reach satisfaction myself."

Nepos didn't know what to say to that.

"Come Nepos, we should break words." She grinned, pushing open the door to her chamber. "I won't bite. Unless of course you want me to."

Nepos chuckled despite himself. "Do you ever give up?" He crossed the threshold, and the door swung shut.

"If I gave up at the first setback I would not have the fortune I have today." She walked toward her dresser, shaking her hips flirtatiously. "Wine?"

"Please." Nepos took a seat. "What is the matter you wish to discuss?"

"Oh Nepos..." Crispina returned with the wine, and took a seat close to him. "Or can I call you Titus?" Nepos nodded. "Straight to business aren't we. A pity, I could gladly provide you with some added experience- I'm sure your wife would appreciate the new techniques."

Nepos laughed. "I am flattered by your persistence but I must decline. I love my wife too much to consider such a deed."

Crispina took a sip from her goblet. "Such a good man you are! Well Titus, it is because you are a good man that I feel urged to warn you- I have heard whispers that the stock you shall receive as replacement for Nimr will be sub-standard. Someone out there bears a grudge against you Titus- someone powerful, and they wish to see you fall."

Nepos held his goblet steady, somehow. "What do you mean?"

Crispina placed her drink beside her and took Nepos' hand in her own. "Titus, since we met it has become clear to me that you are a good man. You are a loving husband. You are gracious and kind toward your warriors. You treat people with respect and dignity. Yet you have enemies. Enemies who seek to undermine you. I am warning you of this because I cannot bear to see a good man fall due to the grudges of old, bitter men."

****

"Aaaah, Ekwu, you torturer you..." Nimr groaned as Ekwueme rubbed his erect length against Nimr's own. Nimr had been restrained with rope, easy enough for him to escape from but the game was most fun.

"Hush now. Remember, if you make but a sound, you will get nothing..." Ekwueme grinned, ran his hands over Nimr's thighs, and stomach, and let his own hard cock rest against Nimr's leg. Nimr gazed hungrily at him, desperate for more, yet bit his lip as Ekwueme's hands explored his body.

There was pain in his heart though, which he hid from his eyes, thanks to years of practice. Tonight could be the last time he would hold Ekwueme's body in his arms. There was so much love in the Moor's eyes, and the prospect of never seeing them again...

Nimr pushed the thought from his mind, focusing instead on how Ekwu's hands were working his shaft. It felt glorious, but still he did not make a sound.

****

Nepos paced the room, agitated beyond belief.

"Who would wish me and my loved ones harm? I have offended no one, assaulted no one. What manner of man would seek to destroy me?"

Crispina remained seated. "It is not because of you they take action. All I understand is, it has something to do with your grandfather."

Nepos snapped around to face her. "What could my _grandfather_ have done?"

"I do not know. As I have said, I have heard but whispers. I know of but one man who make hold more information. Marcus Octavius Paulus."

For a moment fury swept up in Nepos' heart. Paulus had been the broker- how much had he been manipulating him? Then a very different notion struck him.

"Paulus? Am I not to meet him here, tomorrow, to confirm my decision?"

There was strong warning in Crispina's eyes. "Do not challenge Paulus. He holds the ear of the most powerful forces in Rome. He is not against you Titus- for him, everything is business- make an enemy of him, and there will surely be no way back."

Nepos looked grim. "Nevertheless, he could part words on what he knows of this plot."

Crispina snorted. "Paulus did not get to where he is because he has a loose tongue. What could you offer him that could persuade him to spill his thoughts?"

****

For Nimr, the surrender of power was liberating.

His body was upon all fours, hands tied to the bedposts in front of him by rope. His legs were tied behind him in similar fashion. Ekwueme did love to torment him.

He'd let powerful hands stroke his thighs, which had made him shiver. He'd felt Ekwueme's hands cup his balls and massage his hard cock, which he had **loved**. Now He felt Ekwueme behind him, and he knew what was coming next.

"How much more can a man take before he is given what he desires most?" Groaned Nimr.

"It is better to let desire peak before satisfying it..." Nimr could almost hear Ekwueme's evil grin.

But Ekwueme was ready to relent anyway- he too wanted this, and as he slowly started to thrust, Nimr forgot about the pain that was waiting for him tomorrow and gave himself to the moment...

****

Nepos was seated once more, his head in his hands. He had no idea what to do.

"I have nothing to offer a man like Paulus. I cannot offer him coin- he does not need it. I cannot appeal to his good nature- men like him do not have one. You say I should not threaten him, lest I bring the wrath of all of Rome upon me. There is nothing I can do."

Crispina's normally sensual demure was completely gone now. "I am sorry Titus. I had thought it better you know the truth, but the truth can be a burden. Perhaps I should never have parted words on this subject." She looked contrite.

"No, no, I am grateful to know the truth. At least if the path chosen for him is still the one I must tread, I can face it more like a lion than a lamb to unwitting slaughter."

"Hmm, true. In such circumstances I would feel the same. I wish there was more I could offer you. If this relates in some way to your grandfather then perhaps..." A thought was now taking hold. "Perhaps you should speak to those who knew him. Perhaps he left documents to be found, or news with consorts and friends."

Nepos nodded. "Grandfather was a gladiator of great worth in his youth and much loved. He was respected as a dominus of a ludus as well."

"Then make this the first place you look."

****

Nimr was screaming in ecstasy but the horrible knowledge that lurked in the back of his mind refused to leave. He could feel Ekwueme's massive cock throb inside of him and relished in how there was nothing he could do but take it. Sweat dripped off them both as they rutted, and Ekwueme groaned in pleasure as he neared the ultimate moment.

Nimr was struggling to resist that himself. If this was to be the last time then he wanted them to peak together.

"I don't believe I can prevent my surge any longer..." Ekwueme panted, and reached a hand around to caress Nimr's length as he did. That was the final trigger, and the two of them hit the height of pleasure at the same time- just as Nimr had wanted.

Soon he would sink lower than he thought possible.


	11. Confrontations

Ekwueme rested in Nimr's strong arms, enjoying the peace that came from satisfaction. He grinned up at him, eyes still full of mischief, and the promise of further glory.

Nimr, for his part, was troubled. He could not delay the inevitable, however much it pained him. There was he had to say, yet he knew not where to begin.

Ekwueme seemed to sense somthing was amiss. "You are quiet tonight."

Nimr nodded slightly. "Ekwu, you know my love for you is strong." He started softly.

His partner turned around so they were lying chest to chest, and Nimr wrapped his arm back around him. "This I will always know, as you know my love you is equally strong."

"I ask that you... that you do not forget that."

Ekwueme's brown eyes were full of worry. "Nimr, you trouble me. What is wrong?"

"I... I am to be sold Ekwu. Tomorrow I leave the House of Nepos and depart for new ludus, one I do not yet know."

For a moment Ekwueme fell silent, trying to grasp the gravity of Nimr's words. When he spoke again, it was with the effort of a man trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"So tonight is the last night we will spend together." It was a more a statement than a question. He dropped his eyes from Nimr's gaze, but Nimr gently raised Ekwueme's chin with his hand.

"No Ekwu. I know not what the future holds but I will always know where to find you."

"But you don't know if you _will_ find me!" Ekwueme slapped Nimr's hand away and rose from the bed. "How do I know that you will ever set foot within these walls again?" He whirled round, eyes full of anger. "How can we be again when you might not be with _Rome's_ walls tomorrow?"

Nimr sat up slowly, trying to digest Ekwueme's heated words.

Ekwu..." He began softly. "Ones like me, one day, we either win our freedom or die in the attempt. My love for you will not permit me to die. I **will** become a free man, and we **will** be together, even if I am taken to the farthest reaches of the Empire."

It was Ekwueme's turn to soften. "Your heart beats so strong for me." Tears formed in his eyes. "I am sorry, I do not mean to hurl angry words at you. You cannot control what your masters do."

Nimr stood, and wrapped his arms around Ekwueme. "No tears. Not tonight. If this is to be our final night together, let us continue it in the manner it began. Only this time, you will be the one restrained!"

Ekwueme laughed, despite the situation. "You lack the strength!" He playfully pushed Nimr away, who fell theatrically upon the bed.

****

Morning had risen, and with it Etruscilla had taken to something else that had risen with the mere presence of her body. The sun was warm and she had shaken off the light silk sheets to properly gaze upon her husband's body as she straddled his hips and took his length into her. She moaned softly, and started to ride.

Nepos loved being woken in such a fashion. He leaned up and kissed Etruscilla, a deep, loving kiss that seemed to defy time. He had many worries, but the love he shared with her was a source of great strength and passion that at times he felt overwhelmed by it. He doubted whether he was the best choice of husband, but she never doubted him, and he felt humbled to know such love.

She moaned into his kiss, and ran her hands gently over his back as they made love, and purred like a kitten as he started to kiss and gently bite at her neck and shoulders. Her nails dug into his flesh, just a little- and so he ducked his head to her breasts, taking her nipples into his mouth and biting down firmly in return.

She cooed at that, but pushed him down, raking her nails across his chest. There was fire in her eyes- she started to ride harder, and he cupped her breasts gently, locking eyes to hers.

She was beautiful. She didn't always think so but Nepos had no doubts about that. She glowed with radience- and she was more than simply physically beautiful- her soul was kind and loving, her mind sharp and quick. Did she realise how perfect she was to him? Nepos gasped as she rode him, her pace getting feverish. She had awoken to great need today.

If the mood took Etruscilla then there was no question Nepos was going to indulge her, whether time permitted it or not. She was not to be kept waiting and did not like being teased. She _demanded_ satisfaction and she got what she wanted. Her body seemed to engulf his shaft and when she leaned over him and pressed her breasts against his chest, now starting to bite at his neck, he could but groan. All of his fears about his House and Nimr were nothing at this point- there was only love and passion, and Etruscilla.

Yet Nepos knew that such moments, however glorious, were also fleeting. Even as he gave himself to the moment, he couldn't completely forget the task ahead,

Even as Etruscilla's body writhed from lust and she moaned into his ear, and even as Nepos gave himself to his impending release, part of him hated today.

Etruscilla howled with pleasure as her own orgasm pulsed through her body, and Nepos could do nothing but groan as he erupted deep within her. Then it was time to get to work.

****

"Did your grandfather have a journal?" Etruscilla had asked him the night before, when Nepos had told him of what Crispina had advised. "Did he lend writing to anything that might be of value?"

Nepos knew his grandfather's- and father's- journals very well. They were all he had of them, and as such had been dear to him. Nothing in either one gave him any word on why anyone would wish his family harm.

The only other possibility was the Library of Rome, a home for documents of both public and private importance. To get there and back in time for his meeting with Paulus would prove impossible, so Nepos would have to lose Nimr for the moment.

However, Nepos had instructed Nimr to keep his ears and eyes open to any word that may have been of value. Perhaps the House he was being sold to would be somehow connected to this plot.

Now Nepos walked slowly to Crispina's House, Nimr at his side. The silence between them was palatable.

It was Nepos who broke the silence as they bustled past the local markets, where the poor sold their wares to the rich, thrusting plates of fish, chicken, beads and jewels in the hope of coin. Nepos and Nimr ignored them and carried on their way.

"I am truly sorry Nimr. The transgressions of my family have led to this moment. I hope in time you will forgive me." He could not make eye contact with the Tiger.

"What transpired was not your doing, and there is nothing to forgive. You are not responsible for the sins of your elders, if indeed there is anything to answer for."

A thought crossed Nepos' mind. "You knew my father better than I did. Did he ever speak of anything that my grandfather might have confided in him?"

Nimr shook his head. "If any words were broached on the subject they did not pass my ears."

Nepos sighed. "Then the Library **must** hold some news. I wish there were some way to have Paulus spill words on the subject."

"I could beat him until every bone in his body was broken." Offered Nimr. Despite the situation Nepos laughed.

"There is great temptation in that, even if it would accelerate my downfall."

"Will you ask him?" Enquired Nimr.

Nepos was quiet for a moment. "I do not know. He owes me nothing, and I have nothing to offer him. What reason does he have to reveal what he knows? A man like Paulus will not offer such inflammatory details out of the goodness of his heart."

The doors of Crispina's House were opened this time by Stigr, who, like the young woman the previous night, wore nothing. He graciously welcomed them in, and they ignored the noises from the various rooms as they marched to Crispina's main chamber.

Stigr knocked upon the door, and Crispina's voice bade them entry.

When they entered, Marcus Octavius Paulus, draped in an elaborate blue and red toga, complete with white sandals, was waiting. His fierce green eyes bored directly into Nepos.

Crispina was sitting on her bed, and beckoned Stigr to accompany her- her cream silken outfit was virtually see-through, but Nepos returned Paulus' stern stare.

"I bring with me Nimr, the Tiger, as promised." Nepos had to fight to keep the aggression from his voice.

"So I see. My client will be pleased that you have chosen the sensible path. Fifteen new gladiators plus a reasonable sum of coin will be delivered to your house tomorrow, as payment."

_I would settle for words on my grandfather_. "I look forward to receiving them."

"Excellent. Nimr..." He turned to the Tiger. "Nimr, you are to come to with me from this place. I will take you to your new owner and your new life."

Nimr wanted to give voice to several unsavoury thoughts but held his tongue and nodded respectfully.

"Young Titus, it pleases me that you have seen reason. Such wise actions will, if continued, lead you to a prosperous future. Perhaps we can do business again some day." Paulus was calmer now.

"I am sure one day we will." Replied Nepos intently.

****

Nepos left first, heading for the Library, hoping it would shed light on the plot against him. When Paulus followed with Nimr, the Tiger glanced back down the hall, hoping Ekwueme would be there. He was not, yet Nimr mouthed a silent, sorrowful farewell anyway.


	12. Revalations

The enormous, round building, held up by huge and mighty coluums, and made of strong stone, was a symbol of Rome's wealth and glory. It housed many texts and books on a huge range of subjects- from historical accounts to biographies of Rome's most treasured sons and daughters, and everything inbetween.

The courtyard in front of the Library served as a marketplace, and street entertainers tried to impress with displays of fire-eating and sword-swallowing. Pickpockets were everywhere, and Nepos held his purse close to him, eying everyone who came near him with suspicion.

They wanted him to buy things, to spend his valuable money on things he didn't really need, but Nepos didn't really hear them. He had only one thing to do, and as he stepped into the Library, he took a breath, hoping he would find something- **anything**\- that would help him.

The hall within the Library was filled with shelves, and a second level accessed by a stone staircase contained yet more. The bookcases were filled with manuscripts and bits of parchment that had found their way down the ages- documenting the rise of Rome.

The workers within the Library all wore brown togas, to distinguish them from the average browser. They were mostly older men and women, who had devoted their lives to the legacy of the Empire. One such woman, old, wrinkled and yet with a kind face, smiled at Nepos as he took his first steps within the Library.

"You appear somewhat lost my young man, is there anything in particular you seek?" She was a head shorter than Nepos and her voice sounded croaky, but her eyes sparkled.

"Yes, thank you, I seek documents on my grandfather, Mamercus Norbanus Nepos. He was once a famous gladiator."

The old lady's eyes seemed to light up even more. "Yes yes! That he was! I saw him many times... please, come with me." She led him toward the back of the Library, toward one of the last bookcases. "Dazzling with the sword was your grandfather. Cleaved his opponents limb from limb!"

Nepos smiled politely. "Of that I have no doubt."

"Hmm, let me see, let me see... ah, yes... Mamercus... several old papers here..." She rustled through the top shelf, and for good measure checked the other four. She handed Nepos a stack of documents that made him inwardly groan- there was a much word written about his grandfather- more than Nepos had thought.

"He was your grandfather you say?" The woman asked curiously. Before Nepos could answer she carried on. "I can see the resemblance- he was a strapping lad too! I'll spare you the thoughts and fantasies that spun in my head back then!" She laughed, and Nepos held back a cringe. He_ really _didn't need the image of the old lady in _any_ sort of fornication in his mind.

"Well, it looks like you have much to read! Come, to one of the tables, where you can read in peace." She led him to a small set of desks, where others were already checking various documents for one reason or another. He sat down, thanked the old lady, and slipped her a few coins for her troubles. He thought she might burst, given how happy she became.

When she was gone, Nepos opened the first page of the first manuscript, and started to read.

What he found left him speechless.

After many hours, Nepos had read every document available to him. For good measure, he read documents pertaining to other Romans- ones connected to his grandfather in ways he had never considered. At last he knew the truth- and understood why someone was out to hurt his family. The question was, how could the truth set him free?

****

"Welcome Nimr, to your new ludus!" Paulus with him outside the gates of a huge, three-tiered white-stoned building, decorated with the crest of a golden lion against a red background. Every window was fixed with shutters and drapes of the family crest, and centurions- three of them- guarded the gate. From within Nimr could hear the familar sounds of gladiators in practise- the clash of wood against wood was a noise that he would never forget.

"What business brings you here?" One of the helmeted guards asked Paulus.

"Inform Vibius Maccius Metellus that Marcus Octavius Paulus brings him the Tiger, as promised." Replied Paulus.

The guard nodded, and ran off, out of sight. A few moments later, a man with a cream toga, black hair and beady little blue eyes within a thin face (which suited his entire form) stepped into view. He smiled as he saw Paulus.

"Open the gate." He instructed one of the guards. When Paulus and Nimr were inside, he clasped Paulus' shoulder.

"Marcus old friend, it has been too long! We have much to discuss and much wine to drink!"

Paulus smiled appreciatively. "Were I but able, but I have many pressing matters of business to attend to. My wife and I will make arrangements to enjoy your hospitality though, of that I promise!"

Metellus laughed. "I should hope so! So, this is Nimr..." He looked his new purchase up and down. "Imposing and powerful, as I expected. Nimr, fight well, and bring glory to this House, and you yourself shall be enshrined- gladiators here fight not at Castrense, but at the great Colluseum itself! If you so wish, immortality is yours for the taking!"

"I shall endeavour to bring you glory, Dominus." Nimr bowed his head.

Metellus chuckled. "Well-trained I see. Your previous master knew your worth."

"I like to believe so Dominus."

"Good. One of the guards will escort you to the training area. I look foward to seeing you in action."

"As you wish Dominus." With a flick of his eyes, Metellus had a guard scurrying to see Nimr off around the corner, onto the training sands.

"So Vibius, what is to be your next move?" Asked Paulus as the two stepped into the shade beneath one of the pillars.

"Nepos will shortly have fifteen average warriors that will fall all too easily, and the levies against his house shall grow. He shall find himself at the mercy of the tax collectors, and he and his precious wife shall be cast onto the streets. Once there, they shall be sold into slavery and worked to death."

"You have your agenda planned out I see." Remarked Paulus.

"Of course. For many years my brother and I have worked to see this end. The little shit has defied us on occasion, but those occasions cease now. He will never know the truth, but his ancestors watching from beyond will suffer the humilation of their name." Bitterness crept into his voice. "As his grandfather did to us."


	13. Plans

Titus Norbanus Nepos was not a man to be crossed, literally or figuratively, as he marched down the streets toward his home. The sun was beating down upon him but the storm clouds gathering in his heart and the eyes of thunder would have been terrifying to anyone who looked into them. He knew the truth (well, part of the truth anyway), and part of him wanted to confront the men responsible for his predicament immediately. In fact, he was burning with so much fury that he didn't know how he wasn't heading straight to those responsible right now.

But Nepos knew he had to be careful, measured in his response. If he tipped his hand now, he would have less control later. He could end up the target for stronger measures, ones he could not resist. So instead he continued home. It was time to think and to plan.

The cool chamber that housed the bath was the first place he went to. He needed to immerse himself in cold water and cleanse his mind and body of his anger, if only for a moment.

His servants had initially come to his aid but Nepos had requested to be alone. Privacy was what he needed- that and to occupy his mind, even with just simple tasks like filling the bath with water.

When the pool was waist deep Nepos had waded in quickly, then dipped his whole body beneath the surface. Almost immediately he felt refreshed. As the water washed over and cooled his body, it cooled his anger as well.

Yet his resolve burned hot. Nepos knew that he had to confront his enemies but he needed a way to get under their skin, to calmly secret himself into their lives the way they had done to him. With his head slipping underwater, Nepos considered the various ways he could strike back.

When he brought his head back up, his wife, Etruscilla, was standing by the water's edge, slipping free from her toga. Normally Nepos would be excited to see his wife undress, but he was too deep in thought to appreciate her form. Etruscilla's initial smile at her husband faded to worry as she took to the water, and she crossed to him quickly.

"What is wrong Titus?" Her eyes implored him.

"I know now what my grandfather's transgression was." He replied quietly.

"What happened?" Etruscilla asked softly.

Nepos looked her straight in the eyes. Her soft brown hair grew wet and her face grew still more worried.

"My grandfather offended a senator of the Republic. I do not know how or why, I only know that somehow, he did this, and it cost him dearly. He became a gladiator because he was sentenced to death in the arena and defied his sentence. From there he rose to become the leader of this house, and the rest is well known."

Etruscilla was silent for a moment, but placed a hand on Nepos' shoulder. "Your grandfather was a good man- everything I have heard about him tells me this. How could he have offended anyone, let alone a senator?"

"I wish I knew. However, I know of one who knows the details. I need to make him break words on the subject."

"Who?"

"Marcus Octavius Paulus."

Etruscilla's eyes went wide. "Titus, you cannot challenge him."

"So I have been told." Nepos smiled. "Do not worry, I will not take rash action. However, he must have a weakness, one I can exploit."

Etruscilla's eyes sparkled. "Your clever mind is one of the reasons I am so attracted to you dear husband. I have no doubt you will find such a weakness. Just as I am keen to find yours..." Nepos gasped as Etruscilla reached under the water and grabbed for Nepos' member. "Hmm, so small at present."

"Ideas grow when properly massaged." Replied Nepos playfully.

"Mmm, that they do..." She started to tug gently and Nepos felt the familar lustful sensation move through his loins. "See how your 'idea' grows already."

She kissed him, pressing her breasts against his chest, and Nepos kissed her back. His hands moved over her buttocks and squeezed, and she moaned against his lips. Her hand gripped firmer now, stroking him sweetly, and he ducked his head to nibble upon her neck.

If there was one guaranteed to arouse him, it was Etruscilla's hands anywhere on his body. Her touch was electrifying, so much so that he had to push her hand away.

"This idea has peaked..." He murmured into her ear.

"Mmm, not yet I hope..." Her voice was light, sultry. She turned around, and bent over the side of the pool, inviting him. "Come and 'peak' within me."

He did not need to be asked twice. Following her, it did not take Nepos any time to slide his hard cock within her, and he cupped her left breast as he started to thrust. She let out gasps of delight and pushed back against him, and purred when he kissed and bit at her neck and shoulders.

For a time, they rutted, and Nepos forgot all about Paulus and his plans.

****

When their passion had been sated, they had departed to the bed chamber. Their bodies were curled up together, and Nepos was running his fingers through Etruscilla's soft brown hair.

"You give me such strength my dear wife." He said quietly.

"I merely help you find the strength you already have." She smiled back at him.

"No, you grant me more than you know. This is but one reason why I love you, out of many."

"You flatter me." Etruscilla's smile grew. "The new recruits shall be here soon."

"Yes. Fifteen sub-standard acquisitions. Somehow, I must make Paulus spill his secrets." Nepos sighed. "I have yet to work out what I can offer him."

"What does a man like Paulus crave? That is what we must find out." Etruscilla propped herself up on an elbow. "Knowledge is of great importance to him. Power is of great desire to him."

Nepos' eyes widened. "That's it!" He sat up. "Paulus loves power. His knowledge is the greatest source of power we know of, and it means everything to him. It grants him tremendous control."

"Then that is what we must offer him. Control."

****

Nimr stepped out of the shadows of the viewers' gallery above him and onto the training sands, and one by one several gladiators of impressive physique turned to look at him. He met their surly stares with steel- if they did not warm to him it was of no concern to him.

He was not going to be Doctore here, not yet. A large Roman man with a whip was aggressively cracking it at other new recruits, who looked terrified. Others were lifting blocks of marble and large rocks, attempting to strengthen their muscles. Nimr ignored them.

The Doctore was about to snap the whip against the back of a hapless gladiator when his eyes came across Nimr. They narrowed, containing a mixture of curiosity and disgust.

Nimr took the opportunity to size him up as they exchanged glances. The Doctore was nearly as tall as he was, with olive skin and a scar across his right cheek. His body was well-toned, without being too bulky. It was very likely that he was quite quick. One or two small scars criss-crossed his stomach, but aside from that he looked unscathed for someone who had risen to the rank of Doctore at a major ludus. Nimr was reasonably confident he could handle the man in a fight.

"HOLD!" Boomed the Doctore's loud voice. Everyone else froze, and their eyes turned to him.

The whip fell to the ground and the Doctore dragged it across the sands as he strolled toward Nimr. Nimr's eyes never left those of the Doctore, which as he got closer Nimr noted were ice-blue.

"So, this is the famous Nimr, the Tiger, who has come to join us. I hear you were the greatest warrior for the House of Nepos. Here, you are nothing. Your past glories mean nothing. If you expect to come here and have equal status to those who have earned it then you must earn it in the greatest of all arenas, the Colosseum. Until then, you will remain nothing. You will train hard, show proper deference, and in time you will be accepted as one of us. Unless of course you fail to meet the desired standard."

Nimr said nothing. He knew the Doctore was hoping to goad him, but he would not rise to the bait.

The Doctore seemed disappointed. "You will join the rest of us in sparring practise. Take a sword from the chest and let us see what you can do."

"As you wish Doctore." Replied Nimr calmly, which seemed to infuriate him even more.

"Kaeso, step forward, you will be Nimr's first opponent."

A large, muscular blond-haired man, half a head taller than Nimr, stepped out from the rest. He had no scars, save one on his left breast, and he gave an arrogant grin as he looked at Nimr.

"I will not go easy on you just because you are new here." He said, twirling his wooden practise sword in his right hand.

"And I would not have things any other way." Replied Nimr evenly.

"Begin!" Boomed the Doctore.

Kaeso lunged for Nimr, who backed away and brought his own sword around in his left hand, deflecting the other man's attack, then he stepped forward, driving his fist into Kaeso's jaw. Kaeso stumbled, and gave Nimr a hateful stare, before snarling and swinging out again.

Nimr ducked the first sweeping attack and slammed his fist into Kaeso's stomach, following up by cracking the training sword across his face. Kaeso fell back, staggering, and brought his sword back around just in time to stop Nimr landing another strike. Nimr parried the next two attacks easily, then shifted to the left as Kaeso came at him again. Kaeso was horribly off-balance and Nimr caught him in the back with his sword. Before Kaeso could recover, Nimr actually drop-kicked him as he spun around, sending Kaeso to the floor.

"I trust this serves as ample demonstration?" He asked loudly.

The Doctore wore a face of anger yet nodded. Nimr had most definitely proven himself.

****

"Ah Nepos. Always a pleasure." Crispina winked playfully. Nepos cringed.

"I do not believe you have met my wife, Etruscilla." He replied.

The three of them were in Crispina's private chamber, and Etruscilla was gazing at the figurines and statues in their various poses. She'd cast more than one curious look at the toys on the shelves, and Crispina had not failed to notice that.

"Ah yes, the beautiful Etruscilla..." Crispina held out a hand, which Etruscilla shook. "I am honoured by your presence."

"I do believe the honour is mine. Your... collection, is most interesting. I have one or two questions about..." A cough from Nepos got the attention of his wife, who simply smiled. "Perhaps I shall return to that subject in a moment. We seek your help."

Crispina laughed. "A young and beautiful couple needing my help? I don't believe that for a moment."

"Oh, not in that sense." Etruscilla smiled at Nepos, who actually found himself blushing. "We come to ask favour, relating to Marcus Paulus."

The playful demure vanished from Crispina's face. "I do not like tangling with dangerous men."

"We are prepared to offer much coin in return for your assistance." Said Nepos.

"And what is it you would have me do?" She replied warily.

"A man such as Paulus will keep records of what he knows close to his heart. He collects words on parchment and keeps them safe, should he ever need them again. For obvious reasons I cannot simply ask him for what I need, and Etruscilla cannot seek them out, for her face is known to him. I need someone he trusts, or who at least can disarm him, to get close to him, and locate said documents."

Crispina was silent for a moment, then waved a finger in the air. "You wish me to seduce Paulus, gain entry to his home, and somehow procure documents that will free you from the problems you face- do you have any idea of the danger such a venture poses? If Paulus suspects me of any plot against him my throat will be slit and my heart carved from chest!"

"If there is one thing I have learned, it is that you are marvelous temptress and queen of seduction." Said Nepos, drawing an odd look from Etruscilla. "My observations have made this quite clear to me."

"Mmm, true." A little of the earlier saunter was back into her form. "But coin alone will not persuade me to take such dangerous measures against such a powerful man. I like you Nepos, you are a good man, and if circumstances were different I would have taken you to my bed by now. Alas, your love for your wife is too great. I would however, make request- that the two of you perform for me, that I may see such passionate love- convince me of the strength of your bond, and I will do what you ask, without any further payment."


	14. The Temptress

Petillia Crispina had clothed herself in only the finest of her garments, a blue one-piece ensemble that exposed a generous amount of leg, but stopped at the knee, and woven out of expensive cotten. It was tight, and the v-cut front only served to expose a generous degree of cleavage as well. Her blonde hair was virtually dead straight down her back, her nails were freshly painted, and her brown eyes twinkled at the thought of the mischief to come.

She had watched- and thoroughly enjoyed- Nepos and Etruscilla make love on her bed- more than ever she wished Nepos would frequent her chamber- and she found herself rather drawn to Etruscilla too. Oh, the things she could teach them _both_!

Alas, that was not on the agenda. Escorted by Ekwueme, Crispina had made her way to the outskirts of Rome, away from the riff-raff, where the rich and powerful lived, in large, old villas.

The task ahead of her was not one she relished. Marcus Octavius Paulus wasn't a particularly handsome man by any means, and the thought of pressing her flesh against his made her skin crawl. Yet she had given her word, and Crispina always kept her word. Besides, she had one or two tricks up her sleeve to make the proceedings more pleasant...

Paulus' villa was _three_ floors high, with a generous coverage of the land and a reasonable garden as well. Candles burned in the windows as sunset loomed, and something was cooking that smelled delicious. Crispina guessed it to be lamb, although she couldn't be sure. What she could be sure on, was that Paulus had received her message and was preparing a sumptuous meal for her. Her keen nose could detect the scent of rosemary and thyme- he was hoping to impress.

She walked up to the large wooden door and rapped three times upon it. The door was opened by a small, nervous-looking woman who had dark hair, and pleading green eyes. She looked haggard, as though she slept little hours, and Crispina could not help but notice bruising upon her left arm. Her toga was old and dirty- once white but now faded to grey. Crispina wondered how well- or poorly- Paulus treated his servants.

"Please inform Master Paulus that Petillia Crispina is here." She said pleasantly, offering up a warm smile. The poor woman simply nodded, and opened the door fully to permit her and Ekwueme entry into the house.

The opulence was clear. Golden, styled frames were wrapped around every mirror- golden candle holders jutted from the walls, which were smooth slabs of rock and marble. The floor was polished black and white marble in a chequered pattern, and blue and red drapes hung from the walls. The entrance hall was a symbol- and declaration- of power and status. Crispina could only wonder what the rest of Paulus' home looked like.

The nervous woman who had welcomed her refused to make eye contact. Was she forbidden from doing so? Or too afraid? "Would my fair lady care for refreshment?" She asked softly.

"No, thank you." She replied, offering up another encouraging smile. The poor thing might have been quite beautiful, if treated properly, yet, like a rose that was not watered, she was withering.

"I will let my Dominus know you are here." She nodded again, then scurried away, down a corridor to the left and disappearing round a right corner.

"Paulus extends his control to how he treats his slaves." Muttered Ekwueme. "Those marks..."

"Hush Ekwu. I agree, but if Paulus were to hear you it would reflect upon me, and our purpose here would founder."

Ekwueme was silent but clearly stewing. The sound of footsteps drew their attention.

Coming down the corridor was the rotund figure of Marcus Paulus, with the slave girl following behind. He wore a bright white toga, with an undershirt also of white- said to be symbolic of how pure and noble he was.

"Ah, Crispina, you are here! You brighten the house with your presence." Paulus spread his arms wide. "When I received your request I must say I was surprised. Had I known your playful teasing hid greater desire I may not have been so quick to refuse your attentions. I hope you will find tonight to be pleasing for_ all_ your senses." Paulus took Crispina's hands in his own. "I am most pleased you are here."

"The pleasure is mine Marcus." She noted how her use of his first name made him smile. It suggested comfort in his presence.

"You bring your Moor with you." Paulus stared at Ekwueme impassively.

"He provided me with escort here, and shall provide escort home again. Rome after dark can be a dangerous place for a woman on her own."

"Of course. Would he like to join my servants for this evening? I am sure he can be of service in other ways."

"Ekwueme would be honoured."

"Good." Paulus turned his head to his slave. "Cadwyn, take Ekwueme to the wine cellar, and bring wine to the dining area." He said sternly.

"Yes Dominus." She replied softly. She looked expectantly at Ekwueme who gave her a gentle smile, then followed her down the corridor.

"I have had a feast prepared to mark your visit my dear. Spit-roasted lamb and seasonal vegetables await us. Let us retire to the dining area, so we may enjoy our banquet."

"Of course dear Marcus." She let Paulus lead her down a different corridor, further into the house.

The dining area consisted of plump cushions and benches furnished from expensive-looking wood. The mats upon the floor were elaborate designs of black and gold, with gold trim used to portray Romans in acts of conquest against their enemies. The room opened onto the courtyard, which was filled with flowers plucked from all corners of the Empire. Everything was a symbol of wealth and power.

"Please, be seated. Some of the finest wine to ever embrace your lips is on the way." Paulus sat himself down upon one of the cushions. Crispina took a cushion beside him.

"This property is most impressive- it speaks volumes of its owner." She said coyly. "You are truly a man of importance."

"One would like to think so. I have devoted many years of hard work to my position. I feel it only right to enjoy the trappings of it."

"Oh most certainly. What good is fortune if you cannot spend it?" Crispina laughed. Paulus chuckled too- it was a most unusual sound to hear from such a man.

Scurrying footsteps caught their attention. A slave, a different woman from before, with short, light-brown hair. She too was quite short, had tired blue eyes and wore a look of weary resignation- she was clothed exactly as the first woman.

"Dominus, honoured guest, dinner shall shortly be ready." She bowed.

"Good. Bring it here, and find out why Cadwyn has not brought us wine yet." He snapped.

"Yes Dominus." She spun on her heel and marched down a hallway, presumably leading to the kitchens.

"So..." Paulus' tone changed completely as he re-addressed Crispina. "What has persuaded you to seek me here?"

Crispina gave her most dazzling smile. "I have come to realise that many of the men who court my attention are too... immature, for my tastes. I do not want boys who _think_ they are men- I want a man who knows _exactly_ who he is and what he wants. I can think of no other man who fits that description save for you."

"You flatter me." Paulus smiled. "I would not say I understand exactly who I am- I do not believe anyone can make that boast- but I would like to believe I understand what I want." He looked her body up and down as he spoke the last part, and Crispina forced herself not to shiver.

"Mmm, I suspect you do." Crispina giggled a little, and place her hand on Paulus' arm.

Before things could get any more uncomfortable for her, the sound of several sets of footsteps drew their attention. Cadwyn was carrying a tray with two large, gold goblets, and a large jug of wine. Ekwueme followed, carrying another bottle. Behind him came a small army of servants, bringing out what looked like a whole lamb on a large silver tray. Crispina had to admit that it smelt divine.

"Ah, finally, the wine and food arrives." Paulus remarked. The slaves busied themselves arranging it all, and Cadwyn poured out two very full goblets, laying upon the ground.

"Thank you Cadwyn." Said Crispina pleasantly. The poor girl looked mortified that she'd spoken to her.

Paulus fixed a look of disdain upon Cadwyn. "well, what are you and the others still doing here? Be gone, clean this place, and do it properly for once!"

"Yes Dominus." Came a chorus of nervous voices. His servants- and Ekwueme- went off, in search of tasks to do.

"I will never understand..." Paulus paused to take a deep gulp of his wine. "Why you are so... loose, with your slaves. They have fallen from previous position or never held position to begin with. Why show them respect they have not earned?"

"Oh Paulus..." She replied airily. "I find my servants serve me better when they _want_ to do so, not because they must."

"Yet they _must_ all the same."

"True. I imagine there is a place for both ways in this world." She sipped her wine. "This is very good. One suspects you parted with considerable coin for wine of this quality."

"Not as much as you might think. Someone owed me favour, which I have recently claimed." Replied Paulus.

"Well, here's to more such favours." Crispina raised her goblet and clinked it against his, placing a delicate inflection upon the word 'favours'. She could see in Paulus' eyes that her suggestive tone had not gone unnoticed.

"Shall we eat?" Asked Paulus. "Such finery should not be wasted." He took ahold of a dagger left by the meat and started to carve into a thigh.

"That smell is most intoxicating. Lamb is a particular favourite of mine." Quipped Crispina. It was not in fact the case (she much preferred chicken), but better to let Paulus believe it.

"Then I am sure you will enjoy this- and much else- by tonight's end."

"Oh, of that I am certain." Crispina's eyes were full of mischief, but not for the reasons Paulus hoped.

They began to eat, and as much as Crispina was not a huge lover of lamb, she had to admit it was beautifully prepared. Whoever cooked it clearly understood what they were doing.

Wine was also consumed in generous quantities, only Crispina was careful to keep her intake slow and steady- whilst encouraging Paulus to fill his cup more frequently. They talked about the latest events of Rome, about scandals and problems and friends. The lamb disappeared (mostly thanks to Paulus), and more wine was brought out (which Paulus again drank more of).

When the third bottle arrived, Crispina put her true plan into motion. By now Paulus was clearly feeling the effects of the wine- his face was going red and he appeared more relaxed.

"Allow me dear Marcus." She said, taking his goblet from him. She turned away, pouring him another glass, and secreted a generous degree of crushed up passionflower leaves. The unique calming properties of the flower were said to greatly aid sleep, which combined with the copious amounts of wine he had drunk, would hopefully be enough to send Paulus into a deep slumber for several hours. All the time she needed.

"I must say, this has been a most entertaining evening." She purred, handing him his wine. She took a sip of her own as Paulus took a large gulp from his own, and she smiled seductively.

"Y-yes, it most certain... certainly has." Already the passionflower was seeping into his system, making him drowsy. "Bu... but the best is y-yet to come."

"My dear Marcus, you seem tired."

"Hmm? No, no no no... I fear the wine is talking, that is all." He tried to sit up, but failed.

"Perhaps I should take my leave..." Said Crispina, preparing to stand.

"No! Heh, no my dear, I am fine, I assure you..." Paulus yawned, and inwardly Crispina smirked. He was going to drop off to sleep any moment at this rate.

"Mmm, perhaps I can stay a while longer." She sat back down, grinning.

Paulus looked at her with a horrible look of lust. "Good. Let us retire to... to..." His eyelids began to droop. "To the.... the bedroom..." His eyes closed completely. Slowly, he slipped back upon the cushions, settling in.

Crispina waited a few minutes. Paulus began to snore, and thus Crispina could now put her main purpose to action.

There was a chance that Paulus' slaves would inform him of what she was doing, but from what she had seen of how he treated them, she was not too concerned. She looked for anywhere that Paulus might contain documents, seeking any information on Nepos and his family. The key to his salvation was _somewhere_ within the walls of this house.

As she moved from room to room, she could not help but notice that someone was shadowing her. She ducked into what appeared like a storage room, and waited in the shadows. The footsteps were light, hesitant, and then Crispina saw Cadwyn walking by, looking anxious.

"Cadwyn." She said softly, yet the poor woman still jumped.

"My lady, I am sorry, I do not mean to follow, I just... my master, is he..." Cadwyn was so jittery.

"He merely sleeps. To what end do you follow me?"

Cadwyn's eyes were clear. "You move from room to room, checking papers, as though looking for something. You are seeking something to use against my Dominus..."

There was little sense in denying the truth. Cadwyn was more perceptive than Crispina had given her credit for. Yet giving Cadwyn the **whole** truth might not be wise.

"I seek information that may help a friend in dire need. I do not wish harm against your Dominus."

For a moment Cadwyn appeared disappointed. "A pity. Forgive me, I speak out of turn..."

Crispina placed a hand on the young woman's arm. "No, you do not. When was the last time you slept?"

"I... I slept for several hours last night..." Yet there was something in Cadwyn's voice that gave Crispina pause- and she noticed yet more to give her concern.

Squinting in the light of the torches that hung from the walls, Crispina noticed bruising on Cadwyn's neck, as though great force had been applied to her. Wordlessly she brought Cadwyn closer to her, inspecting her neck in greater detail. Cadwyn looked terrified.

"He has struck you? Hurt you?" Crispina's tone was harsh.

"He... he gets angry when I fail him..." Cadwyn was contrite, tears forming in her eyes.

"There is _no_ justification for such things." Crispina knew she should not be angry with Cadwyn, but she could not help the vitrol in her voice.

"I am his slave, his property, to do with as he wishes..."

"You may be a slave but you are also a person. Do not let _anyone_ tell you otherwise. You do not deserve such treatment." Crispina's voice softened. "And, with a bit of good fortune from the gods, you will not have to endure it much longer."

Cadwyn's eyes were wide. "My Dominus knows too much to be brought down. It cannot be done!"

"Everyone can be felled. It is simply a question of the right tool."

Cadwyn looked uncertain, but nodded.

"Paulus will sleep for many hours. Take this opportunity to find rest of your own." Instructed Crispina firmly. The other woman nodded again, and started to scurry away, for anywhere she might feel safe.

Crispina continued her search. The sun had since fallen and the moon was rising- torches provided a gentle glow as Crispina climbed the stairs to the building's second floor.

She was greeted with a formidable sight. The first first room contained what looked like hundreds of carefully stored leather-bound manuscripts. The information she needed had to be here- it was a question of where to start...

The events that had transpired to lead Nepos' grandfather to ruin had taken place decades ago- so Crispina lifted a torch from its holder, took the oldest-looking manuscripts, and began to read...


	15. To Attack?

Nimr had always appreciated the treatment he received at the House of Nepos, but he had never truly realised what life for a slave- even for a gladiator- was like beyond it. The dank walls and dirty surroundings of the gladiators' housing in the House of Metellus was depressing, although several completely naked warriors (apparently a requirement of the House when not in training, to avoid concealment of weapons) had caught his eye. None of them could never replace Ekwueme.

He entered what qualifying- barely- as the baths (a concession to the gladiators, who had argued that they should be clean- it looked impressive upon the sands), finding the place empty. He climbed into the waters, which were frigid, but forced himself in anyway. Shivering, he twisted around- in time to see the Doctore enter.

Nimr bowed his head in deference. "Doctore."

"Nimr." Came the curt reply. The Doctore's eyes did not leave Nimr's. "You caused quite the scene today, when you dispatched Kaeso so easily. He is greatly pissed. I would avoid his company for a while."

Nimr shrugged. "It matters not to me. I am certain he is of great worth and skill, and as long as he keeps from my way, I shall keep from his."

The Doctore climbed into the water and thrust out a hand. "Munatius." Nimr looked at the outstretched hand for a moment, then shook it. "How _did_ you defeat Kaeso so easily?"

Nimr shrugged again. "As I said, I am certain he has great skill- his mistake was in assuming _I_ did not. Confidence in one's ability is one thing- over-confidence is another."

"You used his perceptions against him."

"Is that not the best thing to do?" Nimr smiled. "If we should battle again, perhaps he will present more of a challenge."

"I would imagine so." Nimr noted that Munatius' eyes had started to wander. Perhaps he prefered the male form to the female one? There was steel in the Doctore's eyes, but a trace of something else too- desire perhaps? Not that it mattered- only Ekwueme would do for Nimr.

"Should he challenge you again, it may not be on the floor of the ludus- it may be here, or within the chambers- and he may not be alone. Kaeso has friends, allies, within these walls. He may seek to make an example of you."

"If he takes such a path then he is a cowardly fuck. I do not fear such men." Nimr replied with venom.

Munatius met his eyes again. "I see that you do not. It is however, a warning- be careful. Do not seek to make waves, lest it hasten your own fall from grace. The Dominus may have spent much coin to bring you here, but he has his favourites and he will not take kindly to them being humiliated. Watch your back."

Munatius climbed out of the water and turned to leave. Despite himself, Nimr could not help but notice the firm arse of the other man. Munatius was a potentially dangerous opponent- but he was not unattractive.

Nevertheless, his words had given Nimr pause to ponder. Nimr had not sought to make enemies on his first day at a new ludus. It wasn't that he sought friends either- but he had to be careful. His own, personal mission would not be aided by butting heads with other gladiators.

As Munatius left, Nimr wondered how much the Doctore knew of the owners of the ludus.

****

The knocking at the door was a rude awakening for Nepos and Etruscilla. They had slept peacefully in each other's arms, only for someone to be disturbing them even before the sun had risen.

Despite feeling exhausted, Nepos had bade his servants return to their beds. He wanted to confront this disturber of the peace himself.

When he opened the door and saw Crispina standing there, flanked by Ekwueme, his scowl vanished. When he saw the rolls of parchment she carried, his eyes widened.

Before long, he and Etruscilla were sat with Crispina and Ekwu in the main chamber. A gentle cool breeze came in through the portals and Nepos himself felt vey cold, as Crispina recounted the events of the previous night.

"Paulus still sleeps now, I would imagine. When he wakes, he will no doubt feel embarassed and seek me out. His original documents have been safely returned to their previous locations- he will never know that I read them, let alone copied them." Crispina's natural sparkle was in full effect. "I have to say, the thrill of it all... I am looking forward to returning to my house for some... relaxation."

Nepos and Etruscilla exchanged a glance. They could imagine how she'd relax.

"But I digress. I have here all that I was able to copy down. Be warned master Nepos- there are words here that will provide shock and anger. Do not be provoked by them into rash action- take time to digest them properly, thoroughly, and only then take further steps."

Nepos exchanged another glance with his wife, this time more serious. "To what do you refer? I know someone engineered my grandfather's downfall, and seeks to ruin this house. What more could possibly exist to provoke me?"

Crispina looked hesitant, an unusual state for such a woman. She took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"The men who seek your demise have been seeking it for some time. When your grandfather died and this ludus passed to your father, they believed they could hasten its collapse. They considered you too young to take on the mantle of Dominus. Without a strong hand to steady this house, they were convinced it would fall."

Nepos felt his blood run cold. Crispina continued.

"Your father was removed as Dominus, his life taken from him."

The words were like a hammer blow. Nepos had never forgotten that terrible day, when his father had stumbled into the house, coughing up blood, his servants screaming for aid. The horrible, gurgling noises he had made, the pain he had suffered...

"It was said to be a sickness of the chest..." Nepos turned away. "The medicus could not balance his humours..."

"It was poison Titus. Slipped into his wine as he took supper with a Senator. Senator Caius Maccius Metellus. The man whose brother has just purchased Nimr."

Nepos stood. He had to walk.

"You imply that Senator Metellus is the one behind this malice toward my house?"

"I do not imply Titus. It is a fact. Paulus has many records, meticulously maintained, no doubt in case they became useful to him in the future. His dealings with the Metellus family are varied and many. He has a long history of helping them and being aided in return. The information I bring details everything about their campaign against your family."

Etruscilla spoke up. "Could we not present this evidence to the authorities, have them take action on our behalf?"

"No. All I have are copies, easily disputed as slurs against some of the most powerful men in Rome. Present these and you would hasten your downfall. I would have taken the originals, but Paulus would soon know I had done so. I have connections of my own, but I dare not bring his wrath upon me. I am sorry, to both of you, but I have done all I can. Any further steps will place me and _my_ house into risk that I cannot take."

Nepos stopped pacing, and turned to look at Crispina. "You have our gratitude for helping us to this point. You have already done far more than we could have reasonably asked of you, and for that, we are humbled and thankful."

"The privelige is mine." Crispina rose. "And if I _do_ find myself in a position to assist you further, I would seize it. My own house is hurting because of these events- Ekwueme's heart is broken and when a servant of my house is hurt, so am I. I wish you well, and I wish you luck. Now I must take my leave- I imagine Paulus will awaken soon, and in his embarrassment seek to make amends. I should be at home for when he comes calling."

As Crispina left, the sun was rising. A red sky, with few clouds, created a beautiful tapestry in the sky, but Nepos could not appreciate it. Every fibre of his being wanted to seek out revenge. He would gladly stomp upon the pompous Paulus' face until nothing remained but shattered bone. Part of him wondered if he could restrain himself from doing so if they met.

"I am so sorry Titus. Your father was like a father to _me_ as well." Estruscilla wrapped her arms around her husband. "We will find a way to put this right. Justice will be ours."

Nepos sighed. "I hope you are right my love. I hope you are right." Together, they watched the sun rise higher, as tears slipped down his cheeks and upon the floor.

****

The tapping at her door came shortly after Crispina had retired to her chambers. Without having to look, she knew who it was.

"Come in dear Marcus." She called.

Marcus Octavius Paulus stepped into her chambers to find her seated at her personal little desk. She had been writing correspondence to a friend near Capua, but now she stood and pivoted, facing Paulus.

She had chosen to wear one of her long, flowing pink dresses, that billowed every time there was a breeze. The material was almost- almost- see-through, and the top of the dress was tight, so as to enhance her attributes. It would serve to make Paulus feel even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Ah, dear Marcus. I was about to send one of my aides to see if things were alright. You seemed quite ill when you slipped into slumber last night."

Paulus tilted his head. "Apologies my lady. I do not know what had come over me. The past few days have been busy, but I have obviously been more fatigued than I first thought. I have come to make recompense. I cannot allow the events of last night to stand as they are."

Crispina's eyes held a neutral gaze. "Such a thing is not necessary Marcus..."

"I insist. My honour demands it of me. The Tiger Nimr, has his first fight at the Colosseum today. I would be honoured if you would accompany me to witness a piece of history in the making."

Her expression did not change, yet Crispina found that offer to be intriguing. Could she exploit this somehow?

"If your honour demands it then I will not refuse. Besides, it would be fascinating to see how Nimr copes with his new surroundings."

"Then it is settled then. I shall return in a few hours- I promise you that today's entertainment will surpass last night's."

Without preamble Paulus left. Crispina smiled to herself. Yes, this was_ definitely_ an opportunity...


	16. The Greatest Arena

"Welcome good people of Rome!" Vibius Maccius Metellus stood on the balcony, proclaiming today's games open. Behind him sat his older brother, Senator Caius Maccius Metellus, along with Marcus Octavious Paulus- and Petillia Crispina. Nor were they alone.

Several senators were present for the latest group of fights to grace the Colosseum- the grandest of all arenas. Here was where a gladiator could forge their name into legend for _all_ time- and as Nimr waited behind the iron gates, he felt determined to seize his chance.

The Emperor was not present- he had pressing business to attend to- but several of Rome's most powerful men and women were present- and thousands of people were waiting to get their first glimpse of him in action. An ordinary man would feel nervous, but Nimr was not ordinary.

"Today you get to see in action my latest purchase. Some of you may have seen him before- he has slaughtered countless foes upon the sands, overcame impossible odds time and time again- he is without a doubt one of the finest warriors to grace _any_ arena, and now he graces the Colosseum! Ladies, gentlemen, I give you the Tiger, Nimr!"

The crowd roared. They were loud enough to shake the building, but Nimr was now totally focused. As the gates opened, he stepped out upon the sands to great noise and delight. Perhaps his reputation had preceded him?

In his left hand he held his trusty blade, cleaned for the occasion. On his right arm he wore a small shield of wood fronted by iron. Vibius had wanted him to wear a helmet- but Nimr had refused. They clouded his field of vision and made him feel too hot. His arms went up in a salute to the crowd, and they cheered- despite the circumstances which had brought him here, Nimr felt good. There was nothing like being upon the sands, preparing for battle.

Vibius held his hands up to bid for silence, and for the most part, the crowd did exactly that.

"Now, good citizens, we welcome to the arena a man of legend. He had fought dozens of fights, survived countless wounds, and has always risen to strike his opponent down. From the famous ludus of Aulus Opimius Ravilla, I give you Decimus!"

Another gate swung open. From it stepped a man that was surely forged in the underworld itself.

Decimus had to be nearly seven feet tall, and Nimr could be forgiven for thinking he was nearly as wide. Huge legs carried his enormous torso, which was clad in leather armour that went down his arms and legs. Long, unkempt black hair fell down upon his shoulders, and a thick beard disguised the man's face. Dark brown eyes were filled with hate, which intensified as they turned Nimr's way.

In each hand he held two huge swords, both of which were coated in the dried blood of his victims. The crowd exploded with joy- this was most likely one of their favourites- he looked every bit the sort of savage warrior the crowd would love to hate.

Decimus thrust out a sword in Nimr's direction, and he sneered. Nimr held the other man's gaze and did not react.

"You will die here little man, and I will not make it merciful." Snarled Decimus.

"Words mean nothing, only actions." Replied Nimr evenly.

"Ladies, gentlemen, shall we begin?" Cried Vibius. The crowd gave their noisy approval.

Decimus immediately lunged, his left sword sweeping in quickly, which Nimr parried with his shield. He had to bring his shield to the ready almost instantly, for Decimus' right sword stabbed at him, and his left sword came back for another go a second later. Nimr backed away, driving his sword forward to parry another slash, and as Decimus brought his left sword in from above Nimr ducked to his right, and flicked his own sword out for his opponent's midriff. Decimus brought his right sword up and blade met blade with a clang.

Nimr tried to take a swing at Decimus' back, but the other man was wise to the move and span around, his own left sword deflecting the attack and his right sword slicing toward Nimr's head. Nimr ducked, but a massive foot connected with his stomach and sent him stumbling backwards.

Before Nimr could steady himself Decimus was upon him. Two quick right-left attacks kept him on the back foot as he defended frantically, trying to keep moving quickly.

Decimus pressed his advantage. His swords came for Nimr, in a scissor motion, and Nimr had to duck to avoid losing his head. Unfortunately, he was now in range of Decimus' knee, which slammed up into his jaw, just as an elbow came down hard upon his back.

A boot kicked Nimr backwards and he fell, winded and dizzy. Blood dripped from his lip where his tooth had gone through it. He rose to his feet, and managed to just about leap out of the way as twin blades aimed to open his stomach up upon the sands. His shield came up to deflect another blow, but a kick slammed into his stomach and he staggered backwards once more.

"You are put a puny insect waiting to be squashed beneath my heel. When I am done with you death will be _desired_." Decimus' deep voice seemed to rumble like thunder. The crowd were chanting his name. He was clearly a favourite of theirs.

Which was too bad. Nimr had no intention of dying today.

Quickly the Tiger was back on his feet, and as another series of sweeps and slashes came his way he parried or dodged every last one of them. Then he did the unexpected.

Few dared to stand their ground against Decimus. Powerful and brutal, he could cleave his foes into a dozen pieces with the greatest ease. So when Nimr blocked another blow with his shield then lunged his sword at Decimus' face, it took the larger man by surprise. The blade sliced into his right cheek, cutting a deep gash. Decimus howled, then cried out again as Nimr followed up the attack by slicing across Decimus' right arm.

Enraged, Decimus demonstrated why he was considered so formidable. He let go of his right sword when he had been wounded but he punched Nimr hard in the face. Nimr fell backwards as his nose broke and blood erupted everywhere.

"You little shit! You will suffer greatly you fuck!" Decimus picked up his other sword once again and stepped slowly toward Nimr. The Tiger once again got back to his feet, but the pain from the various blows Decimus had landed was beginning to take hold. He felt sore in ways he had not felt for years. The taste of blood filled his mouth.

Decimus' left sword came down hard upon his shield. Nimr span around to parry the next attack and tried to counter with a stab for Decimus' stomach, but Decimus was quick for someone of his size and knocked the attack away. This was followed by a headbutt that nearly knocked Nimr unconcious, and Decimus' left sword sliced across Nimr's stomach, not deep enough to mortally wound but enough to seriously **hurt**.

Nimr cried out in pain. Once again he struggled to stand upright. There was no way he would yield, not here, not now. Everyone had a weakness, even if it seemed impossible. He was the _Tiger_, and he would not be beaten.

Decimus came at him again. His swords were a whirl of motion, and Nimr had to be at his fastest to evade or parry the malestrom of attacks coming at him. Sword met shield and sword met sword, and the crowd marveled at the skill of the two combatants. A hush came over the arena, until Decimus once again caught Nimr off-balance, and smashed an elbow into his chest.

Nimr held his ground though, and slammed his shield into the other man's face in response. It was a rare response, and he had to take the initiative. His sword flew in from the left and smacked into Decimus' right side, but Decimus was already moving backwards and the wound was nowhere near as deep as Nimr had hoped. It was though, a blow, and Nimr followed up with an elbow of his own, to Decimus' face. He tried to hit Decimus across the face with his shield but Decimus brought his swords up and angrily pushed Nimr away.

Both his opponent's swords now swung at him from either direction, and Nimr stepped backwards whilst putting his shield out, blocking Decimus' left sword and barely avoiding being cut open by the right. Decimus had huge strength and played to that, clashing his right sword against Nimr's own blade so hard that it nearly forced blade from hand.

Another swift blow from the left cracked into Nimr's shield, hard enough to send shards of wood across the arena floor. A powerful right swing nearly removed Nimr's head, and would have if not for his backwards motion.

Each fresh attack was weakening Nimr and emboldening Decimus. Somehow Nimr had to change the rules of the game.

So he did.

He leapt backwards, putting a little bit of distance between himself and Decimus. Then as Decimus came at him, Nimr _threw _his sword at the other man.

It was a trick he was not unfamiliar with. It was one Decimus was not familiar with. The blade dug into his right hip, pushing quite deep, and he howled with pain and fury. He went to pull the sword out, but was stopped as Nimr sprinted out of nowhere, and this time his shield _did_ connect with the other man's face.

Decimus lost three of his teeth as the small wooden sword cracked across him. Nimr followed up by slamming his left fist into the other man's left cheek, then yanked his sword out of Decimus' body.

Blood trickled from the impressive wound. Decimus now limped, and spat blood from his broken mouth. His swords came back for Nimr, but Nimr, despite his own injuries, now possessed the advantage.

Steel met steel once again, at a furious pace, as Nimr did the pressing for once. He used his shield not only to block but to attack, trying to bludgeon Decimus with it. Decimus, for his part, showed he was equally adept at defensive moves, though his injuries were slowing him down.

Indeed, it was Decimus who got in the next blow- he knocked Nimr's shield upwards with his right sword and slashed across his right thigh with the other- it was a nasty, painful cut through through the front of his thigh and Nimr grunted in pain- something he repeated as Decimus twisted, span around and drove an elbow into Nimr's ribs.

Nimr though, was not to be outdone. Where Decimus had been trying elaborate moves on an injured hip, he was off-balance. Nimr recovered and rammed his shield against the other man's chest, then kicked out at Decimus' stomach, before trying to dig his sword into his heart. Decimus side-stepped to his right and tried to spin around and cut into Nimr from both sides, but Nimr pivoted quickly, his shield knocking both swords back and allowing him to nick the left-side of Decimus' torso with his blade.

This was a fight that would go down in legend- the crowd were silent- waiting to see what would happen next between these two great warriors.


	17. Become the Legend

Nimr felt pain. More pain than he had felt in years. Blood trickled from several wounds and bruises were developing all over his body. Yet he remained standing, utterly determined to defeat the man who stood before him- Decimus.

The man-mountain that was Decimus was not unhurt himself. His own wounds leaked blood and bruises of his own were coming up. Yet Nimr was in a worse state and they both knew it.

Decimus brought his swords up and went at Nimr again. The warrior pivoted and moved almost like a dancer, smashing his weapons against Nimr's own sword and shield. It took all of his concentration to dodge or block the incoming attacks, that seemed to be raining down from all angles.

It was hard going. Decimus, despite his own injuries, was striking as though completely fresh. He did not appear to be suffering even one bit from his wounds, whereas Nimr was aching all over. Deep down, he was tiring, and that would prove fatal unless he could turn the fight around.

His defensive efforts were frustrating Decimus. So far, every attack, every swipe and lunge and stab, had been blocked or avoided. Yet that seemed only to fuel Decimus more- he did not let up, even for a second. Nimr could feel himself wavering, so he had to act _now_.

As Decimus swung his left sword in, Nimr dropped to the sands. He stabbed his own sword out, and drove it straight down into Decimus' right foot. The bigger man howled in pain, and kicked Nimr in the face with his unharmed foot, but Nimr's sword had gone right through into the ground, and as he staggered back to his feet, he slammed his shield across Decimus' cheek, breaking it and sending Decimus stumbling, the sword embedding in his foot tearing free in a fountain of blood.

Before Decimus could right himself, Nimr had his sword back in his hand. He was upon Decimus in the blink of an eye and drove his sword into his stomach. Two more quick stabs to the liver followed, and Nimr leaped away, beating his chest and screaming with primal bloodlust.

The crowd went crazy. They could not believe what they had just witnessed. Some of them cheered, a few jeered, and nearly all of them were on their feet. Decimus, one of the true giants of the arena, lay dying, coughing up blood, lacking the strength to even stand.

Nimr, bloodied, bruised, and liberally coated in Decimus' blood as well, turned to face his fallen foe. His sword pointed to him as he glared downwards.

"You pledged I would die here, by your hand, and that it would not be merciful. Should I extend that same courtesy to you? Or should I finish you swiftly?"

Decimus struggled to lift his head. "If you... are.... are a man of h.... honour, you will give _me_ the honour of enduring this pain, like a true warrior would."

Nimr had to admit he was surprised. The man was prepared to accept a slow, painful death, for the sake of glory. He met Decimus' eyes, saw the pride and passion in them, even now.

The crowd fell silent. Vibius had stood, holding his hands out to plead for silence. Aulus Opimius Ravilla, the owner of Decimus, stood as well, his face a picture of disbelief. Clearly he'd believed his man would emerge victorious.

"As I knew he would, the Tiger has triumphed! His victory has been hard-fought and well earned! His vanquished foe lies on the sands, his life's blood slowly seeping from him! Yet the medicus might yet be able to save Decimus- if given the chance! What say you good people, should Decimus, one of the heroes of the arena, be spared- or shall he die, here and now?"

Once more the crowds shouted, and jeered, and cheered and screamed and shrieked. Feet stamped in fury. Some wanted Decimus impaled upon the sands- others wanted him to have a chance to live. Nimr himself couldn't tell which way the decision would go.

The noise continued for a few moments, until Vibius once again held his hands out. He smiled- believing he had gauged the crowd correctly.

"You have decided!" He bellowed. "You have decided, in honour of his glorious achievements in this great Colosseum, that Decimus shall be given the chance of life!"

Another explosion of noise from the crowd. This one was short-lived, for Vibius continued to wave his hands, trying to make himself the centre of attention.

"The medicus will tend to his wounds and we shall know in time whether he shall survive. Have him removed from the arena!"

Guards rushed from the gates to lift Decimus. The man's face was one of pain and... sorrow? Nimr saw in his eyes what he felt within- that it wasn't right to rob him of a glorious death. Yet his dominus had spoken and Nimr was too new to the ludus to defy his master- especially considering his own agenda. He watched silently as the guards removed Decimus from the arena floor, not at all sure if the man- his toughest opponent by far- could survive his wounds. He only knew that in his place, he would welcome that final killing blow.

Vibius spoke again: "Today we welcomed Nimr to the Colosseum, and today we saw why he is known as the Tiger. Today he defeated one of this arena's true greats, and today he stands victorious, every bit the champion we knew he would be!"

Nimr held his sword and shield aloft, taking in the adoration of the cheering crowd, but he didn't _feel_ it the way he used to. Nevertheless, he played his part, accepting their praise, as he slowly made his way back to the holding area, limping somewhat from his own injuries.

As he withdrew, he noticed, up with the senators, stood Crispina. He couldn't be sure, but he thought she was looking at him- **right** at him- and her expression was troubled.


	18. News

Nimr returned to the holding area with the other gladiators from his new ludus cheering his name. Well, most of them were. Kaeso was sullen and silent- Munatius merely inclined his head in respect.

His victory over Decimus had been unexpected and hard-fought. He hoped that his opponent survived, so one day they could repeat their epic battle, though the medicus was far from certain he would live. Nimr himself felt sore, and bruised, and his own wounds would need tending to. He wished Ekwueme was present to offer his aid- and services.

For all he knew, Ekwueme _was_ here. After all, **Crispina** was. Ekwu was rarely far from her presence when she travelled, so maybe, just maybe, he would be able to see his beloved, if even for a moment...

"Nimr, Lady Crispina wishes to break words with you." A helmeted guard announced as he came around the corner. "She awaits your presence at the main gate. I will escort you."

Nimr glanced at Munatius, who nodded. Nimr in turn tilted his head to the guard, and together they made their way through the labyrinth corridors of the Colosseum.

There were a great many Romans milling around on either side of the gate, representing various sides to the city's character. Citizens in expensive silks barked orders at virtually naked and dishevelled slaves and street sellers were thrusting their wares in the faces of anyone who passed even remotely nearby. It was a noisy, chaotic scene, and underneath the warm sun Nimr picked up a variety of smells- most of them unpleasant. He could not imagine why Crispina would wish to see him...

And then he saw him. Ekwu, standing beside Crispina. Despite his injuries, Nimr sprinted the final few yards and wrapped his arms around him, planting a fierce kiss upon his lips. Ekwu chuckled and returned his passionate embrace, and the two of them stood there, lost to their love for a moment, before Ekwu realised Crispina was watching, a little twinkle in her eyes.

"Do not stop because of me. I was rather enjoying my observations." Her fluttery voice was full of gentle teasing. "Nimr, I need to break words and I must do so quickly." She took on a more serious tone as Nimr stopped to listen. "Your new dominus, Vibius Maccius Metellus, and his brother, Senator Caius Maccius Metellus, are the men responsible for trying to destroy Nepos. They bear a deep grudge against his family, and have been carefully constructing his downfall for years."

Nimr was silent. These were words that for reasons unknown, did not shock him. Yet it worried him, immensely. He was in the possession of Vibius, right in the heart of his lair, which brought with it great opportunity- and great peril.

"Does Nepos know of this?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes. He wishes to turn the tables on them, but he lacks proof of vendetta. I do not know how you might use this news Nimr, but if you can find a way, I know the Tiger will help put things right. Good luck. Ekwueme, if you have any words for Nimr, now is the time.." Crispina stood back, allowing Nimr and Ekwueme a moment.

Ekwueme looked Nimr up and down, taking in his beloved's blood-stained appearance. He almost seemed aroused, admiring the Tiger's look.

"You fought well today." He began, his voice deep and rumblimg.

"I fought as good as I expected. It was a hard contest- as many things are hard." Nimr grinned.

Ekwueme chuckled, before his expression turned more serious. "I long for your presence Nimr, for your touch." He took Nimr's hands in his own. "Stay safe, watch your back."

Nimr squeezed Ekwu's hands gently. "I will. And I _will_ be in your arms again."

Ekwueme could see the conviction in his eyes and nodded. "I look forward to the day." He kissed Nimr, softly, and for a few moments life was perfect. Then they heard Crispina clearing her throat, and the moment passed.

"It is time to go." She said quietly.

"Until next time my love." Said Ekwueme.

"Until next time." Nimr smiled weakly.

Crispina and Ekwueme began to move back, into the throngs of people, and Nimr moved back into the arena walls. The guard was waiting for him.

****

"Now you see brother, not only will the purchase of Nimr weaken Nepos' house considerably, but it will greatly raise my own." Vibius poured expensive wine into two expensive golden goblets and handed one to his brother, Caius.

They were polar opposites to look at. Vibius was tall, thin, almost gaunt. His eyes seemed to sink into his face and gave him an erie appearance. His long toga seemed to hang off him. His brother was shorter, and slightly more rotound, though considering his wealth and position he was in better shape than a lot of senators. Much time had passed since they played as children within the falls of their grandfather's home- and Vibius now owned an impressive ludus, aided by connections to Caius. They were not especially close brothers as adults, but they saw to it that each benefited from their respective positions in some way. They loved each other, even if it was not apparent.

Both of them possessed their father's intelligence, which made them formidable.

Caius took the offered wine and sat down upon the plush mauve cushions that rested upon the floor of Vibius' private villa chambers.

"I must say, Nimr was impressive. I had believed Decimus to be the finest gladiator in the Empire. Perhaps I should re-assess that belief?"

Vibius sat down beside his brother. "Oh, I suspect there are those more naturally talented than the Tiger- but the passion, the _steel_ that Nimr brings to the arena is like nothing I have ever seen. He refuses to give in and can be quite unorthodox. I look forward to the coin he will bring."

Caius snorted. "And I look forward to the ruin it will bring to the House of Nepos. It is believed without Nimr's winnings that it will be a matter of months before he cannot pay his duties. At that point we will claim his entire estate and cast him out of Rome's warm bosom."

Vibius raised his goblet. "I will gladly drink to that."

****

Kaeso fixed Nimr with an unrelenting glare as the victorous new warrior returned to the ludus, showered with the adulation of his new comrades. The Doctore, Munatius, looked as impassive as ever. Vibius looked down from his balcony, flanked by his brother Caius. They gazed down upon their possessions with a mix of contempt and pride- and did not notice the thunder in Nimr's own look.

It was tempting to dispatch both of them at the earliest opportunity, yet Nimr, despite being a 'mere' gladiator, knew such action would doom every slave within the walls of the ludus _and_ Paulus would probably point the finger at Nepos as well. The best thing to do- the smart thing to do- would be to find something- _anything_\- that tied the Metellus brothers to crimes against Nepos, but finding it would be easier said than done.

When Nimr had resided within the walls of Nepos' ludus, he had been given virtually all the freedom he wanted to wander within the villa and ludus. He very much doubted Vibius would extend that same freedom to him here.

Vibius raised a hand to bid his charges be silent, and when they had settled, spoke:

"Today the Tiger Nimr has earned his place within our ludus. He has destroyed the mighty Decimus and earned our respect. In honour of his victory, I have parted with much coin to bring wine and whores for your entertainment. Drink! Fuck! Revel in the delights I have for you tonight!"

It was a cheap trick to ensure the loyalty of his gladiators and Nimr saw through it. Nepos had always taught his warriors to better themselves and his rewards, whilst occasionally involving sex, were not so easily given. The entire ludus did not deserve to benefit from the actions of one, no matter what those actions were...

The gladiators cheered and whooped and their excitement grew as the guards carried in barrels of wine and led in cheap whores, many of whom were already virtually naked. There was no subtlety- the rutting started almost immediately, the girls being led away- sometimes cornered by two or three men at once- to take part in sating the gladiators.

Nimr stood to one side. He struggled not to wince- his wounds had not bothered him at the time but since being cleaned and dressed they actually seemed to hurt more- _and the dressings always itch- why must they itch?!_

Out of the corner of his eye, Nimr noticed Munatius was also standing to one side, and Nimr thought he saw a faint look of disapproval in his eyes. The Doctore noticed Nimr watching him and that look vanished, replaced by the stone wall that was usually there, before he took his leave, heading within the ludus.

Something piqued Nimr's curiosity. He moved to follow, but was stopped by a meaty hand slapping down upon his shoulder.

"I see you do not take part in our master's charitable gifts, even though _you_ earned them!" Nimr span around, finding himself face to face with Kaeso, who was flanked by two other gladiators, who Nimr did not yet know. "Perhaps you prefer cock?"

"What concern is it of yours whether I take part in our Dominus' offerings or not?" Replied Nimr evenly.

Kaeso's eyes turned from mockery to anger. "What concern is it of mine?" He pressed a finger into Nimr's chest. "You come here, full of arrogance, believing yourself better than anyone else, you fluke victory against respected opponent, then you stand here, passing further judgement upon us! Do you not think I notice?" Kaeso prodded Nimr again.

"Does it not occur to you that after a long fight in which I suffered many wounds, I may not desire carnal adventures at this time?" Nimr's voice dripped with contempt, yet he was worried at how easily Kaeso had read him.

Kaeso sneered. "Your excuse is feeble, and one day I will show **you** to be feeble as well."

"As you did on my first day upon these sands?" Asked Nimr casually. From the look on Kaeso's face, that appeared to strike a nerve.

"You were lucky, and luck never lasts." Kaeso got right up to Nimr's face. "You and I have a score to settle, and I will see to it that your blood spills upon the sands, and that you are humiliated for all time."

It was Nimr's turn to sneer. "You will try. You will also fail."

"What is happening here?" Munatius's deep voice brought both men out of their conflict. "Kaeso, do you not have business elsewhere?" He shot the other gladiator a look that suggested he should find such business- right now.

Kaeso looked pissed. But he nodded at his Doctore, and left with his companions.

"Would they be the allies you mentioned?" Nimr asked of the other men.

"Some of them, yes. You have barely been here two days and already you have shaken up our little world. Kaeso had hoped to fight Decimus one day. Now, given the extent of his injuries, it is unlikely Decimus will ever step foot in the arena again." Munatius faced Nimr. "So, on top of embarassing him on your first day, you have now denied him a prized fight. You have given him much cause for aggravation and he will almost certainly make good on his threat."

Nimr snorted. "As I said before, I do not fear such men. Let him come for me. I will put him in his place once more."

Munatius looked across the ludus sands and then at the red sky, as the sun continued its descent.

"I notice you do not partake in the orgy thrown in your honour."

"Nor do you Doctore."

"I do not desire pussy, especially in these circumstances. I feel sorry for those women- rented from one cock to another, used and abused. Yet it keeps morale high."

"It is but a fleeting, artifical boost. Tomorrow, as today, none of these men will be happy." Nimr folded his arms. "Our dominus may revel in victory and coin but he sees us as a means to an end, nothing more."

Munatius cast Nimr a strange look. "Is that not the way of things? We are his property."

Nimr let out a sigh. "Where I am from, gladiators are respected and valued."

Silence followed, awkward and uncomfortable. Shrieks of pleasure and lust could be heard and couples, threesomes and **foursomes **fucked upon the training sands. To Nimr, the scene only sharpened his appreciation for Nepos and his ludus.

"Tomorrow we train again. It will be, as ever, gruelling, tough and painful." Said Munatius quietly. "If you do not desire these women, perhaps at least some wine to wet your lips, some small token of celebration?"

Nimr got the impression it was less a question and more an expectation. He nodded nonetheless.

"Wine would be acceptable."

"Come. Let us talk privately." Munatius led Nimr away, under the watchful eyes of Vibius and Caius, and followed by the angry eyes of Kaeso.

****

Munatius personal quarters within the dungeons underneath Vibius villa was not especially roomy by any standard. Nimr noted the candles in their holders and the torches in still bigger holders, and a small wooden table that looked old and rotten. The 'bed' was a collection of old, discarded pillows and cloth- not unlike the sight that greeted Nimr upon his first night- but Munatius didn't seem to mind.

"You do not appear to approve of the policies of your new master, and you do not shy from voicing this..." Munatius had his back to Nimr as he poured out two goblets of wine. The bottle he'd swiped from the store room wasn't of especially good quality, and the goblets looked old and dirty- but beggars- and slaves- could not be choosers.

"I was always taught to speak my mind."Replied Nimr evenly.

Munatius let out a little laugh as he turned around, handing Nimr one of the drinks. "Speaking one's mind when one is a slave, even a respected gladiator, leads to ruin."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps that depends on the master."

"You appear to have grievance with your new dominus. Lend voice to disapproval." Munatius sat, and beckoned for Nimr to do the same.

He sighed as he sat. "It is not so much disapproval of my new dominus, more... sorrow, at parting from my previous master."

"You refer to Nepos." Stated Munatius.

"Yes. How did you know..."

"One hears whispers, slaves and servants catch word of plans and purchases. Your name- and Nepos' name- have both been mentioned several times in recent weeks." Munatius took a deep gulp of his wine. "Your feats in the arena came to light through this." His expression changed. "Nepos treats his warriors differently, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Nimr sucked in a breath. "Within his walls, a gladiator is to be respected, and is considered virtually family. At least, _I_ was." Nimr himself drank deeply from his goblet. His wounds held a dull ache and he wished Ekwueme were here. "Even as a slave I was still a man within the house of Nepos. Here I am but a thing, a toy for my master."

"A toy you may be, but you are a valued one to our dominus. It is clear you can fight, and this will bring him much coin." Munatius gulped down his wine. In the firelight, Nimr noticed for the first time the red lines on the other man's nose and cheeks- it appeared Munatius enjoyed his wine.

Perhaps that was the key...

"You said you have heard word of my former master..." Nimr began hesitantly. "What words were these?" He took the bottle of wine and poured Munatius another drink..

Munatius gratefully accepted the refill and took another sip. "Vibius hates your former master. He depises Nepos. I do not know why nor have I asked. I have heard only that it is a family matter, and that Vibius and his brother seek vengeance for past transgressions- they are also moving those plans forward. They want to hasten his demise."

The first part wasn't news to Nimr, but if they planned to quicken their pace, then somehow he had to get word to Nepos.

The only thing he could think of was escape. But how?


	19. Flee to Freedom

Nepos was not himself. Etruscilla knew this immediately.

The stillness of the night surrounded them, as did the cloying humidity, and Nepos' handsome, unclothed body was cuddled up against hers, yet he made no move to seduce her. She knew he was worried- deeply worried- by events he could not control, yet precisely because of that, she wanted him to relax- whatever happened would happen, but at least now they knew who their enemy was, and could prepare as best they could. Fretting simply made no sense to her.

She rolled onto her side, presenting her sleek rear to Nepos, and Nepos rolled also, taking her into a cuddle, but not taking the invitation as she had hoped. It was time to take matters into her own hands.

"My dear husband..." Etruscilla's left hand reached back to caress his stomach. "Lend voice to your concerns, so that I might offer soothing tongue."

He let out a little sigh at her touch, but was that because her touch was having desired effect, or because of his fears?

"I do not see a way out." He said solemnly. "my family's enemies are powerful, and have powerful friends. What can one man do in the face of such strength?"

"Be true to your own strengths dear husband." Etruscilla's hand wandered, sliding over his thigh. Nepos let out another little gasp. That time it _had_ to be from her touch.

"Mmm, but how will this help us overcome the House of Metellus and their allies?" He started to respond as she had hoped, sliding a hand across her stomach, then lower, and lower... Etruscilla murmured in heated approval, and teased her nails along her husband's cock. 

"There will be time in the morning to consider what actions to take, and I **know** you will find a way."

He leaned in closer, kissing gently at her neck. A finger slipped inside her, then another, and she moaned quietly, enjoying the pleasure, yet she wanted more than his fingers. Her body arched, and Nepos took the hint. His hard dick entered her, a hand clasped her breast and she felt his hot breath upon her neck, and she gave herself to her lust for the man she loved, the man's whose strength **would** save them and their house. As she cried out in pleasure from every powerful, passionate thrust of that mighty cock, and felt his skin pressing to hers, she **knew** they would be fine.

****

"You cannot do this." Marcus Paulus implored of Senator Caius Metellus. "To move now would be foolish."

The two men walked down the side of one of the senator's many courtyards. Impressive stone columns cast shadows as the sun rose, and Paulus couldn't help but admire the splendour of the garden. Flowers bloomed in all colours- and the slaves that attended to them wore only what the gods had given them upon birth. Young women _and_ men dared not raise their eyes to their master or his guests- instead they toiled to ensure his home was perfect.

"Careful Marcus. You address a senator of Rome."

"Yes, I do." Paulus ignored the warning tone in Caius' voice. "And I seek to protect you. You and your brother have waited so long for this, why hasten your plans now, only to see them shatter through haste?"

Caius stopped, looking Paulus squarely in the eyes. "Because there is nothing, not a thing, that can be done to stop us. Why wait several months when in two we can move?"

Paulus suppressed a sigh. "I cannot guarantee that everything will be in order in two months. Nepos is expected to slip into debt by then and I can.. persuade certain circles to hasten this, but even my powers have limits. Not everyone can be influenced, some may even create new problems."

"You forget Marcus, I am a senator. I can lend weight to your influence, convince those in the right positions that our interests are also their interests."

Paulus had to hold back another sigh. Technically, Caius was correct- but the more people knew of this plot, the more chance it had of reaching the ears of their enemies, and Nepos himself. If the history were to be revealed...

But Paulus saw in Caius' eyes resolve and stubbornness. It was rare that someone could match his own, but in Caius Paulus had a match.

"Very well. I shall attempt to cause Nepos further difficulty. His new gladiators take to the sands for their first taste of combat this afternoon. I will try to see to it that his entry fees are increased."

"Excellent. Perhaps under the guise of a tax increase? After all, he dare not refuse to pay; it _is_ for the benefit of Rome and her people, after all." An evil smile crossed Caius' face.

****

"He is gone! Call for the guards and have them tear the district apart!" Vibius Metellus stood upon his balcony, face red with fury. This was not possible!

Yet it had happened. Three guards lay dead, their heads caved in, and two swords and a shield stolen. Blood-stained marks on the wall by the main gates went all the way up- he had escaped by somehow scaling the wall. But he could not have gotten far.

"Fiiiiiind him!" Vibius bellowed. Over a dozen guards swarmed to the gate and heaved it open, before pursuing their prey under the morning sun.

****

More wine fell down the throat of Munatius. He looked at Nimr with a relaxed expression- the first time such a look had crossed the other man's face since Nimr had arrived.

Nimr had seen his chance. He was confident in his abilities and knew he had to act- but Munatius had then unhinged his plans completely.

"You desire escape don't you?" It was less a question and more a statement. "I can see in your eyes the love you have for your former dominus. The sincere desire to a part of that house again."

Nimr had been ready to pummel Munatius into unconsciousness. It would not have been difficult in his adversary's drunken state, but his voice and eyes gave him pause.

"The truth is..." Munatius held his goblet up. "No one serves this house out of loyalty. Even myself, in position as Doctore..." He spread his arms out. "Well, you see with your own eyes the squalor I must live in."

"Then why accept it?" Asked Nimr. "You know as well as I the truth, so why accept it?"

"Because this is the only life I have ever known." There was sadness in Munatius' voice.

"I can show you another life." Replied Nimr. "Help me, and I will help you."

"And if I should help you, what then? A slave who rebels against his master will forever be a hunted man. And Vibius Metellus is a cruel man- he will punish those who are completely innocent to make a point."

Nimr had no answer to that. However, his responsibility was not to Vibius, but to Nepos.

"Sometimes, the blood of the innocent gets spilled, so that more damage is not done. It is a choice we must live with, and it will cost a piece of ourselves, but doing what's right does not involve doing what is easy. You know of the plot to destroy my former dominus and all who reside within his house. How many innocent lives will suffer if no one will take action?"

Munatius looked at Nimr, with eyes full of weary resignation. "I am too tired Nimr, to become involved in plots and conspiracies. I will not endanger the lives of the other slaves within these walls." Nimr looked away, frustrated. Munatius continued. "But, if you would do one thing for me, I will not impede your escape."

Nimr looked back. "What is it you would have me do?"

There was a haunted look in the other man's eyes. "It has been a long time Nimr, since I felt the touch of another."

Nimr started to speak, then stopped. Was this to be the price of freedom? He knew Ekwueme fucked others, but he was in servitude- he had no choice. Nimr _had_ a choice. He could not betray his love for Ekwu... but if he didn't, there was every chance Nepos, Etruscilla, and everyone else in that house he held dear would suffer for it.

"I... my heart belongs to another." He began, but Munatius cut him off.

"Love. That greatest of strengths- and most dangerous of weaknesses. If you love the House of Nepos, would you not be willing to give me one night- perhaps a final night- of physical comfort?"

He had summed up Nimr's dilemma. Could be break one bond to save another? Would Ekwu understand? Would he even see Ekwu again if he did not do this?

He could smash Munatius' head against the wall until his skull caved in. He could choke the very life out of him with ease at this point. Yet in the short time he had known the man, Nimr had come to respect him. He did not deserve such a fate.

Looking away again, Nimr sighed. When he looked back, he was resolved.

"I will do as you ask, if I have your word that you will not impede my escape."

Munatius looked grateful. "You have my word."

Nimr began to remove his clothing, letting each article slip away. His scarred body came into focus in the torch's light. Munatius exhaled, his eyes turning from grattitude to desire. "The gods have favoured you." He said, voice trembling slightly.

"I do not know if I could claim that." Nimr replied neutrally.

Munatius began to slip his own clothing away. "I could." Hesitating, Munatius reached to caress Nimr's chest, tracing his fingers over his scars. Nimr wanted to flinch, yet he had to admit the gentle touch of Munatius' hands as they ran over his chest was not unwelcome. His own hands returned the gesture, and Munatius let out another sigh, his cock stirring. Munatius pressed his body against Nimr's, brushing his lips against Nimr's for a moment, and Nimr ran his hands over the other man's buttocks, giving them a gentle squeeze.

Munatius groaned, and Nimr could feel his cock becoming erect against his stomach. He stepped back, and let his hand slip to Munatius' length, teasing him with his fingertips.

"The gods have been kind to you as well." He remarked. Munatius was certainly well-endowed. Not as big as Ekwu, but then, no man was** that **big.

Munatius chuckled, slipped his own hand to cup Nimr's balls, and toyed with them as his free hand stroked Nimr's arse.

"I am satisfied with what I have." He said, kissing Nimr again.

They enjoyed each other's bodies. Nimr provided Munatius with oral delights, ultilising all of his skills to bring the other man to the edge of climax and then hold him there. Munatius rode Nimr ferociously and Nimr bucked like a wild boar, whilst stroking Munatius beautifully.

When Nimr took Munatius from behind, he did not let up until Munatius had shot his seed all over the ground, and Nimr blasted his deep within Munatius. The two collapsed, panting in pleasure.

The night was still. No wind ruffled the rags upon the floor or flickered the flame.

"How will you make your escape?" Munatius asked as Nimr got dressed.

"So many gladiators are slumbering, exhausted from drink and whores. There will surely be few guards to keep watch upon such a flock. I will dispatch any who get in my way and make escape via main gate."

"Bold. Ambitious. Certainly possible." Munatius seemed back to his stoic self. "There is one final detail. Kaeso knows you came here. If I am unscathed..."

Nimr locked eyes to Munatius. "You wish me to provide injury."

Munatius nodded. "It will provide a measure of cover. A simple strike to the face would render me unconscious."

Now dressed, Nimr stood, and Munatius also rose. The Doctore swiftly donned his own attire (a naked Munatius would raise questions), and stood expectantly before Nimr.

"I will make it as painless as possible." Said Nimr simply.

Munatius nodded, closed his eyes...

... and went down when Nimr's fist crashed into his cheek.

The deed done, Nimr began to move through the corridors of the ludus. He was unarmed, yet this did not perturb him; when the first guard, patrolling the dungeon-like labyrinth below the main ludus, found Nimr out of his cell, he moved to shout, but Nimr's fist shot out like lightening into the guard's face, snapping teeth and sending him to the floor. Nimr pinned him, and smashed his head upon the stone floor until he heard the crack of bone. The guard's eyes flickered, his body convulsed, and then was still.

Nimr stole the man's keys and sword. Quietly he unlocked the gate and climbed the stairs to the training level.

Another guard, yawning as he carried a torch down one of the corridors, found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nimr shot out a fist that caught the guard's cheek, wrenched the torch from the man's grip and hooked a leg against the guard, kicking out and sending the man to the floor. He drove the bottom end of the iron torch against the guard's temple as hard as he could; he needed only do this twice before he heard another satisfying crunch.

Nimr took another sword and sheathed it. He passed by the armoury and took advantage of the chance to acquire a shield. As he was leaving, yet another unfortunate guard was walking by.

This one died more quickly. Nimr employed a trick he had used before in the arena- he slammed the sharp edge of the sword into side of the man's head- it sliced through flesh and into bone; when he pulled it free the man crumpled, blood leaking from the wound onto the floor and onto his boots.

It was then that Nimr noticed the sun starting to rise. With that, it would not be long before more guards awoke. He sprinted out onto the training sands, racing to the gate and walls, and leaped as high as he could at the wall, before scrambling as hard as he could.

The gods favoured him. He somehow managed to hook a hand upon the top and hauled himself over. The drop was not a low one but fortunately a cart carrying hay for Vibius' horses was parked outside. Nimr dropped down into it, then pulled himself out and sprinted into the slowly-filling streets.


	20. Fight your Destiny

The sun was continuing it's slow but steady ascent as Nimr reached the doors to Lady Crispina's house. He pummeled the huge wooden doors with all his might, until young Stigr opened it. Crispina's latest servant looked wide-eyed in shock at the imposing sight of Nimr, who did not waste time on pleasantries, pushing past Stigr and into the house.

"You cannot just..." Stigr started, but Nimr raised a hand.

"Quiet! I do not believe I was followed but do not test this."

Stigr gulped, then nodded.

"What is the..." Crispina's door swung open as she walked out, looking resplendent in her maroon robes. She stopped in her tracks when she laid eyes on Nimr.

"What? What are you doing here?" She stopped forward, eyes filled with confusion.

"I apologise for my entrance my lady, but I have news that Nepos **must** hear. His enemies conspire to accelerate their plans." Nimr bowed his head. "Please, send word that he needs to come here."

Crispina placed a hand on his shoulder. "That may not be so simple. Nepos has business in the arena this afternoon. I would imagine he prepares even now for the games."

"Nonetheless, I must speak with him."

She smiled. "Very well. I shall send servant to fetch Nepos." She looked like she wanted to say more, but Ekwueme stepped into sight and his eyes went wide when he saw his beloved.

"Nimr..." He crossed the short distance between then in only three strides, then wrapped his arms around him and held him in a tight embrace. "What has happened? Why are you here?"

Nimr kissed him, and returned his fierce hug. "Much has happened my love. Crispina is sending for Nepos- I must break important words with him... and I must speak with you as well." Pain welled up in Nimr's eyes, and Ekwueme's filled with concern.

"What is wrong?"

"Not here. I will speak with you in private." The worry on Ekwu's face did not abate with Nimr's words.

Crispina snapped her fingers after speaking to Stigr, who hurried from the house. She gave the two men a moment of privacy before coughing discreetly.

"You look most unbecoming of a gladiator Nimr. Ekwueme, take him to the baths, tend to his wounds properly, and see him cleaned."

Ekwueme bowed. "Yes Mistress."

He took Nimr by the hand, leading down a corridor, toward the baths.

****

Vibius' face with red with anger as he stood in the entrance to Munatius' cell. Flanked by two centurions, he cut a surprisingly imposing figure in his pristine white robes.

"I am told Nimr was here for much of the night. What did the two of you discuss?"

Munatius stood in the presence of his master, looking more contrite than he actually felt.

"We broke words of our battles in the arena Dominus. I recalled some of my finer victories; he spoke of his great delight at defeating Decimus. He mentioned his homeland once or twice..."

"And where is home?" Interrupted Vibius.

"I think he uttered about Syria Dominus, but do not take my words as fact, for my memory is hazy."

Vibius took a step forward, and thrust his face at Munatius' own.

"Pray that memory clears, and that Nimr is found, or even you will face consequences."

With that threat, Vibius left. The centurions gave Munatius a dirty look, then turned their backs and departed.

****

The water was warm, refreshing and soothing upon Nimr's physical wounds. Ekwu's hands rubbes oils into his skin and his mere touch felt invigorating. Yet there was no soothing Nimr's soul.

"Speak to me my love. Lend voice to what troubles you." Ekwu pleaded, as he too got undressed and climbed into the bath.

"I... to aid escape, to find myself here, to save those I care about... I had to commit an act of betrayal."

"What sort of act?" Ekwu was worried.

"I... provided another with the services of my body."

"I see." Ekwu fell silent for a moment, but continued to scrub and massage at Nimr's grimy body.

"I am so sorry..." Nimr began, but Ekwu placed a finger on Nimr's lips.

"Nimr, tell me, if you had not given your flesh, what would be happening now?"

"I don't unders..."

"What would be happening now? Where would you be?" Ekwu took another bottle of oil and dripped some upon Nimr's chest.

"I would... I would most likely still be in a cell in the house of Vibius Metellus."

"And would Nepos not still be unaware of the accelerated plot to destroy him?"

I... he would still be unaware."

"And you would not be here, with me, right now." Ekwu looked Nimr in the eyes. "We must all do things we may not wish to do in order to survive. I love Lady Crispina, but she bids me to fuck other men and women on a daily basis, when I would much rather fuck only you. I do what is required of me for that is my place, just as you do what is required of you."

Nimr looked shocked. "Ekwu I... I thought you would be angry, that..." Ekwu clasped Nimr by the shoulders.

"I could never be angry at you Nimr. You are my brave warrior. You have risked much to escape from Vibius and to help your friends. And the very fact you feel such pain over what is necessary tells me how much you love me." He smiled, and Nimr smiled back.

"Now..." Ekwu playfully grabbed at Nimr's cock. "You had best fuck me twice as hard as you fucked him, as punishment!"

****

"Who would call at this early hour?" Etruscilla was not amused. One of their servants, a young man by the name of Numerius, more a boy really, rushed to the doors and pulled them open.

An exhausted, rather disheveled young man (but not unattractive!) was waiting.

"Please, I would speak with the master of the house." He panted. Numerius was about to speak when Etruscilla reached the door.

"I am the lady of the house. What brings you here?"

"I am Stigr, sent here by Lady Crispina. She has words to break with your husband my lady."

"I see. Numerius, would you kindly escort Stigr to the courtyard- I shall summon my husband."

"Yes Domina." The two men headed off.

Nepos was wrapping a toga around himself when Etruscilla returned to the bedroom.

"Who was it my love?" He asked.

"A servant of Lady Crispina, by the name of Stigr, sent here so that she may break words with you."

Nepos looked confused. "Did he say what those words concerned?"

"No, but he is waiting in the courtyard."

****

The expanse of soil and the arrangement of flowers were one of Etruscilla's passions. Breathing life into the earth was a beautiful thing, and she loved her little garden. She now walked along the side of it, watching the animated conversation between Nepos and Stigr.

"So, as you can see sir, Vibius and his brother Caius prepare to move sooner than expected, **much** sooner."

Nepos put his hands on his head as he paced. Etruscilla recognised the look of fear in her husband's eyes.

"Two months is not enough time... not enough time!" He wanted to scream. As ever the gods were against him.

"Lady Crispina does not know what can be done with this news, but she hopes at, now you are at least armed with this knowledge, you may find a way to prepare."

Nepos nodded softly for a second. "Gratitude to both of you for informing us. You should return to your house, lest any troublesome forces see your presence here. Please tell Lady Crispina I will seek an audience with her in the next few days."

"Yes sir. I shall take my leave now sir." Stigr bowed, then let Numerius lead him away.

"What do we do now?" Asked Etruscilla calmly. Nepos didn't look at her.

"I can see only two choices. We either discover the secret that led to the Metallus family seeking to ruin us, or we take a bloodier path, that will rid us of them but lead us to certain exile or death."

"Why do I fear you will choose the violent path?" Etruscilla walked toward her husband.

"Because you know as well as I the secret we must discover will be buried deep within the very homes of our enemies, where we cannot reach it. I had hoped Nimr would have time to somehow explore... but we have been robbed of that."

"You are not a killer Titus. You are a good man..."

"A good man... who might yet do nothing and preside over the loss of everything his family and loved ones have worked for. I cannot let my wife, not to mention our servants, be lost to destitution! I will not have a pair of vindictive shits get away with destroying my family name!"

"And what happens if by some miracle you should succeed in murdering a senator and a powerful ludus owner? What becomes of us then?" Etruscilla's voice grew louder.

Nepos saw the heat in her eyes and met it with his own. "We must do _something_!"

Etruscilla took her husband's hands in her own. "And we shall Titus! We shall find the documents that will free us from this nightmare and we shall bring down our enemies properly! And if, _if_, this does not seem possible... then we shall consider what further steps to take."

Her words reached him. There was still much passion in Nepos' eyes, but it was subsiding. For now at least, he saw reason.

"Come, let us prepare for today's games. There is always the chance our fighters will win us much coin." Etruscilla led Nepos from the courtyard.


	21. The Insurgent

Marcus Paulus was not used to be summoned. A man of his importance did not expect such things.

Yet when Caius Metellus called for him, Paulus did not dare ignore it.

What he had not expected, upon strolling into the senate office of Caius, was to be faced by not one brother but two.

"Vibius, this is an unexpected pleasure." He said evenly. The expression on Vibius' face was not at all welcoming.

"A few days ago I parted with much coin to procure a worthy and able gladiator. As the sun was rising he slipped from my grasp and is now at this moment potentially anywhere in the city!"

Paulus was shocked. Vibius was legendary for the stern measures in place to deter escape from his ludus. Clearly Nimr was even more skilled than anyone knew.

"That is... most unfortunate." Paulus began.

"Unfortunate? _Unfortunate_? This is an outrage Marcus! I did not invest so heavily only for my prize to part from grip! You assured me Nimr would be obedient!"

"I assured you of no such thing. You sought a means to hasten Nepos' end, and I assisted you in removing his most prized fighter from his possession, placing him into yours. I promised you a skilled and potent warrior, and I delivered."

"Are you being intransigent Marcus?" The cold, calculating eyes of Caius stared into his own. Paulus returned that gaze with one of equal measure.

"No, of course not Senator. I am being precise. I was commissioned to help your brother procure Nimr and I did exactly that."

"Hmm. It would seem to me that you delivered faulty goods Marcus." The temperature seemed to drop a notch more. "Clearly Nimr has loyalty issues, issues you failed to mention, either because you did not acquire proper knowledge, or because you failed to pass on such words."

Paulus was becoming irked. "I can assure you, I fulfilled my obligations to the letter. I do not appreciate my integrity being questioned."

"And I do not appreciate losing my most prized possession within days of acquiring him!" Vibius was red-faced, burning with fury, in complete contrast to his brother.

"Calm yourself Vibius." The words were quiet, yet Caius carried much authority. "We are all reasonable men. I am certain we can find a satisfactory arrangement for this... mishap."

Paulus nodded. "I will commission all the centurions under my command to keep watch for Nimr. They will join the authorities in patrolling the city."

"Gratitude Marcus. As a senator I will be issuing a warrant for Nimr's immediate arrest. It is important he is returned to my brother _unharmed_."

"I shall make sure of it Senator." Paulus bowed, and met Vibius' angry glare with a quiet dignity as he left.

****

"Nimr!" Nepos exclaimed. There was his friend, still nursing injuries from his fight with Decimus, looking exhausted from his escapades, but yet still looking as formidable as ever. Somehow he carried that look, even after being hastily dressed in robes more befitting someone of Nepos' size.

Nepos had quickly rushed to see Nimr in person, even as Praxites and other gladiators were being transported to the arena. Though he was now armed with the knowledge that his house was in more immediate peril than he thought, it mattered to Nepos to see Nimr.

"Dominus." Nimr smiled and bowed his head.

"You are no longer my servant Nimr, and I am not your dominus."

"Nonetheless, it is a title I would sooner bestow upon you than upon any other." Nimr's expression grew more serious. "You take many risks coming here."

"You flatter me." Nepos slapped Nimr on the shoulder.

"Perhaps, but I could not pass opportunity to see you my friend. Especially when it will become dangerous for you to remain in the city."

They had use of Lady Crispina's private quarters for their discussion. It felt strange to hold such a talk when surrounded by implements of a sexual nature. Neither of them sat, for neither wanted to.

"I had considered that." Nimr looked away, at one of Crispina's more elaborate sculptures. "I wish I could do more to aid your cause."

"Nimr, you have already aided me in so many ways. Without you my house would have been broken a long time ago. Without you I would not know of this plot's hastened progress."

Nimr turned to face his former master once again. "And yet this plot continues, with no end to it, save for your destruction."

"Yes, it continues. For now. But when time comes to make fateful choice, I will act." There was steel in Nepos' words, but Nimr did not see it reflected upon his face.

"You plan to murder the ones responsible." The statement hung in the air.

"Etruscilla believes I will seek the documents that yet hold the secret of why the house of Metellus holds such a grudge against my own. I do not believe there is time to locate such information, assuming it even exists. If Caius and Vibius should fall, their house crumbles, and their plot dies with them."

"You are not a murderer Dominus. I do not believe you would commit such acts, even in the face of utter ruin. You are too good a man to dirty your name with such deeds." Nimr's voice rumbled.

Nepos paced the room. "I have no choice! Not only for the sake of my wife and myself, but for all those who now reside within my walls! We shall become slaves ourselves if I do not act!"

"There is another way." Said Nimr calmly. "_I_ can perform acts that you cannot."

Nepos stopped in his tracks. "You... Nimr, no. You are already a hunted man. Your priority should lie with fleeing the city!"

"As I am already a hunted man, what difference should it make?" Said Nimr. "Murder a senator and there will be no way back for you Dominus. Even if the rest of your house is not somehow condemned for your actions, you will meet a painful end. Should _I_ do this, I am confident enough that I can evade capture and give you valuable alibi."

There was so much passion in Nepos' eyes. So many conflicting emotions. With a sigh, he seemed to relax.

"Nimr, the powers that be may still link you to me. They may claim you were acting upon my orders."

"Then it is their obligation to prove such words were broken between us. If I am not caught, they will have only their allegations, which are meaningless. If I am caught, I **promise** you I will claim I acted alone."

Another sigh escaped Nepos' lips. "I have asked so much of you over the years old friend. It does not feel right to ask this of you as well."

"It has been, is, and always shall be my honour to serve the House of Nepos, in any way I can. Besides..." Nimr's face spread into an evil smile. "From what I have seen of Vibius, it would be a fate most deserved."

Nepos laughed. "This I will not dispute. I must take my leave now old friend. I do not know when, or even if, we shall meet again."

Nimr thrust out a hand, that Nepos took.

"We shall one day, in the afterlife. That is guaranteed. Until that day... the gods will decide whether our paths meet again Dominus."

Tears were beginning to well up in Nepos' eyes. "Live well Nimr."

"Live well, Titus."


	22. Great Risk

The bloodied gladiator that staggered from the dagger embedded in his thigh was not going to live long in the memory of the House of Nepos. One of the fifteen given to him by Paulus, Nepos despaired at the man's lack of fighting skill.

His opponent was a man of the Moors, bulging with muscles and filled with fury. The net and spear were his favoured weapons and they had already done much damage to Nepos' man; now he was enjoying himself, slicing at limbs and delivering fists into his foe's stomach. The crowd cheered.

When the final blow came it was the dagger again, through the throat. Blood spurted from the dying man's neck and lips; his death marked the third of Nepos' new acquisitions to die in as many fights.

At least Praxites had proven his worth. His fight had been a short but successful affair, removing his opponent's legs with a swing of his blade and driving his sword through the man's chest. Simple but very effective.

Others of his stock had also prevailed but duels Nimr would have sauntered through were struggles for what was left of his people. Nepos did not feel confident that the next fighter would fare any better.

Yet, for all the problems in the arena, it was the problems beyond that caused Nepos the greatest worry. His friend, Nimr, was even now preparing to hunt down the very men who hunted _him_, and whilst Nepos had not specifically instructed Nimr to act, he could not release himself from the burden of responsibility.

The crowd cheered the victorious Moor, who had since sliced his enemy's head away and now held it aloft. Nepos barely noticed.

"You are not here." Stated Etruscilla, sitting beside him on the balcony.

"Hmm? What?" Nepos turned, to face his wife.

"You are not here. Your physical form is present, but _you_ are not."

Nepos exhaled. "I am... distracted."

"By the news delivered today." She observed.

"Yes. It weighs heavily upon my mind."

He could see the doubt creased on her face. Somehow she sensed he was withholding important words.

"I am sure. Did you speak to your friend?" She spoke quietly, mindful of the other people upon the balcony. Yet even with soft tongue her voice held a trace of flame.

Nepos hesitated for a but a moment. "I did. I advised him to seek a new home, free of the shackles of the city." That part at least was true.

"I trust he will see immediate escape." Her voice had changed from hot to cold in an instant.

"I hope he will."

The crowd roared as the next two fighters stepped into the arena. Nepos' worries deepened, but not over the fear of losing another unworthy warrior.

****

For second time that morning someone was pounding on the doors to Lady Crispina's House. The first time had been inconvienient, for it had woken her far too early for her tastes. Now it was infuriating, for she was enjoying the tongue of a petite brunette, lapping at her most delicate regions, pushing her closer and closer to orgasm...

And she had to abandon her pleasure when she heard Stigr open the door and a deep voice demand to see her.

"Do not go anywhere my dear." She cupped the face of the maiden gently. "I shall return to finish what we started very soon."

Throwing on a typically revealing burgundy toga, She walked briskly to the door, fixing a stern gaze on the centurion that stood outside her home.

"To what do I owe this visit?" She asked stiffly.

The centurion met her fierce stare with piercing blue eyes of his own. A scar on his nose seemed to flare.

"I have orders to search these premises for a recently-escaped gladiator, known as 'Nimr'. He has fled from his master and killed several of his guards upon his escape. My men and I are to conduct searches of every home in the city."

Crispina lauged airily. "Well then, you had best get started- this is after all a rather large city. Please, do come in."

She pulled the doors open wider, and in marched the imposing centurion. His professional eyes were already scanning the rooms either side of him, currently unoccupied at the current hour.

"What's your name brave centurion?" She asked, brushing a hand down his arm.

"Of what concern to you is my name?" He replied, a little tartly. Crispina flicked her hair away and walked in front of him.

"I merely make polite conversation. Surely it is not beyond a warrior of Rome to be polite? Or should I complain to your captain about your conduct?"

The centurion harumphed. "Publius. Satisfied?"

"Mmm, that depends." She allowed her robe to 'accidently' slip a little, revealing greater cleavage. Well-trained eyes caught the flicker of Publius' eyes to her breasts, if only for a moment.

"So tell me, this man you seek, should I be worried?" She allowed a touch of anxiety into her voice.

"I do not believe so." Publius was approaching the doors to her private chambers, but turned to his right to march down the corridor instead.

"What makes you sure?"

"Because such men usually seek to flee the city's walls before all else. If he has remained, he is a fool, and I am told this man is no fool." Publius began to push open some of the doors. He saw several servants in various states of undress and in various stages of fornication, but did not see anything that would be of value to him.

"He does not appear to be hiding within these walls." He finally said, apparently satisfied with his search.

"A relief. To think such a barbarian could have chosen my home to seek shelter..." Crispina made herself shudder.

"As I said, such men usually flee. Still, it pleases me to have provided relief to such a delicate flower." Publius' tone was more gentle. He had relaxed a little.

"I am quite grateful. And perhaps..." She ran her hands over his chest armor. "I can provide _you _with relief when such opportunity presents itself?"

"Ah, I am betrothed to another my Lady. I am... appreciative of the consideration."

"A pity you are spoken for. Still, such is the way of things. Thank you, once again, for securing my property. Perhaps you and your beloved might seek to partake in a paired exercise one day?"

Publius actually smiled. "I will offer her suggestion." The doors were now in sight. "I offer you thanks for being so welcoming. Many have reacted poorly to these searches. It is refreshing to have different experience."

"Not at all. I hope you find the one you seek." She said, offering a gentle smile. The guard nodded in respect, then departed to return to his kin.

Stigr was there, and he hastily closed the doors. He looked as white as clean bedsheets.

"My Lady, that..."

"Was uncomfortably close. Yes, yes it was. Nimr! What are you..." He had bolted from his hiding place under the floorboards of Crispina's private room, and had pulled on a cloak from the storeroom. Now he made for the doors.

"There is no time my Lady. Publius' arrival has provided unexpected chance. Sooner or later he will return to his captain, who will lead me to Caius or Vibius. I must follow him."

"You place yourself in enormous risk Nimr!" Crispina was indignant. "I cannot allow it!"

"If Cais and Vibius die the bulk of their plot dies with them. The shadow they have cast over my friends will fall." Nimr was opening the door. "This is the only way."

Ekwueme had appeared in the hallway, his eyes full of tears. "He is right my Lady. We must let him go."

Crispina looked from Ekwueme, to Nimr, and back again. She felt the emotion in the room and knew they must have already spoken about Nimr's intentions. She could feel resignation taking over.

"Then Nimr... you must go. Remember, you will always have shelter here. Always."

"I will cherish this my Lady. Ekwu... I love you."

"And I love you. Return to me, somehow." Ekwu's voice was cracking.

A single tear fell down Nimr's cheek. "I shall. Somehow I shall." With those words, he slipped out, to stalk his prey.

****

"You knew precisely what Nimr would seek to do once you had spoken to him! Despite assuring me you would seek a bloody resolution only as a last resort!" Etruscilla's temper flared as they returned to their home. She stormed out, into the courtyard, then wheeled around to sting Nepos with her fury.

"I have not broken my word! I still hope to find a noble way out of this, but I must face the facts, our chances of finding such an option are small. You know this as well as I."

"They will accuse us of sending Nimr on this quest. The blood upon his hands will lead back to _us_."

"Even if such a thing is true it will rest with the authorities to prove such a plan exists. There is no record, _none_, to link us to Nimr's deeds.

"And if you are wrong Titus? If they can shore up their words with proof, you will have condemned us all." Etruscilla's anger had ebbed, but in its place was disappointment.

"I know." There was nothing more he could say.


	23. Aim for the Heart

Cloaked by his hood and dressed in clean, upstanding clothes, no one gave Nimr a second glance. He looked nothing like the brave and fierce warrior that duelled on the sands, and he blended in with ease. The market stalls, the busy streets, the horses with their carts and the shopkeepers with their wares- not one of them recognised him.

Up ahead, the golden armour of Publius, and the red-feathered cap upon his helmet, provided Nimr with an easy marker. The imposing appearance of centurions worked in his favour; he could blend in, they could not.

He followed Publius down streets and crowded alleys, until they came to a small clearing. Dodging horse-drawn carts and overburdened slaves hoisting their masters' wares, Nimr spotted Publius make his way into the building that housed the local garrison.

Waiting patiently, Nimr watched. Other guards came and went. The sun grew hotter, but still Nimr waited. It was beginning to become boring when Publius finally left, followed by an older man with a bold plume of white feathers rising from his cap. That would have to be the captain, and from the look upon his face he was bearing bad news (which wasn't surprising- Nimr had after all evaded capture so far, something that would be most displeasing to the authorities).

The two men headed off, and Nimr once again followed them. They strode with great purpose and Nimr couldn't help but find amusement at how close they were to their quarry. They only had to turn around...

They made progress down streets that gradually became more familiar, which puzzled Nimr slightly. He could not be certain as to why- until they turned a corner and he laid eyes upon the gates of Vibius' ludus.

This posed a problem. He could not simply stroll into the home of the very man he was to kill, not when the guards would not allow anyone to walk in. There would also be greater odds of being recognised- and the likes of Kaeso would not hesitate to turn him in.

The opportunity to take action was fading. It was also highly unlikely Caius would be present as well.

It was time to wait once more. Nimr kept to the shadows, seemingly another traveler, unremarkable and insignificant.

Time passed. Nimr did not know how much. Boredom and hunger were beginning to take hold in his mind and his wounds from his recent fight with Decimus ached. When would they lead him to Caius?

Ideally they both needed to die at once, but the senator was the bigger prize. Still, if push came to shove, Nimr would dispatch Vibius first.

The sun was now at it's peak. The heat beat down upon the ground and Nimr was beginning to feel parched. When would they emerge?!

Then, finally, the gates swung open, and Publius and the captain left. Nimr could see Vibius, gesturing passionately at his slaves, before the gates were slowly closed again.

He once again followed the centurions, in the hope of being led to Caius.

Fatigue was setting in. Nimr had not slept, his hunger had grown, and his thirst was almost painful. His eyes were tracking the pair of centurions as they moved deeper into the city, but his head was throbbing and he was losing focus. He did however, note that they approached the Senate Chambers- and he also noted the increasing number of centurions as they neared Rome's most important building.

Nimr knew he was not in a condition to take on so many guards and his chances of successfully infiltrating such a fortress were slim. It infuriated him to admit defeat, but Caius and Vibius would not die this day. He started back toward Crispina's home, weary and frustrated- but at least he had a clearer idea of the defences he was up against.

If he had waited, but for a moment, he would have had cause for great concern.

****

The cooling waters of the baths were soothing to Nepos' body but he could not so sure about his mind. His argument with Etruscilla was still fresh in the memory and he could not shake the feeling that he had made the wrong decision.

_What more could I do though? I desire peaceful resolution but to find the means to find it are almost impossible to reach!_

The plan was in motion, Nimr would be executing it, and the consequences would be unavoidable. Nepos knew the allies of Caius and Vibius would almost certainly suspect him and, for all the lack of proof, they could his life far more difficult.

The alternative was to let ruin come. What could anyone do in his situation?

He dipped his head underwater, enjoying how it felt. The respite from the heat was most welcome. If only he could find respite from Etruscilla's anger.

When he came back up for air, it was to a knocking at the door. A calm rapping. He heard footsteps- most probably Numerius'- and left the matter alone. If it was important he would no doubt be summoned. For now he wanted solitude.

Such a thing would not last. The sound of footsteps returned, only with greater haste and it grew louder. Sure enough, as Nepos had feared, Numerius was opening the door, looking at his master with contrition.

"Apologies Dominus, but you have an important guest." He said. "Shall I send him to the lounge area?"

"Yes, please. Who is the guest?"

"Caius Metellus."

Nepos bolted upright. "The senator? Ensure he is comfortable, and bring him wine."

"Yes, Dominus." Numerius departed, closing the door behind him.

Nepos had not expected this. What would bring one of the men who wanted him crushed to his door?

Nepos dried and clothed himself in a light blue toga, slipped on his sandals and made his way quickly to the lounge. He noted that Numerius had already informed Etruscilla of Caius' presence, for his wife was making polite conversation as he entered.

"Ah, Titus Nepos. Thank you for receiving me." The somewhat plump, grey-haired man, who nevertheless looked neat and tidy in his cream robe and toga, had deep blue eyes that held a powerful intellect.

"It is my pleasure Senator." Replied Nepos evenly. "Had I known of your impending arrival I would have prepared."

"Regrettably there was not time to send word ahead. I come to seek your help, as a citizen of Rome." How did Caius keep his voice so level, so sincere, given he was even now seeking to destroy the very home he currently stood in?

"I am always keen to serve Rome Senator. How may I be of service?"

"As you may or may not be aware the gladiator Nimr, who until recently fought for your house, has escaped from his new ludus. As of yet his motives for doing so are not clear, but what is clear is that a very dangerous man now roams the streets of the city. I come to seek word on what you believe Nimr may do next, on where he might go."

Nepos was puzzled. "Forgive me Senator, but why would you ask me in person? Why not send a guard to receive what news I can offer?"

"I wish to be involved as this matter has affected my brother, Vibius, whose ludus purchased Nimr at not inconsiderable cost. I also believe a senator can be less intimidating than an armed centurion turning up at one's door."

Nepos clasped his hands in front of him. "I wish I could provide you with valued words Senator, but Nimr was a guarded man. He spoke rarely of matters beyond combat."

Caius offered a smile, albeit a dangerous one. "A pity. I had hoped he might have parted with some clue as to his desires."

"He is a driven man Senator, moved by passion for honourable causes. That is all I can tell you."

With a small sigh, Caius appeared to accept Nepos' words. "I appreciate your time master Nepos. Perhaps your words will yet prove useful. Until then, good day." He nodded at Etruscilla. "And good day to you too my lady."

"Senator." Replied Etruscilla calmly.

The couple watched as the senator left, then drew breath as the doors closed.

"I notice the senator's heart still beats." Remarked Etruscilla, casting eyes upon her husband.

"Yes. It would appear Nimr has failed, at least in slaying Caius."

"You sound relieved husband."

Nepos nodded. "I do not desire blood being spilled in my name. I worry though, for Nimr."

Etruscilla took a step toward him. "You worry he has fallen."

"I do. Though if he had, Caius would not have come here to seek words on how to find him."

She looked into her husband's eyes. She looked... Nepos couldn't place it. Emotional?

"I sensed the arrogance of the man Titus. The brash, unyielding arrogance of him, to come into this house and ask questions of you. It was not right, but you handled it with great dignity." Her hands wrapped around him. "And I am pleased you are reconsidering your... current path."

He pulled her close to him. "If I can get word to Nimr, I will request he ceases his mission. We are still left with a difficult struggle."

She kissed him. "I confess, having met the man, that the depth of our struggle is perhaps deeper than I first feared. However, every man has a weakness. I am sure we will find his."

Nepos smiled. "And what is my weakness?"

"Ah dear husband..." She ran her hands over his arse and squeezed, kissing him again. "_I_ am your weakness. You would do anything for me. Such as placing your tongue between my legs and providing me with ecstasy."

"You have read me most accurately my wife. I would indeed do anything." He kissed her, took her by the hand, and led her to the bedroom.

Their clothes did not make it there. Instead Nepos virtually threw his wife down upon the bed, who giggled at her husband's exuberance. Her laughter turned to moans as his hands ran over her breasts and stomach, and his tongue began to lap delicately at her sex. The gentle caress was slowly building up, into longer licks, deeper licks, and Etruscilla shuddered at her husband's skilled performance. She arched her back when his hands returned to her breasts, groping firmly as his tongue delved deeper, probing and exploring. His breath felt hot upon her thighs and she gripped at the bedsheets, thoroughly enjoying every minute.

"Mmm, it would be wise to slow pace, lest desired end be hastened..." She murmured, but her words appeared to have the opposite effect. Nepos lapped faster, hungrily feasting upon her, and she gasped. His eyes blazed with love for her.

But then, she knew he would probably not take anything less than an orgasm as a satisfying end to his endeavours. His tongue wriggled and felt sooo good!

"Titus..." She moaned louder. That gorgeous wet tongue was snaking about so deliciously, and she felt her body reaching toward that most glorious of moments... she shivered with lust, felt her nipples harden under his touch... and when his tongue stroked tenderly along her walls, it broke the last string of her control. She came, hard, her body wracked with pleasure, crying out in bliss.

When she returned from the peak she had scaled, Etruscilla pulled her husband up for a sweet kiss, and she felt his big cock press against her wet pussy. Her eyes met his, and she smiled, then moaned as he slowly entered her.

"I love you Titus." She purred.

"I love you, Etruscilla." He murmured in reply.


	24. Traps

Their passion sated, Etruscilla lay her head down upon her husband's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. He was quiet, almost unnaturally so, as they enjoyed each other's arms.

"You are troubled my love."

Nepos nodded. "I am. I am... glad to have seen sense, but worried, deeply worried, about what the future still holds. If cherished documents exist that may exonerate us, we must find them, yet they are almost certainly beyond our reach."

Etruscilla thought for a moment. Her mind whirred, as it did sometimes, seeking details, options that Nepos had missed.

"Could Paulus yet be of use to us?" She asked. "He has much knowledge, after all."

Nepos shook his head. "He would not part with it to aid us. He is friends with Vibius, and we lack the coin to loosen his tongue. Nor can we ask Lady Crispina to take further risk on our behalf."

It was Etruscilla's turn to reconsider her path. An option that she was loathe to take, but perhaps, just perhaps...

"I could loosen his tongue. I could suggest that you and I have fallen out of favour, and that I wish to be on the arm of such a wealthy, powerful man as he."

Nepos gave her an incredulous look. "You would do this?" He waved the idea away. "Paulus would suspect the timing of the move. There is also no guarantee he would part word with enough time for us to act. And... you would have to provide him with services."

Etruscilla smiled, and toyed with his chest hair. "This thought promotes jealousy."

"It promotes revulsion. The thought of a beautiful rose as you, fornicating with an ogre like him..."

She laughed. "I will confess to finding the idea quite unsavoury. At this point, I am uncertain what else to suggest."

An idea was bubbling away in Nepos' mind. His eyes widened a little.

"Perhaps Paulus does yet hold the key... My wife, I know you are against bloodshed, and see it only as a last resort, but if Paulus can be... persuaded to break words on the matter, he could see us freed from this nightmare."

She sat up, looking stern. "What sort of 'persuasion' would you suggest?"

"The blunt kind."

"I do not like this Titus. However, I am beginning to doubt our options. You are not a viscious man Titus, how do you plan to extract words from Paulus' lips?"

Nepos was silent for a moment, before gently easing Etruscilla from him. "I will commision one of our flock- Praxites perhaps- to accost Paulus at first opportunity. He will convince Paulus to break words or face painful end."

"Praxites? Do you believe him such loyal servant that he would take such risk for us?" Etruscilla sounded doubtful.

"I believe he will. He has trained with Nimr, absorbed some of the man's love for this house. He is the only one I would trust, aside Nimr, for this."

"It is a pity Nimr has almost certainly fled the city by now." Replied Etruscilla sadly. "We could assured of success if he were aiding us."

"This is true. It is also true that we must forgo thoughts of Nimr. He is lost to us now, and we must place our faith in his successor."

****

As the day gradually turned to dusk a weary, hungry Nimr approached the entrance to Lady Crispina's house. The alley way was dark, yet strangely welcoming.

It was risky to stay in the city, but at least Lady Crispina's house had the merit of having already been searched. Plus, it would mean a little more time with Ekwueme.

He quietly slipped to the door, rapped on it a couple of times, and not for the first time Stigr's eyes widened when he laid eyes upon the former gladiator-turned-fugitive. This time he did not move to fetch Crispina- he simply stood aside and allowed Nimr entrance.

The house was busy. Men and women in various states of undress and in a variety of pair-ups coul be heard behind the curtains, grunting and moaning as they performed various deeds. Stigr led Nimr quickly to the back, toward the servant quarters.

"Ekwueme is currently... performing, and I do not know when he will be free." Stigr said quickly. "In the meantime, eat!" There was the welcome sight of bread and wine, and cold meats as well.

"Thank you." Nimr gently patted Stigr on the back, before the servant scurried off to attend to the guests.

The food and drink was simple but incredible. Nevertheless, Nimr felt so tired that he did not know if he could keep his eyes open much longer. He _had_ to stay awake long enough to see Ekwu, to part words on his exploits, and to see to it word reached Nepos of his failure.

It was however, so, so difficult, after the frantic past few days. The beds were inviting, and even as Nimr ate he felt his fatigue grow. Despite his best efforts, Nimr **had** to sleep. He took to one of the beds, closed his eyes, and settled into a well-earned slumber.

****

His rest did not last long, for he felt Ekwu slip into bed with me, wrapping his arms around him. The embrace was warm, soft, and it wasn't long before Nimr was asleep again.

****

"I note with displeasure that no one seems to able to predict Nimr's actions." Caius sat in his personal chamber, casting a calculating eye upon the Captain of the Guard, Marcus Paetus.

The Captain's hazel eyes and weather-worn face betrayed no sign of worry about being in the Senator's scrutiny. "It is regrettable Senator, that Nimr has so far evaded capture, but I can assure you, he has not left the city. There are centurions posted at every exit and examining every transport out of the walls. He _is_ here."

His hat was held in his arms, his gold-plated armour shone, and the Captain looked like a man ready for war.

"If he is indeed still here, I would advise you redouble your efforts Captain. Nimr is a potentially dangerous man, highly skilled in combat, and if he is indeed seeking freedom, he will almost certainly fight hard for it, especially if cornered. It would not do for innocent blood to spill on the streets."

Paetus had his doubts that Caius truly cared about innocent blood, but fortunately his wrinkled forehead did not betray his thoughts. "My centurions are taking every measure to ensure the safety of Rome's citizens."

"Good. It is also important to ensure discretion. After all, Nimr escaped from my brother's ludus. I do not want or need my family name being embarrassed by this affair." His eyes continued to stare fiercely. Paetus continued to brush it aside.

"There shall be no such embarrassment Senator. I promise you this."

"Good. You are dismissed Captain. I wish you look in your mission."

"Thank you Senator. I shall not fail you."

****

The Captain swept from Caius' office, his centurion's robe billowing behind him. Publius fell into step beside him.

"What news sir?" He asked.

"The senator wishes us to continue our search. Personally, I believe Nimr to be long gone; he escaped our notice, perhaps escaping via one of the sewers. I dare not disappoint such a powerful family with such news, so we shall pay lip-service to search for a few days more. After that, we shall make apologies and hope the good senator is in forgiving mood."

****

Crispina poked her nose into the servant quarters, and smiled. Nimr had returned, and now slept, whilst Ekwueme slept with him. For a short while at least, all was right with the universe. She watched them for a time, before deciding to send word to Nepos of the latest development. He want to know that Nimr was still here.


	25. Who is the Hunter?

For once Stigr was not the one to travel to Nepos' villa. Another servant was sent whilst he entertained an older couple with, amongst other things, a gag, a whip, and various penetrative implements.

He wasn't quite finished with the husband when he heard Nepos' familiar voice upon arrival. He mentally shook his head as he spanked arse, wishing Crispina would leave the matter alone.

****

"Thank you Titus, for seeing me on such short notice. I am beginning to think you and your wife should take up residence here, such is the time you spend within these walls. Mmm, quite the thought!" She offered a naughty smile. Nepos tried to think if he knew anyone as flirtatious as she, but no one came to mind.

"Wine?" She walked from her bed to the cabinet where a bottle waited.

"Normally I would say no- I think however, I would say yes." Nepos smiled politely.

"If only you would say yes to other offers!" She laughed, then her face became serious. "As my messenger informed you, Nimr did not succeed in his... mission. I believe that is for the best young Titus- slaying members of the powerful Metellus family will not help you escape your plight, and the more time Nimr spends within the city the greater risk to himself."

"I... have come to the same conclusion." He began. He shuffled in his seat. "However, I am still without means or plan to rid myself of current problems, apart from one, desperate strategy."

"What would that be?" Crispina took a generous sip of her wine and handed Nepos a goblet.

He took a drink from it. "There is but one man who holds the key to unraveling this plot completely. A man who has always held the key. His secrets were partially unlocked once before, by you, but now, the door must not only be opened but smashed down."

Crispina's eyes narrowed. "You are not suggesting..."

"I do not mean to suggest you should offer more of yourself to him. Far from it. I simply need Paulus drawn into the open, so that I can apply proper... pressure." Nepos was hesitant, but he had no other way.

"You mean to interrogate him? Titus, if you should force him to spill words, do you think he will then quietly withdraw to his home?" Crispina shook her head. "He will run to the authorities, have you arrested, and your ruin will be much hastened!"

"Then it is simple. He will not survive his questioning." Nepos tried to sound firmer than he felt.

"You would have me be accessory to murderous intent?" Crispina's voice raised, but a notch.

"No one need never know who or why he was upon the streets when he is abducted. He will not be given chance to name you or anyone else."

"That is hardly the point Titus! I have no love for Paulus or the Metellus family, and I am sympathetic to your plight, but you ask me to assist you in the torture and murder of a citizen of Rome!" The indignation in her voice rose.

Nepos fixed desperate eyes upon her. "I could have simply asked you to request Paulus' presence so that I could speak to him. I chose to reveal to you my plan, out of honesty and trust."

"And gratitude for for this. This does not mean I can help you Titus. I believe it best you take your leave."

Nepos rose, feeling worse than ever. "I will pay any price- _any _price."

"There is no price I will accept to be a part of such a venture. You ask me to be complicit in a man's death Titus- never ask this of me again."

Nepos looked ready to say more, but he saw the resolve etched on Crispina's face.

"Apologies. I have... failed you."

"You have done no such thing Titus. You are however, on the verge of such a thing. I urge you to make correct choice."

****

Nimr was waiting in the corridor when Nepos took his leave of Crispina, still cloaked, in case anyone should recognise him. Nepos could only smile weakly.

"I am pleased, old friend, that you did not spill blood. Well, I am both pleased and dismayed. The end of the Metellus brothers would both ease and increase my burden, but the most important thing is your freedom. Leave this city Nimr. Flee whilst you still can."

Nimr stood resolute. "What of you Dominus? Your plight is still great, the threat to you still remains. How can I leave when you are in greatest need?"

"I have made other plans Nimr. Arrangements are in place." That wasn't _strictly_ true, though it soon would be.

"I may yet be of help..."

"No Nimr. You have already done much and risked much to be of aid to my house. I can allow no more chances to be taken on my behalf. Leave, please. Be safe."

Nimr was silent. There was sense in Nepos' words, even if it went against everything he felt in his heart.

"Goodbye Nimr. For the final time, goodbye." Nepos patted Nimr on the shoulders, smiled weakly, then departed the House of Crispina.

****

"Praxites, I would have words!" Nepos' voice thundered across the training sands as the gladiators sparred. Praxites ceased his current duel, meeting the eyes of his master, and bowed respectfully, before making his way into the house proper.

When he found Nepos, his master was pouring wine into goblets. Good wine, not the cheaper stuff the gladiators were used to. When Nepos turned around, he thrust a goblet at Praxites, to his surprise.

"As a reward for your fine performance in the arena yesterday. And to sweet the offer I am about to make." Nepos wore a smile but it was forced.

"I am honoured and intrigued Dominus." Replied Praxites.

"You may not feel intrigued for long." Nepos looked away, and walked over to the balcony. Praxites followed quietly.

"I require you to put your skills to test beyond the walls of the arena. There is a man, who holds many secrets regarding the plot you may have heard of to destroy this house. I need you to extract his secrets from him."

Praxites was confused. "You wish me to apprehend this man and torture him to part tongue?"

"... Yes. He either knows full details of the plot against this house or can tell you where proof of plot lies. It is... important he does not live beyond spilling words."

"I understand Dominus. Who is this man and how shall I find him?"

Nepos faced Praxites. "You seek Marcus Octavius Paulus. I shall lure him into the open by extending invitation to discuss repayment of debts. I shall seek to dull his senses with wine, and then, upon his return to his home, you shall intercept him, dispatch any centurions guarding him, and take him to private location to extract words."

The gladiator stood nervously. He did not look confident in the idea.

"You are uncertain as to whether you can carry out assignment?" Asked Nepos firmly.

"No Dominus, I can carry out your orders." Yet something was unspoken.

"You have concerns?"

Praxites sighed. "Yes Dominus. I am not sure this is wise. This man, Paulus, what if he does not come? What if he should determine you are not worthy of his time?"

Nepos smiled thinly. "I shall send word that I will offer him coin- a man such as Paulus values the acquisition of wealth. It is not perfect- he may yet stay away- but I believe it is our best chance of luring him into the open. Are you _absolutely certain_ you can carry out this request?"

"Yes Dominus, if it is to save the house that I call home." Nepos was pleased by the lack of hesitation in Praxites' voice.

"Good. I will send word in the morning. Let us hope Paulus plays his part."


	26. Good men make Evil Choices

"Ha!" Marcus Octavius Paulus nearly snorted his morning kykeon out of his nose. The messenger had delivered most pleasing yet unexpected news and as he strolled through his villa his mind considered the implications. He also made a mental note to inform Vibius and Caius of this latest development.

_How do I manipulate this to greatest advantage_? He was sure he would find a way.

****

At the back of Lady Crispina's House was a small loading area for carts to deliver goods. The sun was rising and as it soared into the sky it cast it's warmth upon a white horse, that two men were currently loading with whatever a man could reasonably be expected to carry.

"Where will you go?" Ekwueme asked of Nimr, as they readied the horse.

Nimr looked up at the sky. "I do not know. I could seek to return to my homeland, though that is several weeks travel. I might take up residence in Gaul, or another territory where my face is not recognised."

"Do you think you will ever return?" Ekwu's eyes were filling up.

Nimr clasped Ekwu's face in his hands. "I cannot predict what the future holds. I fear it unlikely." He felt tears of his own welling up. "But it is not impossible."

"Then until such a time that it becomes impossible, I will wait for you my love." Ekwu took Nimr's hands in his own. "I will wait for you."

They shared a gentle embrace, for what felt like an eternity. Then slowly, quietly, Nimr climbed aboard his horse, kicked his heels, and rode off, toward the city gates, and freedom.

****

The guards who escorted Paulus toward Nepos' villa had already voiced their disapproval of him moving in the open when a dangerous man was still at large. Paulus had brushed aside their concerns; he like Captain Paetus, believed Nimr to have already fled the city. After all, what possible business could have held him from making escape?

Still, his guards had insisted upon being present and he was too eager to discuss Nepos' note to argue. Now, as they approached the villa, Paulus allowed himself a small smile.

_How much more will Nepos indebt himself to me?_

One of the guards knocked at the doors, to be welcomed by Numerius, who led them all to the main courtyard, where another servant waited with wine. She offered it to the guards but they declined; Paulus accepted, and cast leering eyes at the young woman, imagining her derobed upon his bed.

They waited but a few minutes before Nepos himself entered; he too declined the wine and ordered the serving girl away, much to Paulus' dismay.

"Young Master Nepos. I received your message. I understand you wish to voice concerns about your new flock?" He walked around the courtyard, appreciated the well-tended gardens. Nepos followed, contrite despite being within his own home.

"I do. In their first taste of combat four of them fell, and two lost but to be spared by the mercy of the crowd. This has cost me considerable coin, which is most dissatisfying, as I understood I would be receiving gladiators of reasonable quality." There was a sour note to Nepos' voice.

"I can received assurances of my own that they were indeed competent. Not exceptional you understand, but capable. Naturally I am distressed to hear I may have been a part of dealings not entirely becoming."

"I wish to know if compensation, either in coin or in replacement gladiators, is a possibility." Nepos stated bluntly. "I would ask for Nimr back, but since he has almost certainly evaded capture and fled, I would seek other options."

"Hmm, you place me in difficult position. The man I sold Nimr to is most upset that the prize he parted with much coin to acquire has proven so troublesome. He has requested of me to seek further compensation from _you_."

Nepos stopped and looked Paulus squarely in the eyes. "That would be a most unreasonable request to grant. As soon as Nimr left my ludus he ceased to be my property- I hold no responsibility for any actions he has or will take after that point."

Paulus spread his arms in a concilitory gesture. "And I _agree_ with you Master Nepos. It would be most unfair to expect you to pay in such circumstances, and your own grievance regarding the quality of your new gladiators is one that reflects upon me, so I have interest in seeing you aided in your plight. However, the man who purchased Nimr is a powerful man with powerful connections. He can and _will_ wield much pressure."

Nepos sighed. "I cannot afford even greater expense at this time, and I will not do so when fault is not my own. I shall take this matter to the courts if I must, **both** matters."

"Do not act in haste Master Nepos! You would be challenging not only one of Rome's most affluent businessmen but a senator as well. Allow me to smooth the feathers of their discontent, whilst seeking recompense for you as well. This would spare all concerned parties much time and effort."

Nepos appeared to consider this for a moment. "Very well. I shall entrust my fate to you Master Paulus. More wine?" He reached for the bottle and offered it.

"Mmm, no, I have had one goblet-full already, and I can feel it blunting my senses. It would not be wise to have any more, however much I approve of it. I shall take my leave now Master Nepos. Be assured, I shall see to it your interests are taken care of."

"Thank you, Master Paulus. I appreciate you coming here and I appreciate your efforts." Nepos bowed his head. "Safe journey."

"Thank you."

****

One guard took the lead whilst the other two hung back just a little as Paulus began his walk home. The sun had peaked and was starting to descend, but was still bright as they made their way down the streets.

In the crowded alleyways and cobbled paths, Praxites was but another face that went unnoticed. He moved quickly and easily, behind one of the two trailing guards, slicing his dagger into the man's kidney and twisting.

A few moments later, the other trailing guard met the same fate. In the bustling chaos, they were not immediately noticed.

The third and final guard was going to be more difficult. He was lingering just ahead of Paulus, very much in the other man's line of sight and keeping a close eye on proceedings behind him. The crowds were helpful to Praxites but they would not be able to shield him from the guard's sight, nor from Paulus if he were to dispatch the guard.

So Praxites was patient. They were coming up on a quieter area of the city, where the alleys were long and winding, with yet more alleys leading off them. The perfect place for an ambush, _if _they took that route.

Luck was on Praxites' side. They did indeed dart into the alleyways, still unaware that the other two guards were no longer behind them. He skipped ahead, looking inconspicuous in his cloak; just another trader, going about his way. He slipped down one of the side alleys and waited.

Now it was time to spring his attack. The guard walked past. Praxites let him go.

Then Paulus came into view.

Praxites' fist shot out and caught the pompous Roman on the temple. He crumpled immediately, caught totally unawares.

The guard heard the thud and turned to see what had transpired- just as Praxites drove his dagger into the man's heart. The guard's eyes widened in shock and pain, then he fell to the floor, dead before he landed.

He had to move quickly. Praxites grabbed Paulus under the arms and dragged him into the side alley. From there, he kicked in one of the sewer covers, and _very carefully_, eased Paulus down as far as he could, whilst trying to get down the ladder himself.

It was not an easy thing considering Paulus' weight, but Praxites was strong and he got to the bottom without too much trouble. He took care to replace the sewer cover and started toward one of the archways.

****

The world came back into focus, slowly at first, then a little bit faster. Paulus tried to put together what had happened... a fist had struck out at him, his head felt like it exploded...

Now he found himself in the foul-smelling sewers! He tried to call out for help but his mouth was stuffed with cloth. He tried to move but realised he was bound by thick rope to an uncomfortable wooden chair.

He was also naked.

"Do not breathe a word once I remove gag, or it shall be your last." A threatening voice said from behind him. "Nod if you understand."

Paulus hesitated, then nodded. Was he in the company of bandits, thieves?

He saw a hand reach over and yank the cloth from his mouth. He could breathe properly again, and gulped down lungfuls of air, even if it was putrid.

A man in a hood stepped into view, toying with a dagger. Paulus did his best to remain composed, but fear was already mounting.

"My purse holds coin, take it! Take it and free me, please!"

He could see the man's mouth but not his eyes as the man smiled. It was not a pleasant sight.

"I am not seeking coin, though I may take it anyway. What _I_ seek..." The man gently pressed the tip of the dagger against Paulus' forehead. "Is here."

Paulus was confused. "I... I don't understand."

The dagger was gratefully retracted, and the man paced around him. "You are Marcus Octavius Paulus, keeper of many secrets, secrets that could shatter Rome if used with hostile intent. I seek one such secret, that currently imprisons a good house of Rome."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Paulus craned his head to try and keep his kidnapper in view. The man stepped back in front of him.

"I am the man to whom you will spill words on subject of the House of Metellus and the House of Nepos, and why the Metellus brothers hold such hate for Nepos. You hold proof of why grudge exists, and you will tell me where to find it."

The menace in the man's tone frightened Paulus, yet his words gave him mild cause for hope. Despite the situation, a small laugh escaped his lips.

"If that is what you seek, then you and your master are fools. If I break words on subject, you will kill me, for you cannot allow me my freedom out of fear I will run to the Metellus brothers."

The dagger gleamed in the light of the torches. "Your death is inevitable. That is beyond doubt." The man smiled again, and Paulus' own vanished. "The question is whether you wish to die quickly, or slowly, and in great pain."

Paulus gave thought to screaming for help. Surely **someone** had to hear him?

"Now, shall we begin?" Asked the man. The tip of the dagger pressed downward- against Paulus' left testicle. Paulus gasped as pressure was exerted.

"P-please, I will.. aaaah!" The dagger pushed inward just slightly, slicing into skin. It twisted ever so slowly, and Paulus cried out in pain. Water began to well up in his eyes.

"There must be some arrangement where my life can be spared?" He pleaded. The man withdrew the dagger, and held it in the flame of the one of the torches.

"You spoke on the subject already. You confess you would seek to warn the Metellus brothers of what takes place here. Letting you live entails too much risk." The flames licked around the dagger.

"Please! I will perform any deed, pledge myself to the House of Nepos, I will do anything!"

The dagger was swept from the fire. It pointed at Paulus.

"You are not a trustworthy man! How many secrets do you hold for no other reason than to make others squirm for your pleasure?" The dagger was brought closer to Paulus' face. He could feel the heat radiating from it; it made him shudder with dread.

"Resign yourself to fate and seek to lessen the pain of your passing! Tell me what I want to know!"

The voice seemed to bellow. Paulus couldn't take his eyes off the dagger.

"I... I... in my home, in my bed chambers, there is a small, concealed vault, behind the bed itself. It contains the most potent secrets I possess. There is much to be gained from holding them."

The dagger remained poised. "And does this vault contain the key to the freedom of the House of Nepos?"

Paulus hesitated. If he answered that question it would hasten his end. He did not want to die... his fear was mounting. He started to whimper; he even pissed himself.

"Must we follow the path of pain?" The voice asked harshly. The hot dagger moved toward his eyes.

"Ah... I.... Y-yes, yes, the vault contains all the information you seek on the histories of the Metellus and Nepos families." Paulus let out a sigh. He was not prepared, not nearly prepared, but he knew what would come next. He prayed it would be quick.

"You have made correct choice. I shall keep my word and provide you with quick death. I would suggest closing your eyes."

Paulus could not keep the tears from falling. He hoped, even as he shut his eyes, that somehow, someone would discover him, save him.

He died carrying that hope, as the dagger sliced his throat.


	27. The Unmasking

Nimr approached the city's western gate with caution. There were several centurions, both on foot and on horseback, who were keeping their eyes out for anyone of concern. Nimr didn't want to attraction their attention, even though he was confident he could slay all of them if he had to.

He was nearly upon them when another guard rode in from behind, pulling up and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You are summoned to the Eastern Square, all of you! Three guards of Marcus Paulus are dead and he himself is missing!"

That caused a stir. The guards murmured amongst themselves as they made off.

Freedom was now a simple thing to attain. Yet Nimr's curiosity was piqued. He was all too aware of Paulus' role in his former master's decline.

_I should leave. I should seek a new life beyond these walls. It is what Ekwu and Nepos both wish of me._

He knew he should seize the chance. But, he also knew, if things were happening, things that could change the balance of this struggle, that he should be there. He turned around, to follow the guards, and see what he could do.

****

His immediate task completed, Praxites returned to the surface of the city with the need to seek out the home of Marcus Paulus, somehow gain entry to the bedchamber, and steal the secrets from the vault. He was not at all sure how he would accomplish this, though he knew it had to be performed quickly, lest the authorities discover what had happened.

The guards had been found and several centurions and officers of Rome were marching through the streets, asking all if they had seen or been in contact with Paulus. When one of them asked him, he shook his head and asked what had happened, feigning shock at news that someone had the audacity to murder three guards in broad daylight.

"It's the Tiger!" Some of the crowd yelled. That sent panic through the rest, which worked nicely for Praxites- he made his way through the streets, in the general direction of Paulus' villa, so far unimpeded.

He was moving in what he hoped was the right direction, when he heard the sound of hooves thundering upon the ground. He ignored them at first, but they were getting closer. He turned around, worried some fool was about to ride into him- and saw a familiar face- even hooded, he recognised that jaw.

"Tiger!" He hissed. Nimr pulled at the reins, halting the horse, looking astounded.

"Praxites! What are you doing so far from the ludus?"

"Dominus sends me on vital quest! What are **you** still doing within the city walls?"

Nimr looked back. "I have heard word that Marcus Paulus is missing. I cannot help but feel now is the best chance to help Nepos."

Praxites grinned. "Paulus is not missing. He is dead. He revealed secrets to me that I am now on my way to claim. Secrets that will free Dominus from his bondage."

It took Nimr a moment to process that. "Where do these secrets reside?"

"Within the bedchamber of Marcus Paulus. I make way to his home now." Praxites began to walk. "Time is vital. I imagine centurions will soon be swarming his home and that word of his disappearance is already spreading."

Nimr looked in thought. "I can provide diversion if his home is already under guard. I am a wanted man, easily recognised; the guards will desire the prize that is my head."

Praxites laughed. "We all desire _that _prize!"

Nimr snorted. "You will never be good enough get it, dozy fuck!"

The two men laughed again, as they made their way toward the gates of the late Paulus' villa. As they had expected, several centurions stood watch. Paulus had clearly upped his security in recent days.

"Time to provide them with prized catch..." Nimr threw off his cloak, riding forward. "Your master is _dead_! Slain by my hand! He is but one of many arrogant and cruel Romans who shall fall by **my** hand!"

The guards shared looks of surprise and anger, before drawing their swords. Their leader snarled.

"You shall be chopped into pieces and fed to the dogs!" The man cried. The guards charged Nimr, who, unexpectedly, charged back. He drew a sword from his side (kept from his escape from Vibius), and in one mighty swing loped the head off the closest guard. He easily parried the next couple of blows and kicked another guard down before riding off, the remaining guards giving chase, calling out for reinforcements.

For Praxites, it was an easy matter to sneak in now. None of the servants opposed him when he told them their master was dead; one, a girl named Cadwyn, wept with tears of apparent joy.

The wall behind the bedchamber was where Paulus had claimed to have hidden his most valuable information. Sure enough, a gentle tap revealed it to be hollow.

A firm strike with the end of one of Paulus' small stone statues was enough to break the wall. Within were several rolls of parchment. Praxites had his prize.

****

The day was turning toward dusk when the body of Marcus Paulus was found in the sewers. Ironically the location was not too far from where his guards had been killed.

News reached the ears of Caius Metellus shortly afterward. Concerned, he sent two messengers- one to his brother, and one to Paulus' home, in theory to check the estate- in practise to seek signs of worrisome theft.

The second messenger reported back soon after, to reveal that Paulus' bedchamber had been vandalised- a hidden compartment within a wall had been broken into and the contents stolen.

_That_ gave Caius great cause for concern.

His brother now approached the home of Caius, a well-furnished yet small villa, befitting Caius himself. They had much to discuss and plan, and potentially little time to do it.

Once Caius had seated his brother in the dining area and informed Vibius of the latest developments, their discussion turned to their next course of action.

"Nimr most have known something. He took the one thing that could lead us to ruin!" Vibius' face was red with rage. "And if he knows something, then that shit Nepos most certainly knows as well!"

"Calm yourself brother. Yes, they know, but they will not have had time to act. We do on the other hand, have opportunity to strike deadly blow. Nimr was witnessed gleefully confessing to Paulus' murder whilst riding away from his villa. This gives us just cause to seek the arrest of Nepos on the grounds that he commissioned Nimr to murder Paulus."

Vibius glared at his brother from across the table. "What motive do we place upon Nepos for wishing Paulus dead?"

Caius spread his arms out. "Nepos was aggrieved at Paulus' handling of recent affairs and loss of coin. He sought to strike out and when the recently escaped Nimr returned to him he gave Nimr the assignment of killing Paulus."

"Plausible." Vibius muttered. "What if Nepos resists arrest?"

"Then as a senator I can order centurions to storm ludus and place all within his household under arrest. I can see to it all his possessions are seized. We can then offer him a choice- give up documents in exchange for limited freedoms, or be executed."

Vibius smiled. "I rather hope he resists arrest."

"Oh it won't matter. Either way, I will give the order to storm his home."


	28. The Rumble of Thunder

The sun was now low in the sky, casting a red glow. The few clouds that moved slowly overhead looked strangely foreboding to Nepos as he looked out from the balcony over the training sands. He sighed, wondering (not for the first time) what the messy affair with Paulus would ultimately cost him.

Had it cost too much already? He had seen no path to safety that did not draw blood, and though Etruscilla's anger had cooled into reluctant approval, he sensed in her a disappointed heart.

_My marriage and what's left of my innocence- is that what I will lose to save my home?_

At which point, would it have even been worth it?

There was a knock at the door and one of his servants attended to it. He overheard voices, including that of Praxites, and then came the soft footsteps.

When he heard Praxites breathing behind him, Nepos did not turn around. He did not want to look into the man's eyes.

"Is it done?" He asked solomnly.

"It is done Dominus. Paulus is dead, and I now hold in hand the documents that will save this house."

Nepos turned, noticed the parchment clutched in Praxites' grip. What powerful words did they contain?

"I have asked much of you Praxites, and you have more than prevailed. You have gratitude beyond measure. I shall arrange special visit for you to Lady Crispina's House for any indulgence you wish."

Praxites' eyes lit up at _that_ particular idea. "I am pleased to have served you so well Dominus. You should know... I had assistance in gaining entry to Paulus villa. Nimr had not left the city- he was alerted by the scramble of guards and by chance found me. He provided distraction so I could slip unnoticed into the man's home."

Nepos took a moment to digest that. Trust the fool Nimr to have remained, placing himself in further danger. Still, there was much gratitude to be had _there_ as well.

"Have you read documents?" Nepos asked softly.

"No Dominus. That honour should fall first to you." Praxites offered them out to him.

His hand shook slightly as he took them. For Nepos, this was it- the reason his grandfather was so hated by the Metellus family, the reason his father had been poisoned, and the reason they continued to seek his family's destruction, all bound up in old papers.

Taking a deep breath, Nepos started to read...

****

A short time later, he sat beside his wife upon their bed, a mixture of fury and pride spinning like a tornado in his stomach. This was a secret that _had _to be revealed.

"What shall you do now Titus?" Etruscilla asked quietly.

"I should seek audience with the Magistrate, and impartial senators, and men and women of business. These are words that many must see."

Etruscilla smiled weakly. "You will avenge your grandfather and your father, and do so via proper course."

Nepos met the sad look in his wife's eyes. "I wish it had been nothing but proper course. I..." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I fear I have let myself become like the very thing I wish to defeat."

Etruscilla ran her hand down his cheek. "No husband. The very fact that you are so anguished is proof enough that you are not like that. I will confess to concerns that you were too eager to indulge in bloodshed to achieve your goal. I see now that it has cost you."

He nodded. "I feel... stained. Yet I also see, after reading these words, that justice, not only for us but for so many, may finally be in reach. That will provide comfort enough."

"And I will be here to provide yet more if it is not." She leaned in, and kissed her husband.

****

The glow of several torches headed in determined direction across the city drew attention. Nimr, now on foot, could not help but notice they had stemmed from the Senate, and were moving in the general direction of Nepos and his ludus. Someone was moving against him- he had to get there, _fast _and **first**.

It was assumption on his part- perhaps the centurions who now marched in the direction of Nepos were in fact on a completely unrelated mission. To Nimr, after the events earlier in the day, it seemed unlikely to be coincidence.

Fortunately, the rigid march of the soldiers slowed their pace. They took to wider streets and strode with fearsome purpose; Nimr darted down one alleyway to the next, fully aware of faster routes to his destination and seizing every opportunity to use them.

His progress was swift, and it was not long before the familiar and welcoming sight of Nepos' home was in view. When Nimr cast a look behind him, the torches appeared dimmer, yet he knew they would be upon here soon. He would have to move quickly.

Nimr knocked at the doors fiercely, shouting Nepos' name.

Numerius opened the doors only to be nearly knocked over as Nimr charged in. He was panting slightly from his hurried arrival, and when Nepos and Etruscilla came running from their bedroom to greet the commotion they both stopped in their tracks.

"Nimr... what are you still doing here?" Etruscilla began. Nimr cut her off.

"Apologies Domina, but I bring grave news. Several centurions now march upon this house. I have seen them coming, and they will be here very soon. I do not know their intent, but I would expect it to be hostile."

Nepos exchanged a worried look with Etruscilla. "They must have been sent by Caius and Vibius. They suspect me of involvement in Paulus' death."

"It is perhaps worse than that my husband. They might suspect Paulus' deepest secrets are now in our hands."

"They cannot possibly..." Nepos started.

"They will have probably sent search parties to see what, if anything, was amiss at Paulus' home. They will know of the hidden compartment and they will already have suspected Paulus kept word of previous deeds. They do not have proof of involvement but suspicion is cause enough for men like them to act." Etruscilla's logic was sound- at any rate, the approach of soldiers was proof enough.

"Then we must leave, now. The Senate will listen to us, especially now we have proof of the Metellus family's corruption." Nepos raced to the bedroom to retrive the parchments. Nimr shared a nervous glance with Etruscilla.

"We should move quickly. I shall rally the other gladiators and the servants to leave." He said. Etruscilla nodded, and Nimr bolted away.

****

"I must again protest Senator." Captain Paetus remarked as the pair rode their horses toward the home of Nepos, their torches burning brightly as dusk turned to night. "I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I very much doubt Nepos will try anything foolish Captain." Replied Caius without so much as a glance in his direction. "He would merely ensure his death at your hand if he tried."

"Nevertheless, should this affair turn bloody, in the chaos he may strike out at any target."

"Captain, we have covered your objections. I shall hang back a little, but Marcus Paulus was a friend, and I wish to see his killer apprehended personally. Do not protest again." Caius' voice was firm.

"As you wish Senator." Replied Paetus. He wore his disapproval openly- yes, the risk was low, but there _was_ risk, and it made no sense for Caius to expose himself to it.

Paetus began to rattle off the names of several centurions, having them ride ahead, to ensure that, in the event they were spotted, no one attempted to flee. He did not want to make a mess of things in front of the Senator.

****

The servants who had pledged their service to the House of Nepos were now given a choice. They could be freed, and leave before the centurions arrived, so as to lower the risk of their own arrest. Or they could stay, and help Etruscilla and Nepos slip away.

Much to Nepos' pride, they chose to stay, with the only exceptions being what remained of Nepos' new gladiator stock, who were allowed to leave.

One of them had the good grace to inform Nepos that the torches were a lot closer- the guards had increased their haste.

"We must go, _now_." Warned Nimr.

The assembled group of some fifteen people gathered what few supplies they could carry, and made for the doors...

****

"Surround the building!" Paetus roared. It **appeared** that the property only had one way in and out, but appearances could be deceiving.

His advance party were moving up the hill, toward the ludus when the main doors opened, giving way to several people carrying various items. Clearly Nepos had indeed become aware of the approaching centurions, and was now attempting to flee.

"Quickly, encircle them, do not allow anyone to escape!" Paetus screamed. His men moved faster, spreading out to provide better cover. The figures in the doorway looked out at the onrushing guards and hastily slammed the door shut.

****

The sight of the centurions, arriving quicker than expected, was a sombre one. The leaders had extinguished their torches to mask their approach, and it was a trick that had lulled Nepos and his companions into a false sense of security.

"We have to assume they are moving even now to entrap us." Etruscilla said. "We have no means of escape."

"No. We have but one." Everyone's eyes were drawn to Nepos. "We can use our voices. We can speak openly of the Metellus family's shameful past. We can demand we are given chance to present the documents to the Senate and the Magistrate, expose them once and for all."

"They will not believe us. It will be seen as a desperate gambit on part of desperate criminals." Replied Etruscilla.

"I will not surrender, not now. Not when we still have opportunity. We are not captives yet." There was steel in Nepos' voice. "Though perhaps, there is but one further course of action we can take. Nimr, I need you to..."

****

Paetus' horse marched up toward the doors of Nepos' home and the Captain dismounted in one swift, elegant sweep of his legs. Senator Caius held back, but still hardly far enough for the Captain's comfort. It was time for action.

"Master Titus Norbanus Nepos, by order of the Magistrate and the Guardia, you are placed under arrest! Remove yourself from home and submit to the authorities immediately."

A few moments passed. In the shadows Caius hoped Nepos would grant him excuse to use force. Paetus was about to call again, when the door slowly opened.

Out stepped Titus Nepos. He wore a simple white robe that could not possibly conceal any weapons, and his hands were empty of anything dangerous.

They did however, hold a roll of parchment.

"On what grounds do I face arrest?" Nepos called out. Paetus stepped forward.

"You are accused of being complicit in the murder of Marcus Octavius Paulus, found dead earlier today."

"What evidence do you have to support such allegation?" Nepos asked calmly.

Paetus eyed him curiously. "A former gladiator of this ludus, Nimr, was spotted near the scene, confessing to the crime."

Nepos spread his arms out. "A _former_ gladiator, as you point out. I have no say or control over his actions. I believe he is now the property of Vibius Metellus- perhaps it is _he_ who sanctioned Paulus' murder?"

"As you almost certainly know, Nimr escaped from Vibius ludus a few days ago, killing three guards in the act. It is highly doubtful he is working for Vibius."

Nepos offered a smile. "Yet somehow it is likely he works for me, when I have had no contact with him since selling him?" He shook his head. "You have speculation sir, not evidence."

Paetus could feel the eyes of Caius on his back. "There is yet more, but I am required to bring you before the Magistrate Office. Please, come with me."

Nepos made no move toward him. He still seemed oddly calm. "Tell me sir, where did these charges originate? Who gave you orders to come here, with so many centurions to apprehend one man?"

"That is not relevant..."

"Oh but it is." Nepos patted the parchment he held in his left hand. "I have recently learned a few... disturbing truths regarding a senator of this great empire. A man who, like his father before him, has sought to abuse position to bring suffering and misery to those he perceives as his enemies. In my hand I hold proof of these acts. It is... unusual timing, that I should acquire this information, and within hours a small army of centurions is at my doorstep."

Paetus had to resist the urge to glance behind him at Caius. His guards stood nervously, looking to him for guidance.

"You speak in cloaked tongue. Bring clarity to your words." Paetus ordered.

"This document details the acts of vengeance and petty cruelty ordered by Gnaeus Fundanius Metellus, the father of Senator Caius Metellus and ludus owner Vibius Metellus. Acts that include enslaving entire families over perceived slights, the illegal seizure of land from the hard-working, and selling children into servitude in mines and workhouses..."

"You lie!" Caius stepped forward, into the light of the centurions' torches, his face contorted with anger.

"No, I do not. The proof is right here, and very soon all of Rome will know it. I assume you are either Caius or Vibius- I do not really care either way. Both of you will soon be exposed for your own crimes. For years your father waged a private war against my family, and upon his passing you have taken up the mantle. My grandfather discovered your father's malicious actions when working for his house and fell afoul of his wrath, but when sentenced to death in the arena, he defied the Metellus family when he defeated his opponents in the arena and went on to become not only a feared gladiator, but ultimately a free man! His ludus grew into a respected one, and your father could not stand such insult. After his passing you continued his work; applying illegal taxation of my properties and gladiators, arranging my father's death..."

"Enough! I will not tolerate any more of your lies! You have clearly forged documents in desperate bid to escape charge of murder!" Caius was furious now. This little shit was undermining his family name! Worse yet, he did indeed have **proof**!

"Ah, but we both know I have forged nothing! Every work I speak is truth, and you seek to silence me, as you have others who have dared challenge your might! Well from this night, you will silence no one anymore!"

Unable to endure any more, Caius, normally so controlled, so composed- cracked. He snatched the torch from Paetus' grip and lunged for Nepos...


	29. The Crack of Lightening

"You will never triumph!" Caius screamed, swinging the burning torch at Nepos' face. The younger man ducked and Caius kicked out, catching Nepos in the thigh. They both stumbled and fell, and Caius snarled, scrambling to rip the parchment from Nepos' grip. Nepos tried to hold on but Caius slammed a fist down into his stomach and yanked the parchment free.

He scooped up the torch and held the parchment out. "You think you can undermine the most powerful family in Rome? You are a fool. Captain Paetus, when you finally complete your arrest of this man for murder, add charges of libel and treason as well." Caius thrust the parchment into the flames of the torch.

Nepos, strangely, did not look concerned. He got back to his feet, and even grinned.

"I shall submit to your authority Captain. Indeed, it might be for the best. The Metellus family shall soon be ruined, but in their fury may well seek revenge. Protection from such desires would be most welcome."

"What?! You speak in riddles! What do you fucking mean?" Caius was confused, and worried. The words that could have destroyed him were burning into ash, right before their eyes, how could Nepos possibly strike out when he had nothing?

Laughter came from Nepos' mouth. "You will find out soon enough."

Captain Paetus looked between the two men. For a young man Nepos seemed very assured. In contrast, Caius, normally so confident, was flustered.

"Titus Nepos, you will be escorted to the Magistrate." He stepped forward and took the young man by the arm. Nepos offered no resistance.

Caius could not hide his worry.

****

The stench of the sewers was making Etruscilla feel ill. Somehow, Nimr and Praxites did not seem affected by the odour, and nor for that matter did the other gladiators. Servilla and Numerius had already stopped to vomit once each, and Etruscilla herself felt her stomach heaving as they walked.

There was however, no other choice. The lower levels of the ludus, where gladiators slept, had provided entry to the network of sewers under the city and a means of quiet escape that no one would normally consider. They still had to find a safe exit- and Etruscilla hoped one would be found soon.

Despite her nausea, fear was the greatest reason for her nerves. Her husband was alone, facing the centurions by himself, and she had no way of knowing whether he was alive or dead. He had certainly been bold, daring to confront them by himself, and by lending such loud voice to the Metellus' crimes, he had taken a grave risk. It was perhaps, a risk too far.

Yet, even if he fell, his own family would surely rise, or at least halt descent. Etruscilla would see to that.

"We approach exit- the ladder above us leads us out." Nimr said in hushed tones. "I shall see if path is clear."

He swiftly assailed the ladder, and pushed open the cover. After a few moments he climbed up and gestured for the others to follow.

One by one they climbed out of the foul sewers, gulping lungfuls of beautiful clean air. Almost immediately Etruscilla felt her stomach settle a little. Gratitude was too small a word to describe how she felt for escaping that horrid smell.

"Aaaah... Thank the gods..." She heard Servilla mutter, and she smiled.

"Thank them indeed." She replied.

Nimr approached them. "We must move. Let us head for the Senate."

"Agreed." Etruscilla cast her eyes around, getting her bearings. The streets were empty and they were on the edge of a wide market square. It appeared vaguely familiar... if they took to the east...

"Follow me." She began to walk, leading the troupe of gladiators and servants.

****

Whilst the guards escorted Nepos toward the Magistrate building, Caius, with Publius in tow, made his way toward the ludus of his brother. He could not shake grave concerns regarding Nepos' apparent lack of worry, and felt he was missing something. Words with his brother would hopefully ease his fears.

The night was still. In his mind, there was nothing that immediately stuck out as troublesome. Why was Nepos so irritatingly calm?

As they neared the doors to Vibius' home, there was still nothing of concern.

Vibius had not looked too pleased to be disturbed at such a late hour. His disgust at the late visit was made all too apparent when Caius entered the living area; Vibius had been entertaining- two young women, wearing nothing save for collars, where busy pressing their naked frames against one another, locking lips and moaning sensually. Vibius commanded them to be gone and turned angry eyes upon his brother.

"To what is the meaning of this poorly-timed visit?" He snapped.

"Titus Nepos is in custody." Replied Caius.

Vibius gave him a perplexed and annoyed look. "And? Is this not good news, news that could have waited until morning?"

"He was not at all unnerved to be captured! He was _smiling_ as he was led away Vibius. Smiling."

Now Vibius looked even more confused.

"Why would that be? With him held in chains there is nothing he can do to stop us. He will be ruined and that will be the end of it!"

"I know brother." Said Caius softly. "But I cannot shake feeling that something is amiss."

Vibius nodded. "Did you retrieve the secrets Paulus held?"

"Burned, in front of Nepos. Destroyed once and for all." Replied Caius.

"Then our legacy is safe and our victory complete. Nepos has nothing." Vibius tried to muster confidence, though Caius' words had shaken him.

"I hope so Vibius. I hope so."

****

The cell that Nepos was unceremoniously shoved into was cold, dank and dirty. Straw and hay was nestled in the corner and the cold stone bed was far from inviting. As the barred door was slammed shut Nepos felt a shudder. Whilst he had been confident of his plot succeeding, now, trapped within the cell, he was no longer sure.

Captain Paetus was staring at him from behind the bars. It was a curious, unsettling look.

"You spoke strongly of misdemeanors tonight. You lacked worry or fear of capture. Why?"

Nepos glanced up at the captain. "I cannot reveal that to someone I cannot be certain of trusting."

"I am sworn to uphold law and order. "I would also like to consider myself an honourable man. You have clearly plan to aid your struggle."

"Many men claim to be honourable. This does mean they are." Nepos said firmly.

"You doubt my integrity?" Paetus voice was full of quiet danger.

"I do not know you. You might well be trustworthy. I cannot take chance."

The Captain was silent for a moment. He looked... pensive. Then, wordlessly, he turned and walked away.

****

It was unlikely the Senate offices would be open, but not impossible, given the never-ceasing work of the bureaucracy. Etruscilla and her group approached the outside of the magnificent structure, marching toward the main entrance with purpose.

Guards stood watch and they eyed her with suspicion. It was a motley assembly and they didn't look at all like people worth permitting entry to the Senate.

A fight was not advisable. Etruscilla turned, a hand raised to bid the others to stop. Nimr in particular did not look impressed, but nodded. They hung back, as Etruscilla approached the guards.

"I bring important word to the Senate, regarding the actions of Senator Caius Metellus and his kin. These are words the Senate must _hear_."

"The hour is late and few senators remain present to hear words. They will not wish to be disturbed." One of the guards said.

"Inform them that one of their own has been complicit in acts of illegal taxation, immoral enslavement, and murder. They will be most eager to hear my words."

The guards exchanged a look, then one of them nodded and went inside.

After a few minutes the guard returned, and ushered Etruscilla inside.

The lavish halls of the Senate were furnished with many busts of famous Romans, and everything was draped with royal blue curtains, gold-trimmed and elegant. Several golden eagles were mounted upon pillars- a symbol of Rome's great strength. Torches burned brightly as the guard escorted Etruscilla toward the office of one particular senator- Spurius Gracchus Rufus.

The name was familiar to all of Rome. His family's legacy was a rich one. From senators to generals, the Rufus family had been involved in more historic conflicts than anyone else. When Etruscilla saw his name carved upon the door, her eyes widened.

If there was one man who could challenge the might of the Metellus family, it was him.

The guard rapped at the door and an old, raspy voice, granted them entry.

The man seated behind the desk was frail in appearance. His eyes were somewhat sunken and his face gaunt. What remained of his hair was grey, but the eyes- dark blue- appeared as sharp as ever.

"Please, be seated." He asked, and Etruscilla was hardly going to ignore the request of such a great man. She slid into the offered seat, hoping she did not reek too much of the sewers.

"I understand you bring news of the most disturbing order."

"I do Senator..." She reached into her robes, pulling out a roll of parchment. "The words contained within are ones the whole of Rome must hear." She passed over the document, which Rufus took gently.

He seemed so kindly. So soft, and fragile. So completely unlike his reputation. The look of dismay and shock upon his face as he read the document made Etruscilla feel guilty, for upsetting such a man.

It took some time for Rufus to read. She let him read in silence- it was easier for him to focus that way.

When finished, he set the parchment down upon his desk, and held his hands together for a moment, deep in thought. When he spoke, it was calm, measured.

"I had hoped to discover your document was a forgery. However, I knew the older Metellus. I recognise his penmanship. There is no question- these words are _his_." Rufus stood, and faced his collection of busts. "I had cause to suspect the man was not as noble as he would have me believe, but I did not **want** to believe a man I called friend could be so... cruel. I cannot doubt that now."

"What will you do?" Etruscilla asked after a moment.

"I will present full facts before the entire Senate chamber in the morning. It will be most unpleasant, but the truth... it must be heard."

"Thank you sir. My husband and I are in your debt."

"Do not thank me just yet my dear." Rufus turned his sad eyes upon her. "Once this news becomes public knowledge, the shame it will bring to the Metellus line will be great. They will, if this parchment is anything to go by, seek revenge. There may be difficult times ahead for you and your husband."

"We are prepared for the consequences." She replied firmly.

"Are you now? Are you prepared for assasins to come for you in the dead of night? Or for the Metellus family to whip up a storm of hatred against your family? I cannot guarantee how blunted their weapons will be by these revelations."

"I understand, but we cannot let them win, not now. If we scurry and run from the city like cowards then all we have risked to bring these words to you is for nothing, even if they are locked away." She was resolute, something Rufus took note of.

"I can see you are a brave woman Etruscilla. I sense your husband is like-minded. It is against my better judgement to suggest you remain in the city, but I can see such arguments will be wasted."

Etruscilla smiled. "My husband learned some time ago, that arguing with me is futile. Speaking of my husband... I do not know his fate. The Guardia were about to arrest him when I escaped from our home. If possible, could word be dispatched to the Magistrate, to perhaps procure his release?"

"I shall see to it my lady." Rufus smiled. "Then perhaps, the two of you would be interested in joining me in the Senate Chamber for disclosure of your news?"

****

The night in the cell was an unpleasant one. Rats twice found their way in, and took cheeky nips at Nepos' ankles and feet. In the end he had given up on sleep, and felt incredibly weary, especially after the events of the previous night.

Other captives were starting to rouse as the sun rose and its light pierced the gloom of the cells. Many of them began chanting and singing- and the language was certainly colourful. Many of them clearly felt they were wrongfully arrested and had no qualms about sharing their feelings with the world.

The guards threatened to impale the captives with their swords- a move that brought a measure of quiet. Still, some continued to indulge themselves. Nepos declined to join in.

After what felt like a considerable length of time, Captain Paetus stepped into view. Wordlessly he unlocked the door to the cage, and stared at him intently as he opened it.

"I have orders from the Senate. You are to be freed, and escorted to the Senate Chambers. You are in someone's favour, it would seem."

Nepos rose. "So it would seem. Apologies Captain, if I was curt with you last night. You will appreciate that recent events have been... stressful."

"Apology accepted. I trust you will not be forthcoming with the reason behind recent events?" Asked Paetus as Nepos stepped out of the cell.

"For the moment, the fewer ears hear reason, the fewer are exposed to jeopordy. I am certain the entire city shall shortly hear reason."

****

Caius awoke slowly, and gazed at his wife. His dream- a beautiful tale of the fall of the House of Nepos- had been rudely stopped short of glorious end by a hammering at his door. Angered that someone could have the impertinance to be so insistent with a senator, he flung on a robe and was ready to rebuke whoever was behind it- until one of his servants, a young woman whose name he forgot, came rushing toward him, eyes full of fear.

"Dominus, centurions are here, requesting you accompany them to the Senate for an extrodinary session. They are most insistent that you leave immediately."

Caius was stunned that the Senate felt the need to summon him in such a manner. It simply wasn't done, not to him.

"Send messenger to my brother. I suspect this will concern him as well- have him meet me there."

"Yes Dominus." She hurried off, to attend to his request.

****

The great Senate Chamber filled with senators from all areas of the city. Men and women of position and honour, dressed in exquiste white robes that appeared to be made of pure silk, took their places upon the steps as they waited for the session to begin.

Caius took his place, glancing back at his brother, Vibius, who stood within the viewing gallery.

From the offices, in strode Spurius Gracchus Rufus. Behind him, much to the shock and anger of Caius, followed Etruscilla- and Nepos himself.

Rufus took to the centre of the Chamber, holding his hands up to bid for quiet. The murmur of the crowd abated. Caius felt the hairs upon his neck rise and his mind raced.

"Good senators, I have called you here today for a reason of grave importance, covering many decades. One of our own, a man whom some of us called friend, has, to my horror, been involved in damaging the reputation of this establishment. His abuses of power are varied and many, and they pain me, personally."

Sunlight was pouring in through the open portals, and the room was warm from so many bodies, but that was not the reason Caius was sweating. There was no way, surely...

"Gnaeus Fundanius Metellus, a man whom I respected, has been involved in many illegal and immoral acts that defied his role as a senator. I have here..." Rufus pulled out a roll of parchment and Caius blanched, his brother Vibius likewise turning white. "proof of many misdeeds that shame this chamber. He, sadly, conspired to bring down houses and people who he felt had slighted him in some way, or who potentially threatened his personal interests. I will not list every crime here, for that would take far too long, I will however summarise. He proudly noted involvement in kidnapping, in the selling of Roman citizens, including children, into slavery having illegally rendered them destitute, he was complicit in destroying properties of his perceived enemies so that he could buy their land cheaply... and he tried to have Mamercus Norbanus Nepos, the grandfather of Titus Norbanus Nepos, executed in the arena for daring to reveal these crimes."

Caius felt the eyes of the Senate turn in his direction, and suddenly he felt very cold.

"Since Mamercus did not have the grace to die in the arena, and instead forged his own place in the pathos of arena legends, as Gnaeus grew old, he waged a secret campaign to destroy Mamercus. He documented efforts to see to it Mamercus could only procure weak stock, or that he would face harsher taxes. These efforts failed, and so he ordered his sons to carry on his work. Before he died, Gnaeus continued to keep meticulus records of his sons' activities, detailing their own efforts to undermine the House of Nepos. Activities that included the murder of Titus' father."

There was no sound- no one dared breathe a word. The allegations were damming. Caius wanted the earth to swallow him up, but he could not let such words stand without challenge...


	30. The Final Blow

"Does the good Senator Metellus wish to address these accusations before the Senate considers it's next actions?" Asked Rufus. Caius, doing his level best to appear in control, stood.

He smiled, trying his best to appear humoured by it all. "Good senators, what we have here is a desperate act on the part of desperate men to undermine the good legacy of my father and my house. Anyone may take ink to parchment and create fantasies, as, _clearly_, has been the case here."

"You forget Senator Metellus, I knew your father. I prepared many speeches with him. I know his penmanship, and I know it well. These words were penned by your father; of this I have no doubt." Replied Rufus evenly.

"Then it is a clever and well-constructed forgery, designed to pass the test of experienced eyes. It is a forgery nonetheless."

"Is it? It is enough to prompt deeper investigation into your family's history Senator. Will you submit to a proper and thorough investigation into this matter?"

There was a pregnant silence as Caius frantically considered his next move. It would simply not do for the Senate to search his home and offices. They would most certainly uncover evidence- not of the allegations upon the parchment- but of other misdeeds. Yet if he refused...

"I will of course submit to the Senate's wishes. I have nothing to hide." It was risky, but if he could somehow reach his home first, take care of things...

"Excellent. You shall remain here, whilst officers from this office carry out their searches. Whilst here, you will assist in the examination of..." Caius did not hear the rest of Rufus' instructions. He had not expected to effectively be a hostage!

The smug look of victory upon the face of that bastard Titus Nepos did him no favours, yet as furious as Caius was, his own rage paled before his brother's.

"You will die for this you _fuck_!" He heard Vibius scream from the balcony. He also saw the gleam of something metal from the corner of his eyes as he looked up, and his eyes widened.

"No Vibius, no!"

But it was too late. The blade Vibius had somehow secreted into the Senate was launched from his hand, flying through the air toward Nepos and Etruscilla.

There was commotion as guards seized Vibius and screams as blood trickled across the floor of the Senate. Caius could not see what had happened, but he decided it was for the best if he discreetly made to exit.

Unfortunately for him, there were several guards blocking the exits- almost as if someone had anticipated his move.

Upon the platform that Rufus stood at, Etruscilla knelt over her husband, with fearful eyes. Blood soaked his robes, and he was coughing up blood.

The blade, thrown by a man who had spent many years observing gladiators, was stuck in his abdonemon, and it had pierced deeply. Nepos was shivering, and struggling to focus.

"M... my... Etruscilla... I can feel.... I... my love, I love you..."

"Hush husband! The medicus comes, you will be fine!" But she began to sob. There was blood everywhere and Nepos was going pale.

"I feel... cold..." He groaned, his face contorting in pain. Tears poured down Etruscilla's cheeks.

Upon the balcony, Vibius was being led away at sword-point. Caius silently cursed his brother's stupidity, as guards escorted him toward his office.

Slowly, his arm trembling, Nepos raised a hand to Etruscilla's face. "I... I can't... My wife... I love you..." Slowly, but inexorably, he was fading away.

"You cannot leave me Titus! Not now, not when our family name is finally safe!" She cried openly. The medicus arrived, and his face blanched at the sight. He looked up at Rufus, and shook his head.

"I will... never... leave you... I go to be... with my father... and mother... and we will... be...." He coughed, and spasmed. His face once more twisted in pain, and he moaned softly, before shaking once more, violently, before going limp. His eyes, once so bright, were now listless. Titus Nepos had passed from this world.

Etruscilla wept.

****

Had he been able to, Caius would have throttled his brother. Vibius had, as he had done more than once, acted rashly, letting his heart rule his head. As Caius was led to his office, and as guards and agents of the Senate began to remove parchment and papers, he could not help but feel that even in death, Nepos would inflict great suffering upon him and his own.

Vibius would be charged with murder. With so many witnesses, he would be convicted and the sentence would almost certainly be death.

With Vibius gone, his ludus would pass to a new owner. The source of income it represented would be lost- assuming Caius kept his own freedom, which looked doubtful at this point.

He wanted to scream with rage. He wanted to hurl himself against the injustice of it all. That little fuck Nepos had caused him much grief, and yet more was to come.

Instead, he kept himself calm. It simply would not do to lose control in front of the guards.

A short time later, after the initial examination of his documents was completely, Caius was arrested. The charges were quite varied, and the list would most certainly grow. His desires for his own personal empire lay in tatters.

****

In the aftermath of the chaotic events in the Senate Chamber, Vibius was indeed sentenced to death- his conviction of murder never in doubt. He faced death via arena- execution at the hands of a gladiator.

Praxites was the man given the honour of slaying Vibius. The former ludus owner surprised the Grecian with his skills, but it was not enough to overcome a fitter, faster and more determined Praxites. Praxites sliced several cuts across the belly of Vibius, spilling intestines across the arena sands, before cleaving limbs away, and finally driving his sword down Vibius' throat.

Nimr, still a wanted man for defying his dominus and falsely accused of the murder of Marcus Paulus, had little choice but to flee the city. Lady Crispina, having considered it at length, allowed Ekwueme to leave with him. The two lovers escaped the city at nightfall, having said their goodbyes to Etruscilla.

The Ludus of Metellus was sold, its gladiators being sent to various other ludi. Munatius became the Doctore of the House of Nepos, and that house, now freed of the burden of illegal taxes, flourished.

Etruscilla discovered, shortly after the death of her husband, to feelings of sorrow and joy in equal measure, that she was with child. It was fitting that the monument she had carved in her husband's memory should have him cradling a child in his arms. It felt right.

Every night, she would look to the stars, as the child within her grew, and speak to her offspring about their father. And one day, they would walk with their father again.

The End.


End file.
